


Hadrian Berilo Addams

by echodragon137



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Alternate Universe, F/M, Ilvermorny, Inspired by Addams Family, Out of Character Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echodragon137/pseuds/echodragon137
Summary: The Addamses make contact with a recently murdered Lily Potter during a seance and decide to save her son. How will his life be different growing up with an American wizarding family?
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Harry Potter/Original Character(s)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 505
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Harry Potter Addams Family Crossovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series or the Addams Family. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and the creators of the Addams Family. No profits will be gained by this work. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: Some of the seance was borrowed from the Addams Family Movie. Throughout the story, there may be references to the original '64 TV show as well as the '90s movies. Pugsley and Wednesday are not born yet. But look for them soon... Obviously this is going to be A/U. I'm still working on my writing, so bear with me. I'm going to rate it as Teen for now, but it may go up later.

October 31, 1981

“It’s a miserable night,” Gomez whispered in his wife’s ear as they gazed out into the thunderstorm.

“I know, darling. Séance weather. And on Halloween too.” Morticia reached a hand up to cup her husband’s cheek.

“Fester, old man! We’re starting. Put down that antenna!” Gomez chuckled as his brother was struck by lightning before tossing the antenna to the side.

“Just needed a little jolt, brother!” He climbed up the steps to the porch as they all headed inside, where Mama was settled at the table for their Halloween séance.

They all sat down and joined hands. “Sing, oh spirits, hearken all souls. From generation to generation, our beacon to the beyond. Every year on this date, we offer a clarion call to the recently departed.” Morticia nodded at Mama.

“Let us ransom you from the power of the grave. Tonight, oh death, let us be your plague!” Mama turned her focus to her crystal ball, which had a flash of green light. “Ah! Who is attempting to break through?”

“Come on, come on…” Gomez leaned forward a little in anticipation.

_“HELP US…”_ A strangely ethereal voice echoed around them.

Morticia leaned forward. “Who are you? What’s your name?”

_“Lily. Lily Potter.”_ The Addams heard her give a short sob before continuing. _“Voldemort killed my husband, James, and I. Wormtail betrayed us. But our son…”_

“Voldemort?”

_“Yes, please. You must save my son, Harry. In Godric’s Hollow.”_

“Where is Godric’s Hollow? I’ve never heard of it.” Gomez stroked his moustache, thinking.

_“It’s in England. Please, save my son!”_ They sat in silence for a moment when the connection severed.

“Well let’s go get the lad, shall we? Lurch!” Gomez turned as Lurch stepped up behind him. “Get the car ready, Lurch.”

“Wait, Gomez. They were in England.”

“Right! We’ll use the floo. Never mind, Lurch.” He held an arm out to his wife, who stepped up to his side.

“Gomez, dear. What will we do with the boy once we find him?”

“Adopt him of course! He shall be an Addams!”

* * *

Morticia and Gomez stepped out of the fireplace into the remains of the Potters’ home. “Gomez. Are you sure this is the right place?”

“Must be, my dear.” Gomez stepped away from the fireplace and saw a young man’s body lying at the bottom of the stairs, glasses askew. “I’m guessing this must have been James.” He knelt down and gently closed the man’s eyes.

“But where is the boy?” They both turned to look up the stairs as they heard a quiet whimper. “Gomez…”

He nodded and took his wife’s hand as they ascended the stairs. Gomez led her towards the sound of the boy’s crying. “In here.” They slowly entered the room and Morticia automatically went to pick up the crying toddler. “Oh, Harry.” She lifted the boy out of his crib, holding him up against her shoulder. “It will be ok, my son. You’re coming home with us.”

Gomez knelt down again by the red haired woman. “We’ll take care of your son, Lily.” He reached out and closed her eyes just as he had for James. As he stood again, he could hear a motorcycle in the distance. “We better go, querida.”

“Of course.” They made their way back downstairs and stepped into the fireplace just as the motorcycle landed outside. Gomez tossed a handful of Floo Powder down and cried “Addams Mansion!”

As Sirius Black walked through the front door of the Potter home, the last of the green flames died away.

Gomez and Morticia graciously stepped out of the fireplace in their living room, the toddler clinging to Morticia’s hair. “Shh… little one. You’re home now.”

Gomez reached for the noose by the fireplace and pulled it. “You rang?” Lurch stepped up behind him.

“Yes, old man. The Addams cradle. Put it in our room, would you?” Lurch grunted and turned to go get it from the attic. “Tish, we’ll need to do a blood adoption. Tonight, perhaps.”

“It’s Halloween, darling. The perfect day. We should make it his birthday.”

“Cara mia, that’s brilliant!” Gomez saw that the boy was still clutching to his wife. “Let’s get a look at him, shall we?”

“It’s okay, Harry. Gomez is your father now.” She gently turned him around so he could see his new home. “He already has our hair, at least.”

“Exactly! And those green eyes. We should change his name, just in case that Voldemort fellow comes looking for him.” Gomez brushed some hair away from his forehead. “Ah ha! What have we here?”

Mama took that moment to walk in, grinning. “That’s a curse scar, son. A beauty.”

Gomez smiled down at his new son. “Well, we can’t get rid of that. Could come in handy one day.” He turned to look at his mother. “We’ll need to do a blood adoption, Mama. Tonight.”

“It’s already brewing, Gomez.” She gave an evil grin. “I just need a bit of each of your blood. But what about the name?”

Morticia gazed down at him, contemplatively. “Hadrian, I think. Close enough to Harry not to confuse him.”

“Tish, that’s brilliant! But those eyes…”

“Berilo. His middle name should be Berilo.” Gomez turned to his mother questioningly. “It’s Spanish and means green gemstone.”

Morticia let the boy wrap his fingers around hers. “It’s perfect. Hadrian Berilo Addams. Our son.”

Harry, or Hadrian now, gazed all around him as he was carried down to the Addams playroom. There was a large cauldron on a side table, bubbling and giving off a dark smoke. Mama handed a knife to her son. “You first, Gomez.”

Gomez sliced his hand with the knife, letting his blood drip into the cauldron, which turned black. He laid the knife down and wrapped a bandage around his hand before reaching for the boy. Morticia handed him over and picked up the knife again, making a slice in her own hand. Her blood dripped down into the potion, which turned a deep red. As Morticia wrapped her own hand, Gomez brought his new son closer to the cauldron. As Mama moved towards him with the knife, Hadrian started whimpering and clutching at Gomez. “Now, son. It’s not that bad. And once it’s done, you’ll really be ours.” Gomez held his tiny hand out over the cauldron as Mama made a quick nick in his thumb. Two small drops fell into the potion which hissed for a moment before turning silver. “There we are. That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

Mama filled up a goblet with the potion, handing it to Gomez first. “Drink.” He took a swallow and handed it off to his wife, who also drank.

Getting a bit of the potion into the whiny toddler was a bit more difficult. “Come on son, just a bit.” Hadrian’s head whipped back and forth against Gomez’ shoulder, avoiding the goblet. “I know, son. You’re scared. But you’re home now. Mother and Father are here, as well as Grandmama. You’ll meet Fester later. But Father needs you to drink this. Come on son.”

Morticia reached up to her boy’s head and ran her fingers through his messy hair. “Drink it for Mother, dear.” She took the goblet and held it up to his mouth. “That’s it. Good boy.” As she pulled the goblet away, Hadrian started crying and screaming. “What’s happening, Gomez? Mama?”

Mama smiled. “It’s working. He’s changing.” They watched as his messy black hair became sleek and shiny like Gomez’, and his facial features sharpened to be more like his mother’s. However, his lightning scar stayed just as sharp as it was previously. Gomez held him tight as he seemed to get past the pain of the blood adoption and was reduced to just a few sniffles.

“Our son, Hadrian Berilo Addams.” Morticia smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to kiss her husband. “We’re parents.”

“And without the pain of childbirth.”

“Pity.”

Gomez smirked. “Trust me, querida. I’ll make sure to give you more.”

“I look forward to it, dear.”

“Let’s get this little one to bed. He’s had a long day.” Gomez carried Hadrian to their bedroom where Lurch had left the cradle. Morticia watched with a smile as Gomez laid him down in the old dark cradle. “Welcome home, my son.” The couple gazed down at the boy as he sucked on his thumb. Gomez couldn’t help but be filled with pride. Before leaving the room, Gomez knocked on Thing’s box. “Keep an eye on him will you?” Thing gave them a thumbs up as they left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

“We should let Fester know about his new nephew, Gomez.” Morticia had started knitting a blanket for Hadrian as soon as they’d reached the living room. Gomez was puffing on a cigar, staring into the fireplace, seemingly miles away. “Are you alright, dear?”

“Were we too hasty, Tish? What if there were plans already in place for him?”

“Darling, Lily asked for our help. She said he was in danger. It was only natural for us to respond.”

“But what if he resents us years from now?” Gomez was afraid that he’d want to actually be Harry Potter. The blood adoption was irreversible.

Morticia sighed. “If he asks, we’ll tell him. I don’t want to keep his story from him.”

“True.” Gomez jumped as the front door swung open. “Fester! Where’ve you been old man? You missed it!”

“You got him? Where is he?” Fester shook the rain off like a shaggy dog.

Morticia set her knitting aside. “He’s upstairs. Mama performed the blood adoption about an hour ago. You have a nephew, Fester.”

“What’d you name the little beast?” Fester cackled. “Something dark, I hope!”

“Hadrian. Hadrian Berilo Addams.” Gomez’ pride was evident. “He’s in mine and Tish’s room for now. At least till we can get a nursery set up for the lad.”

Morticia smiled at her brother-in-law. “He has a lovely curse scar that I just know you will appreciate.”

Thing chose that moment to come scrambling down the stairs and into the foyer. The hand started tugging on Gomez’ pants and motioning for them to follow. “What is it, Thing? Is there something wrong with Hadrian?” Thing scrambled back up the stairs, the three Addams following close behind. As soon as they got to the top of the stairs, they could hear the boy crying his eyes out. Gomez took off down the hall, swung open the door, and ran to the cradle. “It’s okay, son. Father’s here.” Gomez picked him up as Fester and Morticia entered the bedroom.

“Mama!” Hadrian wailed, beating his small fists against Gomez’ shoulder.

“Oh dear. I hope, I’m not going to be Momma.” Morticia looked taken aback, but moved to take her son from her husband. “Shh. Mother’s here. You’re safe.”

But no matter what either of them did, Hadrian still cried. Gomez and Morticia were at their wits’ end, when Mama came in and asked to hold him. “Anything, Mama. I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe he misses his parents.” Gomez went to speak up, but Mama shushed him. “His birth parents. He doesn’t know this house. He’s only been here a few hours. He doesn’t really know any of us yet either.” She rocked him back and forth. “Isn’t that right, Hadrian?”

Hadrian started to settle back down and Mama handed him back to Morticia. “He needs his mother, dearie. I wouldn’t leave him alone right now.”

“I suppose that was foolish of us, Gomez. Oh, we have so much to learn about being parents.” Morticia settled into the rocking chair by the window, rocking her new son.

“Fester, Mama. I’ll be down in a bit.” Gomez dismissed them, only having eyes for his wife and son. Once they’d left, closing the door behind them, Gomez sank to his knees by the chair. “Oh Tish. A son. Our son.” He reached a hand out to hold Hadrian’s hand. “We’ll need to get the legal mumbo jumbo taken care of. Perhaps we should go to Gringott’s in the city tomorrow and take care of the paperwork. We’ll have to get him added to our accounts.”

“Perhaps, dear.” Morticia barely heard her husband, as she stared into the eyes of her new baby.

Gomez smiled, knowingly. She needed some bonding time. All three of them did, really. He bent and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be downstairs. Going to call Tully.” Morticia merely hummed in acknowledgement.

* * *

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Hagrid landed in front of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, nearly in tears. “Professors! He was gone!”

“Gone? What do you mean?” Minerva screeched. “And where did you get that motorbike?”

“Sirius Black lent it to me. But he said when he’d gotten to the house, Harry was… He was gone!”

Dumbledore sighed sadly. “Well. He’s either dead, or one of Voldemort’s followers has him.”

“But You-Know-Who has gone, hasn’t he? Why would they take Harry?”

“I hate to think what they could be doing to him if they do have him. I almost… I’m sorry to say, he’s probably better off dead.”

Hagrid sobbed loudly and Minerva patted his shoulder. She felt near to tears herself. “Wouldn’t our roster for 1991 show us if he’s still alive?”

Dumbledore looked up. “Minerva, you are a genius.” However, when they reached the castle, they saw that Harry James Potter was no longer on the list.

“What should we do, Albus? Let the Ministry know?”

He paced around his desk and sank into the chair. “No. We’ll just say we’ve sent him away. Put him into hiding. Otherwise, Voldemort’s followers will think they can take over again.” He sighed. “This is a dark day, Minerva. A dark day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian is starting to get a little more comfortable with his new family, and has even found a friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series or the Addams Family. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and the creators of the Addams Family. No profits will be gained by this work. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A/N: I am absolutely blown away by the response to the first chapter. It certainly gave me incentive to get the next written quickly! However, I'm about to be bogged down in schoolwork for the next few weeks, so it may be a while before I can get Chapter 3 written. I have a generic idea where I want the story to go, but am kind of letting it flow as it is written. I'm also trying to do as much research on both the Addams Family and Harry Potter lore to make it as accurate as possible. However, I may miss a thing here or there, so just keep in mind it is A/U! :) I hope you're all enjoying it. Review if you feel so inclined and let me know what y'all think.

The next morning, Lurch dropped off the young family in front of the hidden entrance to the NYC Gringotts location. “Lurch, while we’re in here, do you think you could get a car seat for Hadrian?” Morticia had held him on her lap on the long drive into the city, but she knew that they needed to have one. Especially as they were planning to have more children. Lurch grunted. “Thank you, Lurch.”

Gomez held the door to the bank open for his wife and son. “Come along, querida.”

They were met immediately by a goblin in a suit. “Mr. and Mrs. Addams. Young Master Addams. How can we be of service this morning?”

“Ah, Blordak! We have a meeting with Tully.”

“Of course, Mr. Addams. He’s waiting for you in his office.” Blordak led them to a back office where Tully was waiting. “Tully, I’ve brought the Addams for you.”

“Thank you, Blordak. You may go.” Tully, another goblin, sharply dressed in a brown suit, stood up from his desk and greeted Gomez warmly as the office door shut. “Welcome. I’ve drawn up the official adoption papers, as you asked. There is much to discuss about the young master.”

Gomez and Morticia settled into the chairs proffered by the goblin. Hadrian was looking around the office, emerald eyes sparkling with wonder. “Tully, thank you for seeing us on such short notice. We’d like to get this settled as quickly as possible.”

“Absolutely. Now, we were made aware of the account transfer when the Potters were killed. So the young master has a considerable amount already to his name. I spoke with the London Gringotts office this morning and had the account changed to the US branch under the name of Hadrian Addams.”

“When you say a considerable amount…?”

“Yes. So the Potters had about 50,625 galleons in their account when they passed. That would convert to 707,066.24 dragots. All of which now belongs to your son, of course.”

Gomez pulled a lit cigar from his suit pocket and took a puff. “Were the Potters a prominent wizarding family?”

Tully nodded. “They were, in fact. Quite prominent in the fight against the Dark Lord. Lily and James, as I understand it, were a part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix, led by one Albus Dumbledore.”

“Dumbledore? Wasn’t he the one to defeat Grindelwald?”

“The very same. He is now the headmaster at Hogwarts.” Tully pulled out the parchment with the adoption papers. “The young master has been removed from Hogwarts’ rolls, and added to Ilvermorny’s now that he’s here in the US. We’ll handle his change of citizenship as well. When the blood adoption took place, it actually caused a bit of a stir until I heard from you and got everything straightened out.” He laid the parchment in front of Gomez. “Now, if you both would please sign here, that will make the adoption official in the eyes of MACUSA. We will make sure that his birth name is kept secret, of course.”

“Is he in any danger?” Morticia held Hadrian a little tighter. “No one’s going to come looking for him are they?”

Tully sighed. “It appears that last night when the Dark Lord went to the Potter home, he killed James and Lily. However, when he attempted to kill the boy, the spell backfired. The Dark Lord is gone, for now at least. I have it on good authority that Albus Dumbledore is under the impression that the boy did not survive. But he’s spread the story that he is in hiding.” Tully smirked. “Griphook was the Potter’s account manager and he informed me that Professor Dumbledore was rather shocked to find that he was no longer able to access the boy’s accounts.”

“This Dumbledore fellow. Is he likely to cause us problems down the road?” Gomez stroked his moustache as he watched his son reaching for a quill on Tully’s desk. “Not now, Hadrian. Leave it alone.”

“Quite alright, Mr. Addams.” Tully chuckled watching the young boy. “I doubt he will, but I’ll inform you of any action I see being taken by their Ministry of Magic or by Dumbledore himself.”

Gomez looked over the parchment, intently. “The boy’s birthday was July 31, 1980? So, he’d be… 15 months?” He sat back for a moment. “Can we change his birthday to Halloween, Tully? Act as if he’s three months younger?”

“Of course.” The goblin took the form back and made the necessary adjustments. Hadrian was starting to get restless, so Morticia stood, carrying him around the office. “As for his account, would you like to merge that into your own?”

Gomez puffed his cigar for a moment. “Let’s seal it for him, until he’s of age. Let it continue to grow interest. I trust that you can make some good investments for him.” Tully nodded. “Now, is there any kind of title associated with the Potter name?”

Tully shook his head. “No. But he was named as the successor for the Black line by his godfather, Sirius Black. However, Mr. Black has been arrested for betraying the Potters, murdering a Mr. Pettigrew and twelve no-majs, and was taken to Azkaban earlier today.”

“Is he the Wormtail Lily spoke of?” Morticia asked as she rocked Hadrian in her arms. “She mentioned they were betrayed by a Wormtail.”

“I’m not sure. But for right now, because Mr. Black is still alive, although incarcerated, his fortune would not be passed on yet.” Gomez nodded and signed the parchment. “I am assuming you’d like to name him heir to the Addams name?”

“Absolutely.” Gomez put his cigar out in his pocket as Morticia handed the toddler to him so she could sign the papers as well. “As we have more children, I’ll have our wills rewritten to include them. For now, though, it’s just Hadrian.” The aforementioned boy grasped at his father’s moustache, making Gomez chuckle.

“So, will Harry James Potter be declared dead? Or how does that work, Tully?” Morticia laid the quill back down as she finished signing.

“Officially, in our records, he is dead. However, Dumbledore has begun spreading the story that he was moved into hiding. I’m not sure how long that story will hold up, however.” Tully took the adoption parchment and filed it away in the cabinet behind his desk. “Regardless, no Gringotts goblin will betray him or you, Mr. Addams. Believe me when I say, your secret is safe with us. And as far as we are concerned, Hadrian Addams was born into your family a year ago.”

Gomez stood to shake Tully’s hand. “Thank you, Tully. We appreciate it. Truly.”

* * *

Over the next few months, Hadrian became more explorative, but he still was rather clingy with his mother. They had managed to move him into a nursery that Fester and Gomez had prepared, but many nights found Hadrian climbing into bed with his parents.

“Mo-er… Fa-er…” He sniffled as he tugged gently on their blanket. Gomez sat bolt upright, his eyes wide. Hadrian was still learning to talk, but almost had Mother, Father, Fester, and Mama down. However, he kept calling Lurch, “lunch,” which was always humorous.

“Ah, son. Come on up.” Gomez picked him up and he crawled over him to lie between his parents. “Another nightmare? They sure can be wonderful.”

“Oh, of course.” Morticia ran a hand down her son’s cheek, wiping his tears away. “You can sleep with us, my little bat.” Hadrian shook his head against her hand. “No bats? Snake, then?” She smiled as he curled up between them, falling back asleep almost instantly. “Oh, Gomez. He’s had nightmares nearly every night. What are we going to do?”

“Keep in mind, querida. His mother was killed right in front of him. That has to leave a mark.” Gomez rubbed a hand over the sleeping toddler’s back. “I think he’s adjusting rather well, all things considering. A few sleepless nights are really nothing.”

“You’re right, darling. He’s getting along so well with Kitty Kat. And he’s taken so well to Fester. I just hope that he’ll start calming down a bit. That dynamite blast yesterday scared the poor thing half to death.”

“He’ll get better, dearest. But yes, he has been a little jumpy.” Gomez cupped his wife’s face in his hand. “I’m worried about you, Tish. We haven’t had any time alone for weeks.”

Morticia sighed. “You’re right, Gomez, darling. Maybe Fester can take Hadrian out to the cemetery to run around later today. I’ve missed you, bubele.”

“Oh, Tish. You know what that does to me…” He grabbed her hand and attempted to kiss up her arm. At least until Hadrian rolled over in his sleep, reminding his parents he was there. Gomez’ head dropped back down to the pillow.

“Parents now, bubele later.” Morticia smirked and squeezed her husband’s arm gently. “Try and get a bit more sleep, dear.” Gomez nodded, sighing deeply as he draped an arm across his little family, pulling them closer.

* * *

“Here we are, tripe of salamander.” Morticia set a platter down on the table. She put a bit in a bowl before setting it down in front of her son. “Eat up, son.”

“The perfect breakfast, querida.” Gomez served his wife and himself before handing the platter to Fester. “Hard sauce, Tish?”

Morticia nodded as she tried to feed a spoonful to Hadrian. “Come now, darling. You have to eat for Mother.”

“No!” Hadrian slapped a hand down into the bowl, knocking the spoon from his mother’s hand. Morticia sighed, but tried again.

“Please, darling. You must eat.”

“Let me try, dear. You go ahead and eat your breakfast.” Gomez got up and sat down on his son’s other side. “Come on, son. It’s salamander. You love salamander.” He then attempted to feed him, having no more luck than his wife. “Fester, make him laugh, will you?”

“Sure!” Fester stuck a lightbulb in his mouth, making it blink. Hadrian laughed and Gomez took the opportunity and stuck the spoon in his son’s mouth. The young boy gave Gomez such a look of disdain, the adults burst out laughing. “He’s becoming an Addams alright! That was Morticia to a T!”

“Fester!” Morticia crossed her arms, glaring at him. But immediately broke into snickers again as her son copied her mannerism. “Oh, Hadrian. My perfect little boy.” She leaned over and kissed the top of his head gently. “Eat, son. You’re going out with your Uncle Fester for a while today.”

The tears came immediately. “Mo-er! No! I stay.” Thankfully it wasn’t a full blown tantrum, but just separation anxiety. “No go!”

Gomez tried to step in. “You’ll have fun with Uncle Fester. And when you get back, maybe we can play with my trains. Wouldn’t that be fun?” The tears silently poured down the young boy’s face. “Hadrian, son. Come here.” Gomez took him into his lap and hugged him tight. “You know your mother and I love you very much.” The boy nodded against Gomez’ chest. “Well, Uncle Fester wants to spend time with you too. Isn’t that right, Fester?”

The bald man across the table nodded, grinning widely. “That’s right! We’ll have fun!”

Morticia gave him a sideways look. “No more dynamite right now, Fester. Electricity is fine.”

“Morticia, you take all the fun out of it!” He stuck the lightbulb back in his mouth, pouting. It had the intended result though, making Hadrian laugh. “There we go! So after breakfast, we’re off, alright?”

“That’s it, son. Eat a bit more of your salamander. Don’t want you getting too hungry while you’re out, right?” Gomez settled him back down in the high chair and Hadrian tried to feed himself the best he could. “Good boy.”

After seeing Fester and Hadrian off, Gomez and Morticia quickly retreated to their bedroom. “It’s been too long, cara mia.”

“That it has, mon cher.” She smirked as Gomez’ eyes bugged out.

“That’s French! You know what that does to me!” He grabbed her hand and kissed up her arm as he spoke. “Speak some more. Crème brulee, soup du jour, s'il vous plaît, anything…”

“Fais-moi l’amour.” Morticia cupped his cheek and brought him in for a kiss.

Gomez moaned. “Gladly.”

* * *

Fester watched as his nephew played among the headstones. “Whatcha got there, Hadrian?” The toddler was bent over, playing with something in the brown grass. They hadn’t had any snow recently, and the weather had been a little warmer than normal.

“Nake…” Fester came over and saw where Hadrian was pointing. “Nake seep?” The boy looked up at his uncle questioningly. The snake didn’t appear to be moving.

“Must be, Hadrian.” Fester reached down to pick up the little snake and it slowly wrapped around his wrist. “Just a garter snake. Darn.”

Hadrian reached for the snake. “Nake!” Fester held the snake down for the boy to see better and the snake reached out towards the boy. “Hi, nake.” Hadrian giggled as the snake slithered out towards him. He looked up at his uncle again. “Like nake.”

Fester watched as Hadrian held the little snake, giggling as it hissed. It seemed he could even understand the snake. “Hadrian… Can you hear the snake?”

Hadrian nodded, smiling as the garter snake slithered up his arm to lie across his shoulders. “I keep?”

“Well, sure! All boys need a pet!” Fester picked him up, carrying him back to the house. “Hadrian, did the snake talk?”

“Uh huh.” Hadrian nodded, his arms tightening around his uncle’s neck. “Like nake.”

As soon as they’d reached the house, Fester took the boy straight into the living room. “Gomez. Morticia. I think he’s a parselmouth.” Hadrian ran straight to his father, who lept up from his Zen Yogi pose to give his son a hug. “He found a little garter snake in the cemetery and says he could hear it.”

“Well, son. Let’s get a look at your little friend.” Morticia set her knitting down and joined her husband and son. The garter snake poked its’ head out the neck of Hadrian’s sweater before slithering down his arm. “Hello, there.”

“She’s a beauty, son. What should we name her?”

The snake hissed at Hadrian and the boy nodded. “Kaa. Name Kaa.”

Gomez’ eyes grew wide as he glanced at his wife. “Did the snake tell you her name, Hadrian?” Their son nodded, still focused on his snake. “Have you talked to a snake before?” Hadrian shook his head.

“I keep?” He turned to look up at his parents for reassurance.

“But, of course! Of course you can!” Gomez sat back in his chair and pulled his boy into his lap. “Now, you’re going to need to keep her warm. Kaa can’t stay warm on her own. We’ll have to put her in a tank to sleep with a lamp. I’m sure we have an extra one lying around somewhere. But you can still carry her around too. Okay?”

“Otay, Fa-er.”

“Would you like to watch Father play with the trains, Hadrian?” Gomez asked, a hand on his son’s back, who nodded. “Alright, then.” Gomez stood and lifted the boy up on his shoulders as he walked towards the room where they kept the train set. “Should we make them crash today? Or should they miss?” Gomez smirked, knowing his son’s answer.

“Cash! Cash!”

Gomez grinned with pride. “That’s my boy!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian is growing up quickly, and there's a new addition to the family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series or the Addams Family. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and the creators of the Addams Family. No profits will be gained by this work. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> A/N: A bit shorter this time. I still have a huge college paper due before I go on vacation, so I really should be focusing on that right now. But I couldn't leave this little family alone for that long. I've got a couple chapters written that will happen a ways down the road, but now I'm having to fill in the gap between the sections. I've read a few other stories about the Addamses adopting Harry, but they were a bit too dark for my taste. So, while I am taking the movies into consideration (and borrowing a few lines), Morticia and Gomez's personalities are going to be more in line with the 60's TV show, when it was a bit more light-hearted. Also, even though the Addams are a wizarding family, expect them to dabble in both worlds. They also won't have house elves, since Lurch is there.

As Hadrian grew he was a veritable whirlwind of toddler. Many nights found Gomez and Morticia collapsing into bed, completely exhausted. He was curious about everything, and extremely mobile.

Little bouts of accidental magic were also common around the house. Today, though, Hadrian had found a way to float up to the ceiling and Lurch was on a ladder, trying to pull him down. “Hadrian, come down from there, dear!” Morticia was beside herself, seeing her little boy on the ceiling.

“Maybe he can stay up there. Clean the ceiling!”

“Gomez!”

“What? It’ll save Lurch’s neck from having to look up to clean.”

“I will not have our son as a ceiling ornament, Gomez!” Morticia crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for him to find a way to retrieve Hadrian from the ceiling.

“Querida. He’ll be fine! He’s all boy. Hadrian will come down when he’s ready.” Gomez slipped an arm around her waist, kissing along her shoulder. “In fact, we could always use the time alone.”

“Absolutely not. Our son’s on the ceiling!” Gomez sighed, seeing his wife was not going to let it go. “Get him down, Gomez.”

“Son, come on down. How about we go play with the trains, huh?”

Hadrian giggled as Lurch was finally able to pull him down. “Oh, my darling!” Morticia took the boy in her arms, hugging him tight. “You frightened me, Hadrian.”

“Twains! Cash twains!” Hadrian reached out for his father who took him from Morticia.

“Alright, son. We’ll go crash some trains. No more floating, though.”

“Otay, Fa-er.” Hadrian looked over his father’s shoulder, waving at his mother as Gomez walked towards the library where they kept the trains.

Morticia sighed. “Have fun, dear.” She walked back over to her chair and picked up her knitting, stabbing the needles through rather forcefully.

“What’s wrong, Morticia?” Mama asked after watching her daughter-in-law for a few minutes.

“Nothing.” She sighed. “I thought that Hadrian was really bonding with me recently, but all it takes anymore is Gomez mentioning trains, and off they go, disappearing into the library.” A tear welled up and spilled over her cheek. “Just being silly, I know.”

“Morticia, dear. That boy adores you. It seems to me, those trains are the one thing that has bonded him with Gomez. The rest of the day, he’s toddling around after you.”

“You’re right, Mama. I just love that boy so much. Any time he’s out of my sight, I just ache to hold him.”

Mama reached over and patted her knee. “You’ve taken to motherhood so well, my dear. It suits you.”

“You think so?” She sighed again. “Sometimes, I wonder…” Just then their boy came running into the living room and straight to his mother, who set her knitting aside to pick up her son. “There you are, Hadrian, darling. Did you have fun with Father?” Hadrian nodded as he leaned into his mother’s embrace.

“Mmm hmm.” Mama smiled as she returned to her potion book.

* * *

“...And so the witch lured Hansel and Gretel into the candy house by offering them more sweets. And she told them to look in the oven. She was about to push them in, when lo and behold, Hansel pushed the poor defenseless witch into the oven instead, where she was burned alive, writhing in agony.” Morticia smiled down at Hadrian who had fallen fast asleep as she told him the bedtime story. She bent down and kissed his forehead gently before leaving his bedroom.

When she returned to the living room, Gomez was standing on his head, flipping through the paper. “Little tyke asleep?”

“He is, mon cher.”

Gomez flipped himself back up on his feet, running to his wife’s side. “Ah, Tish. When you speak French…” He immediately began kissing along her arm and neck.

“Gomez, we need to focus on Hadrian’s birthday. He’ll be two just next week.”

“Of course, you’re right.” Gomez shook himself. “I was thinking of getting him a broom. Since he seems to be drawn to flying anyways.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, dear.”

* * *

As soon as Hadrian was provided with a toy broom, it seemed that they were having an even harder time keeping track of him. Thankfully, Gomez had the forethought to charm it to not be able to leave the family property. Otherwise, Hadrian would have found a way to terrorize all of New Jersey. The months following the boy’s second birthday were exhausting for the whole family. Fester was constantly running out of power, Mama was spending more time hiding in the attic with her cauldron, and the two young parents were beginning to feel like ships passing in the night.

Morticia was finding that she was more and more exhausted as the months wore on. Nothing she or her husband did was able to restore her energy. And with all the constant goings-on, she somehow missed that she hadn’t had a cycle in months. “Gomez, darling. Do I look different to you?” Morticia stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom gazing at herself in her nightgown.

Gomez pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. “Just as beautiful as the day I married you, querida.”

“I’m serious, Gomez!” She stepped away slightly, running a hand over her stomach. “I can hardly fit into my nightgown anymore. Do you think…?”

“You could be, cara mia.” He stepped up to her again, pulling her against him. “A sibling for our Hadrian.” Gomez’ hand slipped down to cover his wife’s, which was cradling her slightly enlarged belly.

Morticia couldn’t help but smile as she looked in the mirror. “Are we ready for another child, Gomez?”

“I think so, querida. And just think. This time you’ll get to have the wonderful pain of childbirth.” As he bent to kiss along her neck, he pulled his wand from his pocket. “Conceptum revelio,” Gomez whispered as they both watched a gentle blue glow emanate from her stomach. “Cara mia, another son.”

Morticia’s still had one hand on her stomach, but the other came up to cup her husband’s cheek. “Oh, Gomez. Fais-moi l’amour.” He threw his wand behind him, not caring where it landed. Morticia’s arms automatically wrapped around his neck as he picked her up, carrying her to the bed, intent on spending some time alone.

* * *

By that summer, Morticia was very clearly pregnant. She felt like a beached whale, despite her husband’s still constant attention. Finally, one evening, when she was sitting in the living room, knitting a onesie for her new son, she started feeling the cramps which she knew were labor pains.

“Gomez, darling. Great news.” She waited for him to look up from his perusal of the stocks in the paper. “I’m going to have a baby.”

He smiled at her, graciously. “Cara mia.”

“Right now.”

It took a second for him to realize what she said. “Now?!” He leapt to his feet, scooping up Hadrian off his broom as he flew by. “Fester! Mama! It’s time!”

The whole family was in an immediate frenzy, all trying to get Morticia into the fireplace to floo to St. Jouge’s Hospital for the Ailing and Maimed in New York City. Fester and Mama took charge of Hadrian, heading to the waiting room, but Gomez jogged alongside the stretcher as Morticia was moved to a room. “Are you in unbearable pain? Is it inhuman? My darling, is it torture?”

“Oui.” Morticia smirked as Gomez tripped over his feet in excitement, trying to kiss her hand as they raced down the hall.

“Mrs. Addams, would you like a pain relieving potion?”

“No, thank you. But Gomez may need a calming draught if you have one.” She watched as her husband looked about to pass out. The attending mediwitch went to hand one to Gomez, who waved it away.

“This isn’t your first, though, is it Mrs. Addams?” The Healer, Montgomery, was checking her dilation. “I thought you had a son already.”

She let out a tiny moan through the contraction, causing Gomez to run back to her side. “Cara mia.”

“Mon cher.” Morticia patted her husband’s cheek before responding. “We do. But this is my first pregnancy.”

“Well, we’re moving along, but not quite ready to go. You’re just a couple centimeters away from being fully dilated.”

Morticia felt another contraction roll through her, as she gently squeezed Gomez’ hand. “Mmm.”

“Alright, Mrs. Addams. It’s going to be a little while, so I’ll be back shortly to check on you. Mr. Addams, call me if anything changes.”

Gomez nodded as the Healer and mediwitch both left the room, but he only had eyes for his wife. “Tish. Seeing you like this, in pain that I am not causing you. It’s torture, querida.”

She could see the anguish on his face as she bore down through another contraction, only letting out a tiny squeak. “Oh, but Gomez, my dear. This is from you. You gave me another son.” She smiled as she squeezed his hand gently. “Je t’aime.”

“Tish…” He pressed a desperate kiss to her hand as she let out another little moan. “Let me get the Healer, querida.” She nodded and he stepped away just long enough to call the Healer back in.

Healer Montgomery came in within moments, and checked her dilation again. “Alright, Mrs. Addams. It’s time. The next time you feel one coming on, I want you to push.”

The next twenty minutes were a complete blur for Gomez. He was so focused on Morticia and trying to keep himself calm, that when the Healer called out, “It’s a boy!” Gomez felt like everything was spinning around him. “Mr. Addams. Mr. Addams!” The mediwitch quickly cast a cushioning charm right before Gomez hit the ground.

“Gomez!”

Once they’d finally brought him around, he was quick to return to Morticia’s side. “I’m alright, querida.” He watched in awe as his new son was handed to his wife. “Oh, Tish.”

“Our baby boy, darling.” She held the baby to her chest as he looked up at his parents. “Pugsley.”

After Pugsley had been cleaned up and fed, and Morticia was resting, he quickly made his way out to the waiting room, excited to tell his family.

“Gomez!” Fester shouted as he entered the waiting room.

“What news?” Mama cried.

“He’s an Addams!” Hadrian went running over to his father who picked him up. “You’re a big brother, Hadrian.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More changes to the family are inevitable as the years pass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is fairly short, but it's more of a summary of the next several years. Bit of a time jump here. I'm headed out of town tomorrow, so I'm not sure how much writing I'll be able to get done, but I already have BIG plans in place. I'm pretty excited to see where this takes them. 
> 
> I appreciate the kudos and comments greatly! I'm trying to figure out a way that I can attach a file of the "family tree" I created, but am not sure how/if it can be done.  
> As I watch the 60's show and compare it to other versions of the family, I'm seeing just how much I love Carolyn and John's portrayal of Morticia and Gomez. Their love for their children and each other is very evident, and they're not afraid to show it. I love the lightheartedness of the episodes, with just a tinge of darkness.  
> I'm also trying to incorporate as much of the canon Harry Potter storyline as I can. Obviously, many things are going to have to be adjusted, but I'm working hard on it!

Morticia and Gomez quickly realized that having a newborn was completely different to having an almost three year old. And having them both at the same time was not easy. Pugsley would cry for his mother’s attention, and Hadrian would get upset that she wasn’t paying attention to him. Thankfully, Lurch, Mama, and Fester were there to help out but it was completely different from when they’d first brought Hadrian home.

“Mother!” Hadrian had found himself moved to another bedroom so his new brother could have the nursery. And he wasn’t happy about it. At the moment, he just wanted to be held. “UP!”

He had gone looking for his mother, and found her attending to Pugsley. But, all he wanted was her. The longer she focused on the new infant, the more upset he got. Within moments, he had melted into a pool of tears and a tantrum.

“Hadrian, please! Not right now!” The crying toddler was lying on the floor, banging his fists in an attempt to get her attention. “Gomez!”

“Yes, querida?” Gomez called back.

“Come get Hadrian, please darling!” The shouting match was getting louder as they tried to communicate over the toddler’s screams.

“NO! NO! Hadrian baby!” Gomez walked into the room, scooping his crying son off the floor. “Mother!”

“Come on, son. Let’s go downstairs.” But Hadrian continued to scream and kick his father as he was carried towards the door. “Stop that right now, Hadrian.”

“I’m baby! I’m baby!” It suddenly clicked for Gomez what the problem was. Hadrian was so used to getting all the attention, and now there was a new baby in the house. Unfortunately, Hadrian had gotten himself so wound up, that the windows in the nursery shattered, glass falling from both windows. 

“I know, son. You miss your mother.” Gomez sighed as he waved his wand, repairing the windows. “How about we go outside and let Kaa get some exercise?”

Gomez took Hadrian outside to the cemetery, hoping it would give him a chance to calm down. But Hadrian kept crying for Morticia as he was carried among the gravestones. “Want Mother!”

“Hadrian, Mother’s busy right now. Don’t you want to spend some time with Father?” After a while, his tears turned into sniffles, the movement of his father carrying him, soothing. “That’s it my, boy. I know you’re not happy your little brother is taking all her time.” Gomez felt his son sniffle against his shoulder. “But Father is here. We’re the men of the family right now. Can you be my big, strong, boy?” Gomez sat down on a bench, settling Hadrian on his knee. “How about it?”

Hadrian, although still sniffling, nodded. “Trains?”

Gomez couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course! We can go crash some trains.” As he stood again, settling his son on his hip, he smiled. “I’ll even let you push the plunger…”

* * *

As the young family became more comfortable having a new baby around the house, Hadrian found himself more attached to his father since Morticia was spending more time with Pugsley. It was a welcome change for Gomez as he got to spend more one-on-one time with his eldest. Ever since they’d brought him home, Hadrian had been completely enraptured with his mother, and hadn’t really had as much of a chance to bond with Gomez.

By the following summer, Hadrian had warmed up some towards his brother, but was still fairly attached to his father. With Hadrian almost four and Pugsley a year old, Morticia and Gomez started feeling more comfortable leaving their children with Mama and Fester. And the boys were more willing to be left with their uncle and grandmother as well.

Of course, the more time Gomez and Morticia had to spend alone, meant there was soon another Addams on the way. Wednesday Addams was born in March of 1985, making them a family of five.

With three children of varying ages in the house, there never seemed to be a peaceful moment. Once Hadrian was old enough, all the adults in the house started tutoring him in the basics of magic. Mama taught astronomy and divination, while Fester took on the potions lessons, as well as how to blow up dynamite. Morticia taught herbology, reading, and writing, and Gomez was in charge of charms, transfiguration, and defense. As he wouldn’t get a wand until he went to Ilvermorny, he was only learning the theory to most, but it was a good basis for when he went to school. A couple years later, Pugsley joined him in his lessons.

In the fall of 1989, when Hadrian was 9 and Pugsley was 6, a Mr. Hilliard came to the Addams house, attempting to get the children enrolled at the Sherwood School. Gomez and Morticia assured him that the children were being homeschooled until they were old enough to go to boarding school as all Addams children did.

Shortly after, Mama came down with a bad case of dragon pox and was unable to recover. Fester had reunited with his long lost girlfriends, Flora and Fauna, and they eloped. While Gomez, Morticia, and the children missed them both dearly, they were glad to have the house to just themselves. Lurch stayed on as their faithful butler, and Fester came by frequently, willing to babysit whenever asked.

Hadrian received his long awaited owl from Ilvermorny in the beginning of July 1991. The horned owl flew through the kitchen window as they finished up breakfast. He grinned when a letter was dropped onto his plate.

_Mr. H. Addams_

_001 Cemetery Lane_

_Westfield, NJ_

“Mother! Father! It’s my Ilvermorny letter!” The proud parents watched as he ripped it open, reading it quickly before handing it to them to read.

_Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Agilbert Fontaine_

_(First Class, Grand Sorcerer, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Addams,_

_With great honor, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl no later than July 31 st._

_Term begins September 1 st. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Ilvermorny’s heritage._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Agilbert Fontaine_

_Headmaster_

After Morticia read the letter, she passed it to her husband. “I’m so proud of you, Hadrian. You’re growing up so fast!”

“You sure are, my boy. Almost eleven!” Gomez clapped his eldest on the shoulder.

“I can’t wait!” Hadrian grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian is off to Ilvermorny. Where will he end up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter already! I expect we're going to be moving along much more smoothly now. Read, enjoy, review! Thanks y'all!

Hadrian had been dying to go to Ilvermorny for years. His father had gone when he was young, and he was going to be the next Addams to grace the halls of the American Wizarding School. Although he wasn’t quite eleven, he’d be going off to school that September.

The weeks moving up to September 1st were filled with excitement for Hadrian, but he was also a little sad to be leaving his family behind for the first time. Pugsley wouldn’t be joining him at school for another three years.

Although he didn’t yet have a wand, he had been learning basic spells for years. Grandmama had taught him astronomy and divination. His father had been teaching him some basic charms, transfiguration, and defensive spells. Hadrian had loved his potions lessons with Uncle Fester, usually because they tended to end up in explosions, but it was always fun. And his mother had been having him help her in the solarium for years. Although he’d grown up around magic, he knew there would still be tons to learn.

The first Sunday in September found Gomez and Morticia climbing into the Packard to take Hadrian to school. Fester had offered to babysit Pugsley and Wednesday as the couple really wanted to see Hadrian off.

“Does everyone drive to school, Mother?” Hadrian asked as they pulled away from the curb.

“Not everyone. Only those families who live close enough. Many wizarding families don’t have cars, you know. Some will come in by train or side-along apparition. A few may even use a portkey.”

Hadrian grinned. “I wish I could apparate to school. That would be wicked.”

The constant questions continued over the next four hours. “What house do you think I’ll be in, Father?”

“Not sure, son. But I bet you’re a Horned Serpent like your old man.”

Morticia reached a hand out to pat her son’s knee. “Any house would be wonderful, dear. Whichever one you go to is gaining a wonderful young man.”

Hadrian grinned. “How does the sorting ceremony work?”

“You have to fight a bear, my boy.” Gomez laughed as Hadrian looked taken aback. “Just kidding! It’s a surprise.”

“But how do I pick my wand?”

“Well, everyone gets a wand after they’re sorted, of course. We Addamses all have a Beauvais wand. It’s an Addams tradition.” Gomez pulled a cigar from his pocket and took a puff.

“But if you don’t dear, that’s fine too.” Morticia gave an exasperated look to her husband.

“I can’t wait! I bet I’ll get a Beauvais wand. They’re the best, right?”

“Of course! Only the best for an Addams!”

“Hadrian, darling. All we want is for you to do your best and be yourself. But make sure to act like an Addams. Maintain your poise and the family honor.”

“I will, Mother. I promise.” As Lurch pulled up to the castle, Hadrian barely let the car roll to a stop before he was out the door. “Come on, Mother! Father!”

Gomez and Morticia stepped out of the car, watching as their boy took in the sight of the huge castle. “Come here, Hadrian, my boy.” The ten year old obediently joined his parents as Lurch pulled his luggage from the trunk. “We’re proud of you, son.”

Morticia was dabbing at her eyes. “I’m so going to miss you, darling.” She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Be good and write us once you get to your dorm tonight. We want to hear everything about your first night.”

“I will, Mother.” The young man suddenly grabbed his mother in a hug around the waist. “I’ll miss you! I love you!”

Gomez joined the hug, wrapping his arms around his wife and son. “We’ll miss you too, son. Have a great term and we’ll see you for the holidays.”

“Yes, Father.” Hadrian nodded as they broke apart. “I’ll see you soon. Bye Lurch!”

Morticia and Gomez watched as their eldest son headed into the castle. “Come along, querida.” Gomez held the Packard’s door open for his wife to sit down. It was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

“Addams, Hadrian.” Hadrian gulped. He wasn’t expecting to be the very first one sorted! He stepped up to the Gordian Knot in the entrance hall, with the whole school watching him from above in complete silence. What if none of the houses wanted him? What if he just stood there forever and nothing happened?

After just a few seconds, the crystal in the Horned Serpent’s head lit up, followed by the Wampus roaring. Hadrian didn’t even have to think. “Horned Serpent,” he said proudly, prompting a nod from the headmaster. He stepped out of the circle, making way for Megan Bell who was sorted into Thunderbird. Once he had made it to the wall, he felt like he could take a deep breath and actually watch the rest of the ceremony without fear. He’d made it into Horned Serpent, just like his father! A smirk, then a full blown smile found its’ way onto his face. He knew his father would be proud.

Once all the first years were sorted, they were led into another room for the wand ceremony. Hadrian could see what seemed like hundreds of wands lying on tables in front of them. But, he felt a draw towards one table in particular. To keep students from trying to influence the wand selection, none of them were marked. But they would go where they were drawn, as their wand would be calling out to them. Hadrian reached out and picked up a dark brown wand with a slight purple hue. It felt warm in his hand. He knew this was the one.

The woman helping with the wand ceremony nodded, approvingly. “Ten inches. Beauvais. Swamp Mayhaw wood with a hair of a rougarous.” The boy grinned. _A Beauvais wand! Excellent_.

At dinner, he got a chance to meet his new roommates. “I’m Hadrian Addams.”

“Granger. Gage Granger.” A boy with sandy brown hair shook his hand.

“Joel Rogers.” Hadrian had stood next to him during the ceremony. They had chatted briefly beforehand. He could see them becoming fast friends.

“I’m Troy. Troy Donaldson. I had no idea I was magical until I got the letter. How about you guys?”

Gage and Joel had grown up in wizarding households, just like Hadrian. Gage was an only child, but Joel had a huge family. “I’m the second oldest. My brother Riley’s a seventh year. My twin brother was sorted into Thunderbird. And I have three sisters but they’re are all younger than us. How about you, Hadrian?”

“I’m the oldest. I’ve got a younger brother, Pugsley, and a sister, Wednesday.” Hadrian smiled. “My father was in Horned Serpent. It’s kind of a family tradition. Mother went to Beauxbatons.”

“I wish Ethan had gotten Horned Serpent too.” Joel poked at his food, looking over at the Thunderbird table, where his twin sat, looking equally as miserable.

“You’ll still see him all the time.”

He sighed. “I know, but I was just hoping we would be together.”

After dinner, the heads of each house led their new charges to their dormitories. “Good evening, Horned Serpents. I’m your head of house, Mrs. Williams. If you need anything this year, I will be the one you should come to. Our dormitory is found inside the library. My quarters are across the hall from the library if you need to find me when classes are not in session.” She led them into the library, stopping in front of a bookshelf near the back of the library. “The book will change periodically, so make sure to check the bulletin board each morning. Whenever the book changes, you can find the new title there.” She pulled on a turquoise book and the bookshelf opened for them to enter.

The room they walked into was decorated in a Victorian style, in deep turquoise and gold tones. There weren’t any windows as the walls were covered with even more bookshelves. When Hadrian looked up, he saw there were a few skylights he assumed would provide light during the day.

“The boys’ dorms are up these stairs, and the girls’ at the opposite end of the room.” Mrs. Williams made sure to make eye contact with each new student. “Let me make this clear. Boys cannot get into the girls’ dorms, and girls cannot enter the boys’. I would not suggest you try to get around the enchantments barring entry.” Hadrian smirked. That was a challenge he would be excited to try.

The four boys made their way up the steps into their room, which had windows looking out into the courtyard. “What the heck is that?!” Troy screeched as a large bird swooped through the window.

“Hey, Zelda girl.” Hadrian walked over to the window, taking the letter from the Addams’ vulture. “This is the family vulture, Zelda.”

“You don’t use owls?” Gage looked between Hadrian and the large bird in shock. “You’re weird, Addams.”

Hadrian shrugged as he dropped onto the bed furthest from the window. His newest snake, Edgar’s tank was sitting on top of the dresser closest to the bed. The ball python slithered out of the tank to join his owner on the bed as Hadrian opened the letter.

_Hadrian, dear. Your father and I are so proud of you and the young wizard you’re growing into. The house already seems so empty without you here. Pugsley and Wednesday have asked me to say hello for them. Your Uncle Fester said that he will be sending you some dynamite caps soon, so be looking for Zelda to bring you a package. Study hard, my son. We’ll see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Mother_

Hadrian found himself getting a little emotional, but hid it quickly by digging in his trunk until he found his stationary. “Hold on, Zelda. I’ll write a return letter.”

_Hello, Mother and Father. I just got to my dorm in Horned Serpent. I have three roommates, Troy, Gage, and Joel. I think I’m going to be friends with Joel. He seems pretty cool. Troy and Gage were a little frightened by Zelda, I think. I don’t really know why. Troy’s family are No-Maj, but Gage and Joel’s families are wizards and witches. Mrs. Williams is my head of house and she seems alright. The food’s okay, but not as good as Mother’s or Lurch’s cooking. I miss everyone, but am excited for classes to start in the morning. Oh, and I did get a Beauvais wand! I’ll send another letter soon._

_Hadrian_

“Here you go, Zelda.” The vulture let out a loud caw before taking Hadrian’s letter and flying out the window. Hadrian walked back over to his bunk and collapsed into bed. The other three boys were already falling asleep. It had been a long day. “Goodnight, Edgar,” Hadrian hissed quietly to the ball python before falling asleep, himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian gets settled into Horned Serpent as only an Addams can. How will his first full day at Ilvermorny go?

“What’ve we got first, Gage?” The boys were looking over their schedule during breakfast. Hadrian stuffed a fork full of eggs into his mouth as Gage and Troy discussed classes.

“Potions with Wampus, first thing. Then Transfiguration with the Pukwudgies.”

“Double Defense with Thunderbird this afternoon, though! I get to see my brother!” Joel seemed exceedingly relieved. Just then, his older brother slid in next to him. “Hey, Riley.”

“Sup, little bro? How are you feeling?”

“I miss Ethan.” Joel went back to poking at his food again.

“He’s right over there, kid.” Riley thumbed towards the Thunderbird table. “You’ll be fine. Find me if you need me, alright?” Joel nodded as Riley stood. “See ya.”

“He seems cool.” Hadrian said, trying to pull Joel out of his funk.

“Oh, he is.” He sighed. “He’s captain of the Quidditch team. Girls follow him everywhere. I feel like I have a lot to live up to, following in his footsteps.”

“You’re cool too, Joel.” The boys shared a smile. “Come on, time for Potions.”

“Good morning, class.” Mr. Gladstone, a young Black man, greeted them. “Welcome to first year potions. I’m Mr. Gladstone, and I’m hoping we’re going to have a great year in here.” He picked up a schedule off the desk behind him, looking at it. “So, we’ll be together every Monday morning and Wednesday afternoons. This morning, though, we just want to start with something super simple. If you could all pull out your books, please and turn to the Cure for Boils.”

Hadrian opened his bag, pulling out his copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and easily starting the potion. Uncle Fester had taught him this one a few years ago. After Mr. Gladstone had finished speaking, he got up and went to the ingredients cabinet to collect enough dried Nettles, snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills, and Flobberworm Mucus for both Joel and himself. “Can you crush the snake fangs?” Hadrian asked as he lit the fire under their cauldron. “I’ve made this plenty of times before.” As the class wore on, Hadrian kept checking the potion to make sure they’d done it right.

“Porcupine quills next?” Joel was holding them over the cauldron, before Hadrian caught what he was doing.

“Wait! No!” He winced as the cauldron melted in front of them. Thankfully, he was quick enough on his feet to pull his friend away from the cauldron as the concoction spread. “You have to take it off the fire first…” Hadrian groaned.

“Sorry, Hadrian.”

“Boys, are you both alright?” Mr. Gladstone had quickly made his way to their station, waving his wand to clean up the mess. “What happened?”

Joel gulped, looking at his feet. “I’m sorry, Mr. Gladstone. I added the quills.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Rogers. Everyone back to work. Make sure that you take your cauldron off the flame before you add the porcupine quills or it will not be a pretty picture.”

“Are you alright, Joel?” Hadrian asked as they went back to their seats. The boy nodded, but wouldn’t look at his friend. “Joel?”

“I’m sorry I screwed it up. I never was great at potions.”

“It’s alright. I can help you. I’ve been making potions with my Uncle Fester for years.”

“Really, Hadrian?”

“Of course!” Once the class was over, the boys made their way to Transfiguration. “What do you think we’re going to do in Transfiguration? I’d love to learn to turn into an animal.”

Thankfully, Joel had gotten out of his slump by the time they made it to Transfiguration. Mr. Jamison had them start with the basics of turning a match into a needle, which Hadrian struggled with, but Joel quickly mastered. By the time they got to their double Defense against Dark Magic class, Joel and Hadrian were like best friends.

When they returned to their dorm that night, Zelda was waiting with a package. “Sweet! Uncle Fester sent me some dynamite!”

“Did you just say dynamite?” Troy looked like he wanted to run and hide.

“Yeah. Wanna see if we can get in the girls’ dorms?” Hadrian was already pulling out a stick of dynamite and a pack of matches.

“I’m not getting in trouble the first day! Absolutely not. You’re on your own.”

Hadrian shrugged. “Suit yourself. Joel, you coming?”

“Uh…” He looked worried. “I think I’m just going to go to bed.”

“Alright.” Hadrian quickly left the dorm, carrying his dynamite. It only took a few minutes before they heard and felt a large explosion from the common room, followed by several screams.

“MR. ADDAMS!!!” The three boys looked at each other before hesitantly making their way down to the common room to examine the damage.

Their head of house had Hadrian by the ear, pulling him out the door of the common room. “In all my years, I have never seen something such as this! A hundred points from Horned Serpent!”

Hadrian quickly found himself in the headmaster’s office, waiting on his father to arrive via the floo. “What on earth gave you the idea that it was okay to blow up the common room?!”

“We use dynamite all the time at home.” Hadrian was honestly confused as to why the headmaster and his head of house were making such a big deal out of it.

“You use dynamite at home?” The headmaster was pacing back and forth, furious. “You can’t just go around blowing the castle up!” Just then, the fire flashed green as Gomez stepped out of the fireplace. “Ah, Mr. Addams. Just the man I needed to see. Your son just blew up the Horned Serpent common room with dynamite!”

Gomez grinned. “Excellent. How’d it go?”

Hadrian sighed. “I was trying to get into the girls’ dorm, but it didn’t work.”

“Ah, that’s a tough break. Good try, though.”

Both Mr. Fontaine and Mrs. Williams were looking back and forth between father and son completely confused. “Excellent?! Good try? He could have killed someone!”

“With some dynamite? Really, old man. Not a day goes by in our home without a dynamite blast. Did you have enough sulfur, son?”

“MR. ADDAMS!” Mr. Fontaine screamed, catching Gomez’ attention.

“Yes, Mr. Fontaine?” Gomez asked, pulling out a cigar.

“Your son cannot, I repeat, CANNOT have dynamite at school. That goes for any of your other children who may come here in the future as well! It is against the rules. If he had injured or killed a student, he would be expelled. Thankfully, that’s not the case, but all dynamite or other devices of the sort will be taken home with you tonight! As it is, I’m tempted to give him detention every night for the rest of the year!”

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think? It was just a little dynamite.” Gomez realized that his son wasn’t getting off the hook that easy. He sighed and squeezed his son’s shoulder. “Better go get your Uncle Fester’s package, son. And anything else you brought with you.”

“But, Father!” It wasn’t often his father would even think of going along with the rules. “What happened to ‘the standard answers don’t apply’?” It was a phrase he’d heard repeated all his life when it came to the Addamses.

“I know, son. Come on, and I’ll help you pack up everything that’s not allowed.”

“Can I keep my axe and knives?”

“Of course not!” The head of house and headmaster cried.

“That seems harmless enough. Son, I’ll meet you in your dorm. Give me a minute here.”

“Yes, Father.” Hadrian answered in a perfectly respectful way, which his head of house and headmaster didn’t expect out of the boy.

As soon as he’d left, Gomez turned back to them. “I’ll gladly pay for the damage caused to the common room. That’s of no consequence. If I need to remove him and continue homeschooling him, I will.” Both teachers seemed to be ready to agree until Gomez continued. “However, if I do, I’ll be stopping any and all of my donations to the school.”

Although Mrs. Williams was about to agree, Mr. Fontaine stopped her. “That won’t be necessary, Mr. Addams. Of course the boy can stay! But, for the safety of the staff and the other students, we do have to ask that the dynamite, gun powder, knives, and anything else dangerous that he has be returned home with you.”

“I’ll see to it myself. Thank you, Mr. Fontaine. Oh, and here you go.” He dropped a stack of bills onto the desk. “That should cover any damages incurred tonight.”

“Thank you, Mr. Addams. It’s our pleasure to teach your son. Mrs. Williams, could you escort Mr. Addams to the Horned Serpent common room, please?” The head of house still looked confused as to why Hadrian wasn’t expelled, but lead the man back to the library where Hadrian was waiting.

“Ah, Horned Serpent. I loved those days.”

“You were a Horned Serpent, Mr. Addams?” Mrs. Williams asked as they made their way down the hallway.

“I was, yes. It’s a bit of an Addams tradition, you might say. You should be expecting our other two children in a few years. Ah, here we are.” Gomez reached out and instinctively pulled the turquoise book to open the door to the common room. “Thank you, Mrs. Williams. I will make sure everything comes home with me tonight.”

“We greatly appreciate it, Mr. Addams.”

Gomez made his way across the common room, admiring his son’s attempt at getting into the girls’ dorms. The other students seemed shocked to see another adult in their house, other than their head of house. He quickly found himself in the first year dorm, where Hadrian was pouting on his bed, Fester’s open package sitting next to him. The other three boys were staring at Gomez nearly open mouthed.

“Hello, boys! Joel, Troy, and Gage, I take it?” The boys nodded at the oddly chipper man. “Nice to meet you. Alright, son. Let’s see what we’ve got here.”

Hadrian opened up his trunk, letting his father look inside. “I can’t keep any of it?”

Gomez sighed as he pulled out his son’s flail, throwing knives, shuriken, and tactical axe. “I’m afraid not, son. I do have to say, I’m impressed. I didn’t get up the guts to try something like that until 5th year.” He leaned closer to his son. “I was trying to get to a girl I liked.” Hadrian couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, anything else?”

“The package from Uncle Fester.” Gomez raised an eyebrow, knowing there was probably more. Hadrian shrunk a bit under his father’s gaze. “And my crossbow.”

“That’s my boy. I promise, we’ll go all out when you come home for the holidays, alright?” Gomez shrunk all of the weapons, putting them into Fester’s box. Once he had closed the box, he turned to face his son. “I’m proud of you, Hadrian. You weren’t doing anything that we haven’t taught you. But, for the sake of your education, it needs to stay at home, alright? Not everyone appreciates a refined culture like ours.” Hadrian nodded despondently, and Gomez pulled him into a tight hug. “Study hard, son. Your mother and I love you.”

“I love you too, Father.” Hadrian clung to his father’s back. “And I’ll make you proud.”

“I know you will.” Gomez picked up the box, tucking it under his arm. “Nice to meet you boys. Have a good term.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Addams,” the other three boys chorused.

“Bye, Father.” Hadrian sat back down on the bed as his father left the dorm.

“Your dad seems cool.” Joel slipped onto Hadrian’s bed with him. “Is he always like that?”

Hadrian nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Yeah. My family’s pretty awesome. Family always come first for the Addamses.” He sighed, laying his head on his knees. “It’s my first time being away from home. I was just trying to bring a bit of it with me.”

“Did you get in a ton of trouble?”

He shook his head. “No. Just lost the house points, and they called Father. Well, and he had to take my stuff back home.”

“I think you got off pretty easy there. I’m surprised you’re not expelled to be honest.”

“Oh, they said they would have if I’d hurt someone, but since everyone’s okay, they just let Father handle it.” Edgar slithered out of his tank to join Hadrian on the bed. “Hey, Edgar.” He started hissing at the snake, making his roommates jump.

“You’re a Parselmouth?!” Gage shrieked.

“What’s a Parselmouth?” Troy asked.

Gage stepped away from the bed slightly with Troy. “It means he can talk to snakes.”

Hadrian looked up from his conversation with the ball python. “Sure. I’ve always been able to talk to snakes. Edgar is my second snake. I had a garter snake named Kaa when I was little.”

“That’s a dark wizard thing, though!”

Hadrian glanced up, confused. “Really? But I’m not evil.”

Gage shook his head as he climbed into his bed. “All the black clothes and stuff? I repeat my sentiments from yesterday. You’re weird, Addams.”

“We’re okay, right, Joel?” Hadrian looked at his friend, hoping he wasn’t weirded out.

The boy nodded, a lopsided smile on his face. “Yeah. We’re cool.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Hadrian's first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series or the Addams Family. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and the creators of the Addams Family. No profits will be gained by this work. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: We'll probably move fairly quickly through the next few years, but I still have to figure them out and get them written. Thanks to R.B. who's been helping me work through some continuity issues and allowing me to bounce ideas off her. I do have a lot of the future story written, so I'm now just trying to get us to that point.  
> I truly appreciate all the people who have been reading this story and leaving comments!

The next couple months flew by and before Hadrian knew it, the school was gearing up for their Halloween feast. He hadn’t really told anyone about his upcoming birthday, as it was his first away from home and he was feeling a bit homesick. Joel had noticed his friend’s subdued personality leading up to the holiday, but Hadrian kept waving it off as nothing.

However, when Halloween morning dawned, Hadrian woke to Zelda flying in the dorm window carrying a large package. “Hey, Zelda.” The vulture squawked as he petted her head. Thankfully, his roommates had gotten used to the unusual bird flying into their dorm rather frequently, but when she flew in first thing in the morning, it did tend to startle them.

“Package from home?” Troy asked as he hopped down from his bunk.

“Yeah, it’s my birthday,” Hadrian replied as he untied the thick black ribbon from around the package. Opening it, he found a new black sweater from his mother, a copy of _Fifteenth Century Fiends_ , a package of his favorite bat and lizard cookies, as well as several other snacks.

Joel slipped onto his bed next to him as he read the birthday card signed by Pugsley and Wednesday. “I didn’t know today was your birthday! Happy birthday, dude.”

Hadrian smiled sadly. “Thanks. Cookie?” He held out the package to his friend who shook his head. “More for me,” he mumbled as he stuffed a bat in his mouth. Joel hadn’t quite come around to the strange foods Hadrian ate regularly.

Although he was excited to be eleven, an undertone of sadness seeped into the day. Hadrian went through the day as normal, going to classes and eating in the dining hall, but he really missed his parents and siblings. It really felt like something was missing. Although they were an unconventional family, wizarding or not, they always put family first. After the feast that night, Hadrian headed up to the astronomy tower, which was normally out of bounds unless they were in class. Because it was Halloween, their Astronomy class had been cancelled for the week. But as his Grandmama had spent so much time with him on Astronomy and Divination, he always felt much closer to her when he was stargazing. While he’d always been close with his parents, he had really treasured the time with her before she’d died.

Unfortunately, for the first time in his life, he was also missing their yearly séance. He hadn’t really been all that aware of them until he was about six, but it was always fun to do on Halloween and he always looked forward to them. And because they always did it on his birthday, his parents had always made him feel extra special on that day. It was the first day of being away from home where he dreadfully missed his family. It was also his second birthday since his Grandmama had died.

Hadrian sunk down to the floor, his back against the wall in the Astronomy tower, looking up at the stars. “Hey, Grandmama. I miss you. It’s my birthday again. I’m sorry you’re not here, but I’m okay. I started at Ilvermorny this year.” He sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. “It’s my first time away from home, and I really miss Mother and Father. Pugsley and Wednesday too, I guess.” Hadrian smiled sadly, looking back up to the stars. “I know that I’ll see you again someday, along with the rest of the family, but it’s not the same.” After about an hour, Hadrian scrambled back to his feet and made his way back to the Horned Serpent common room.

* * *

Gomez and Lurch pulled the Packard into the gates of the school on the last Wednesday of November, parking alongside the few other parents who were picking up their students for Fall break. Not everyone went home, and Thanksgiving wasn’t a holiday the Addamses particularly celebrated, but Hadrian had begged to come home for the long weekend. Morticia and Gomez were certainly not going to turn him down.

Lurch stayed with the car as Gomez walked up the stone steps into the entrance hall, nodding to a couple of the other parents nearby. “Ah, Mr. Addams.” Gomez turned at his name and saw the headmaster walking towards him.

He smiled graciously and followed the man to the side. “How’s my boy doing, Mr. Fontaine?”

The headmaster smiled. “Wonderfully, actually. I’m so glad that we were able to smooth over that trouble at the beginning of the year. He’s an excellent student.” The men looked up as Hadrian walked up beside his father, Edgar hanging from around his neck. “Hello, Hadrian.”

“Hi, Mr. Fontaine. Hello, Father.” Gomez smiled as Hadrian threw his arms around him. It was wonderful seeing his son for the first time in the two months. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, son. I hear you’ve been studying hard?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Glad to hear it, my boy. All ready to go?” Hadrian nodded as Lurch took his bag from him, dropping it into the trunk. “Great to see you again, Mr. Fontaine. I’ll be bringing him back on Sunday.” Gomez shook the headmaster’s hand before leading his eldest back to the car.

“Where’s Mother?” Hadrian asked as he slid into the car.

Lurch pulled the car away once they’d gotten settled. “Fester wasn’t able to come watch your brother or sister, so she offered to stay home with them. Figured we’d get a chance to talk.” Hadrian nodded as he lifted Edgar from around his neck. “Are you doing alright at Ilvermorny, Hadrian?”

The boy’s eyes lit up a bit as he smiled. “Yeah… I mean, yes sir. I just don’t really fit in all that well with everyone else. Joel’s cool, but Troy and Gage kind of keep to themselves.”

“Well, son. You know that most people don’t understand our way of life. Have you made any other friends?” Gomez watched as a little tinge of color blossomed on his son’s cheeks. “A girl, perhaps?” He smirked as he pulled a cigar out, taking a puff.

Hadrian squirmed in the seat a little. “You won’t tell Wednesday and Pugsley?” Gomez chuckled.

“A man to man talk… I promise.” He elbowed his son. “What’s her name?”

“Skye… Skye Stark.” Gomez smiled, seeing his son’s blush deepen.

“Pretty girl, I take it?” Hadrian nodded. “Does she know you like her?”

“Father! No!” Gomez laughed as Hadrian looked scandalized. “I can’t tell her!”

“Well, why not?” Gomez caught Lurch’s eye in the rearview mirror, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. “We Addams men always display our affection, son.”

Hadrian put his face in his hands. “But it’s embarrassing!”

“I suppose you’ve got time to woo the girl. You are only eleven, after all.”

“Father!” By now, Lurch couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a low, rumbling chuckle, causing Gomez to laugh as well. “Lurch!” Hadrian crossed his arms, similar to his mother, sulking. “I’m not telling her.”

“It’s alright, son.” Gomez patted him on the shoulder. “You don’t have to until you feel comfortable.” He smiled at his son. “What’s she look like?”

Hadrian sighed happily. “She reminds me of Mother.” Gomez smirked. “Long black hair and blue eyes.”

The rest of the journey back home passed fairly quickly, Hadrian telling his father all about his first few months at school. When they pulled up to the house, Hadrian almost ran inside, eager to see his mother and siblings.

By the time Gomez reached the door, Morticia was already fawning over Hadrian. “You’ve already grown a bit, darling. How is school? Do you like your classes? Have you made friends?” Gomez smiled a bit, watching his wife and eldest son. It was good to have him home.

* * *

“What’s Ilvermorny like, Hadrian?” Pugsley asked as Wednesday strapped him into the chair.

Hadrian sat on the nail bed in the playroom, leaning back against the wall. “It’s pretty cool. I have three or four classes a day, depending if one’s a double or not. But it’s weird living in a dorm. I miss being at home.”

“Aww… You missed us?” Wednesday smirked at him and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” He hopped off the bed as Wednesday buckled the last strap. “You ready, Pugs?” The younger boy nodded, grinning. Hadrian flipped the switch, standing back as his younger brother lit up. After a minute, he flipped it back off.

“Did it work?” Pugsley was hoping that he’d get his uncle’s gift of electricity, but so far hadn’t had any luck. Wednesday stuck a lightbulb in his mouth, but it didn’t light up. Pugsley spit it out, groaning. “Rats.”

“Maybe next time, Pugs.” Hadrian helped his sister unlatch their brother. “I want a turn on the rack, guys.” Just then the gong sounded for dinner and Hadrian groaned. “So much for that.”

The trio made their way up to the dining room, where Lurch was serving up bowls of gopher goulash. “There you are, children.” Morticia smiled as they slipped into their seats at the table. “Were you having fun?”

“We electrocuted Pugsley, but it didn’t work.”

“You know an Addams can’t kill another Addams, darling. It’s the family curse.”

“Oh, I know. But we were trying to make him electrical like Uncle Fester.”

“Any luck?” Gomez asked, but the children shook their heads. “Ah, well. Your Uncle Fester had to get struck by lightning to get his electricity. It may be the only way to do it.”

Pugsley smirked. “I guess I’ll just have to go outside during the next storm, then.”

Over the next couple days, Hadrian enjoyed spending time with his siblings and his parents, playing in the cemetery and the playroom. He’d really missed his family in the months he’d been at school. When Gomez and Lurch took him back to school, Gomez noticed the difference in his son. Having him home for the long weekend had done wonders for him, but there was a tinge of sadness that he’d be leaving them again. Thankfully, Christmas was only a month away.

The month of December passed quickly, and Hadrian returned home for the holidays. Gomez and Morticia decided to make it a large celebration, inviting much of the clan for Christmas. Having large family gatherings didn’t happen as much anymore, but was always a blast when they did.

The remainder of Hadrian’s first year at Ilvermorny was rather uneventful, but his parents were proud of how well he’d done in his classes. He couldn’t wait till his second year, when he’d get to try out for the quodpot team, though. He and Pugsley had spent many days of their childhood flying around the cemetery tossing a Quod back and forth, not even bothering with the potion to disable it. The anticipation of an explosion made it so much more fun. Summer was spent in much the same way, and Joel even came for a week to visit.

While Joel had gotten used to some of Hadrian’s ‘different’ ways during the year, meeting the whole family was interesting. However, Joel didn’t seem to mind the random explosions, or even the way Hadrian, Pugsley, and Wednesday seemed to always be trying to kill each other. Joel’s acceptance of his friend and his family made Hadrian realize just what a good friend he’d found. Few people actually accepted the Addamses as they were.

Although Hadrian wasn’t quite able to play some of the same games with Joel that he would with his siblings, he wouldn’t trade his best friend for anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Curse: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanTheories/comments/36dc6n/the_addams_family_the_nature_of_their_curse/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian's second year at Ilvermorny. Will our boy make it all the way through the year without getting into some kind of trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series or the Addams Family. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and the creators of the Addams Family. No profits will be gained by this work. No copyright infringement intended.  
> A/N: Sorry it's been a while. School's been taking a lot out of me, but I believe I'll have the next week off for Thanksgiving. If so, then I'm hoping to write the next chapter. Once I get that one done, things are going to move A LOT quicker.   
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. I truly appreciate them!

The Saturday after school started, Hadrian woke up extra early. After getting dressed and grabbing his gear, he headed to breakfast. He wasn’t expecting anyone else to be there too. “Hey, Hadrian.”

“Hi Skye. Hey Joselyn.” Hadrian blushed a little as he joined the two second year girls at the Horned Serpent table. “What’s got you two up so early?”

“Same thing as you, Hadrian. Quodpot trials.”

Hadrian about choked on his first sip of henbane. “Really? I didn’t think you’d go for quodpot.”

Joselyn rolled her eyes at him. “Girls play it too, doofus.”

“I know that. It’s just…” He shrunk a bit in his seat. “Sorry.”

Skye chuckled at him. “It’s okay. But don’t think we’re going to take it easy on you. Is Joel trying out too?”

Hadrian shook his head. “No. I think he might try out for quidditch, though.”

“Susannah is too.” The trio looked up as the older Horned Serpent students headed outside. “We better hurry up if we don’t want to be late.”

Hadrian was glad to be back in the air, and easily impressed the older members of the team. There were only the three second years and a couple third years who had shown up for tryouts. Hadrian hadn’t had a lot of interaction with Atticus Garcia or Blaine Greer, but it was obvious that Blaine was a good flier.

The level of anxiety he felt over the next week as they waited for the results of tryouts was almost more than he could handle. “What if I don’t get it, Joel?”

Joel scoffed. “You’re totally going to make it. You’re one of the best fliers in school!” The two boys looked up as a crowd gathered around Sean Wright at the bulletin board. “I think this is it, man.”

Hadrian jumped up, running over to join the crowd. He quickly scanned down the list. “Wright, Sanford, Byrne, Sandoval, Graves, Kane, Wiley… We knew that. Oh, here we go! Greer, Stark, Patterson, and me! Yes!”

“Told you!” Joel gave him a playful shove. “You didn’t have anything to worry about.”

“Oh, is the list up?” Skye and Joselyn slipped by them to read the posting. “We did it, Jos!” The two girls giggled, congratulating each other. Skye turned to Hadrian. “Congratulations, Hadrian. Looks like we’ll be playing together.”

Hadrian felt his face flush and nodded. “Yeah. Congratulations, Skye.”

Joel watched his friend carefully as the two girls walked away. Once they were out of sight, he tugged Hadrian to the side. “You’ve got a crush on Skye Stark?” Hadrian nodded, speechless. “Tell her!”

“What? NO!” Hadrian was quickly pulled back to reality. “No way. She wouldn’t like me.” Joel gave him a skeptical look. “And you better not say a word…”

Joel held his hands up defensively. “Alright, fine.” The boys quickly settled back into their easy rapport, but even over their game of wizard chess that night, Joel could sense that Hadrian’s mind was elsewhere.

* * *

It was the first Quodpot game of the season, Thunderbird against Horned Serpent. Gage, Troy, and Joel were watching from the stands, hooting and hollering as Hadrian flew with the quod towards the pot at the end of the pitch. Horned Serpent was up by five points, when a burly third year, Tobias Riggs from Thunderbird, decided to fly straight at Hadrian, knocking him off his broom. Riggs managed to snag the quod, but the three boys in the stands watched in shock as Hadrian fell to the ground. “No!” By the time the three boys made it to the pitch, a time-out had been called, and Hadrian was being carried off to the hospital wing.

Hadrian woke up slowly, his head pounding. “Hello, darling.” He blinked, trying to bring the bright room into focus. However, when he tried to sit up, a perfectly manicured hand gently pressed him back into the bed. “Don’t sit up. You’ve got a concussion.”

“Mother?” Hadrian groaned. “What happened?”

“That brutish boy from Thunderbird knocked you off your broom, dear.”

“Did we win?”

A low chuckle from his other side told him his father was there as well. “Yes, son. And we’re told you were flying exceptionally well.”

Hadrian tried to smile, but a sharp pain in his head overwhelmed him. “My head hurts.”

“It’s going to, dear. You’ve been asleep for nearly two days now. We’ve been rather worried.”

“I’m sorry, Mother.” He pressed a hand to his forehead, willing the ache to go away. “Why does it hurt so bad?”

“You hit your head rather hard when you fell off your broom. Healer Kowalski called for us when he realized you had cracked your skull open.” Morticia brushed some hair off her boy’s forehead and he leaned into the caress. “He fixed you up, but your brain was jostled quite a bit.”

“That boy better be glad that Mr. Fontaine is protecting him. Otherwise, he would have met with the business end of my wand.” Gomez nearly growled. “Nearly killing my son… I should sue.”

“I’m okay, Father. Really.” He swallowed hard, realizing how thirsty he was. “Mother, can I have some water or something?”

Morticia helped him sit up slowly, propping him up with pillows, before handing him a glass. “Just a couple sips, dear. There you go.” She helped him guide the glass to his mouth a couple times before setting it back on the bedside table.

Hadrian’s eyes followed his mother’s hand holding the glass to see a couple cards on the table. “What are those?”

Gomez smirked. “Get well cards, son. Joel’s come to see you every day. As well as the whole Quodpot team.”

“Really?” Hadrian was a bit shocked. He was surprised the team actually cared that much. His mother handed the cards to him, but he found his vision too blurry to read them. “Why can’t I see right?”

Morticia sighed. “It’s a side effect of the concussion. It will probably get better in a few weeks.”

He groaned. “But what about school?”

“School can wait. Your health is more important.”

“I don’t have to go home do I?” He had just gotten to school and on the Quodpot team. He didn’t want to leave!

“No, son. But it’s important you heal. I know the family curse can make you feel invincible sometimes, but it only applies to family. I remember the first time I got cut in a sword fight. Was rather eye opening for me.” Gomez squeezed his shoulder. “Just make sure to be more careful.”

“Yes, Father.” Hadrian nodded before realizing how much that hurt his head. “Oww…”

“Lie back down, darling. You need to rest.” Hadrian didn’t fight Morticia as she gently helped him back down. “Sleep. One of us will be here.”

* * *

When Hadrian woke again, he heard his father talking quietly with someone several yards away. Despite his desire to hear what was going on, the pain in his head kept him from sitting up to try and listen.

After a moment, his father sank back into the chair at his bedside. “Hi, Father.”

“Hadrian, you’re awake!” Gomez smiled as he helped his son sit up fully. “How do you feel?”

“My head’s killing me.”

Gomez handed him a cup of tea after waving his hand to warm it up. “Here. Have some henbane. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Thanks.” Hadrian gratefully took the mug, sipping at the warm liquid. As he drank, he sank back into the pillows, relaxing. Just like home. “Did Mother go home?”

“She did. She’ll come back tomorrow.” Gomez sighed as he sat back in his chair where he’d been keeping watch. “You gave us quite a scare, son.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. But had you been a No-Maj, this could have been much more serious. Thankfully, wizarding medicine is much more advanced.”

“But I’m still in the hospital wing! Was it really that bad?”

“It was.” Hadrian saw his father was a bit emotional, which was not characteristic of him at all. Gomez sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment. “Hadrian, I know this wasn’t your fault. But, I have to beg you to be careful. If your mother and I lost you…” He broke off, swallowing hard.

“You won’t lose me, Father. I’m fine!” He held his hands up as if to show off that he was still there. “I’m still in one piece.”

“Just promise you’ll be more careful.”

“I will, Father. I promise.”

* * *

Hadrian spent two more days in the hospital wing before his head stopped pounding and Healer Kowalski allowed him to leave. One of his parents had stayed at his bedside the whole time he was in the hospital wing. When Morticia was at home with Pugsley and Wednesday, Gomez was at Ilvermorny, attending to their eldest. They switched out a couple times too, and Hadrian was glad for their company.

Although he was allowed to return to his dorm, he was told he was still to take it easy and was out of class for the next week. His vision had gotten a bit better, but had yet to return to normal. His father wore reading glasses, and he was wondering if he’d have to as well, but was told that because the damage was due to the concussion, he’d just have to wait it out. If the issues got worse or continued for a while, they may consider glasses for him. He figured that because of his father’s eyes, as he got older he’d need them eventually anyway.

He was also having to take a break from quodpot, which was the worst part of the whole thing in Hadrian’s opinion. Sean, the team captain, was frustrated that one of his most promising fliers was benched, but knew the blame rested on Thunderbird, who were always known for being rather ruthless.

After another week, Hadrian was able to return to classes, as his vision had returned mostly to normal. He started having more headaches, but Healer Kowalski assured him it was normal and gave him a pain relieving potion whenever he needed it.

The second game of the quodpot season saw Hadrian cheering from the stands with his roommates, but he’d been assured he’d be able to rejoin the team for the next game against Wampus. Unfortunately, because they were down a player, Pukwudgie managed to squeak out a narrow victory.

He’d managed to catch up in his classes again, and quickly rose back to the top of his class. Joel was glad to have him back in classes as well, especially potions where he and Hadrian shared a lab table. “Thank goodness you’re back. I was getting desperate.”

Hadrian chuckled as he crushed dried nettles and puffer-fish eyes in the mortar. “I’m sure you were fine without me.”

“Not so much. The hair raising potion last week about did me in. I couldn’t remember how many rat tails it needed, and I put in way too many.”

“Well, I’m back.” He checked the ingredients, which were almost fine enough. “Go ahead and get two tablespoons of water for the cauldron, and I’ll pour these in.” Once their swelling solution was brewing, they had more of a chance to talk as it had to brew for a whole hour before they could add the bat spleen. “What are you doing over the break, Joel?”

He shrugged. “Probably same old, same old. We’ve got a rather large family, as you know, so we may go see my grandparents for Christmas this year.”

“Where do they live?” Hadrian knew Joel was from Virginia, but his family was fairly spread out.

“Down in Texas. I’m hoping to get to go to a quidditch match while we’re there. The Sweetwater team is doing really well this year.” Joel had decided to wait a year to try out for quidditch, but it was obvious how much he loved it. “How about you? Any plans?”

“Oh, we stay at home every Christmas. Since we had a big family party last year, it may be quieter this year. I’m sure Uncle Fester will come over with Aunt Flora and Aunt Fauna. I don’t get to see him as much as I did growing up.”

“He was the one with the electricity, right?” Joel had met a few of the family when he’d visited over the summer.

Hadrian nodded. “Yep. Pugsley’s still hoping he can get it too, but no luck so far.” He checked their potion as Mr. Gladstone walked towards their desk.

“How’s it coming, boys?”

“Just about ready for the next step, sir.” The teacher gave their potion a quick stir and nodded, satisfied. He didn’t mind if the students chatted during the class as long as they kept on top of their potions. The long wait periods for brewing always made for a good chat. The boys smiled as their Mr. Gladstone continued on to other pairs to check how they were doing. “We ready for the spleen, Hadrian?”

Hadrian checked the clock and nodded. “Go ahead and add it and I’ll stir.” Once the bat spleen splashed into the potion, he stirred it four times and turned the heat down. “Grab a flask. It’ll be ready in just a minute.” He waved his wand to complete the potion and Joel bottled their sample.

“We’re done, Mr. Gladstone.”

“Good job, boys. Leave your sample on my desk and clean up your station. Once you’ve finished, you may go.”

After cleaning their desk, the boys packed up and headed to lunch. Shortly after sitting down, Hadrian glanced up to see a girl from their year, Susannah, joining them. “Hi, Joel. Hi, Hadrian.”

Joel’s eyes went wide at the blonde. “Uh… hi.” Hadrian smirked at the look on Joel’s face. Everyone knew Susannah was after him. “What’s up?”

“We were thinking of having a pickup quidditch game after classes, and I was wondering if you’d like to be on my team?” The boy swallowed hard, a blush tinging his cheeks. “You can join too, Hadrian.”

Hadrian smiled, but shook his head. “No, thanks. I’m still benched. But Joel would love to.”

“Great. See you later.” She stood and the two boys watched as she joined her three friends further down the table. All four girls immediately put their heads together, giggling.

Joel’s head immediately fell to the table. “Why’d you have to say yes?” he groaned.

“Because it’ll be good for you. I know you’ve been dying to play. I still don’t understand why you didn’t go out for the team this year.” Hadrian replied as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“It’s complicated.” Joel looked up at his best friend who raised an eyebrow at him. “Alright. I didn’t want to be compared to Riley,” he sighed. “He’s such a good player and I didn’t want them to automatically think that I’m like him.”

“But you are a good flier, Joel. Besides, Susannah likes you.” Joel’s head thudded to the table again and Hadrian laughed. “Joel and Susannah sitting in a tree…”

“Shut up, dude.” Joel threw his balled up napkin at Hadrian, which just caused him to laugh harder. “Or I’ll tell Skye you like her.”

Hadrian immediately stopped laughing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He immediately reached for his glass to cover his face.

“Oh, please. It’s so obvious.” Joel rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you just tell her you like her?”

“She wouldn’t like me, I told you. Besides, Susannah already likes you and everyone knows it. So, I’m focused on you and your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Joel blushed as Hadrian smirked again. “Oh, shut up.” Hadrian broke into a fit of laughter and after a moment, Joel couldn’t help but join him.

* * *

When school resumed after the holiday break, Joel and Susannah were attached at the hip. Hadrian was a bit down, not having his best friend around as much anymore. It seemed they only got time together in class. He was glad that Joel had a girlfriend, but it just reminded him how much he didn’t like being alone.

At home, he always had his siblings and his parents around, but at school, it was just Joel. Sure, Gage and Troy were good for a chat from time to time, but it wasn’t the same as the times he spent goofing off with Joel.

Thankfully, quodpot practice took up a lot of his time and so he was able to spend more time on the pitch as a distraction. It also gave him a good chance to check out his own crush, without her being any the wiser.

The Horned Serpent team steamrolled Wampus in the last match, securing them the trophy for the year. Everything had been riding on the last match, as Thunderbird had barely beaten out Wampus, and it all came down to the points. The party in the Horned Serpent common room went on late into the night, only ending when Mrs. Williams came in after midnight, insisting everyone go to bed.

As the year drew to a close, Hadrian spent much of his time at a table in the library or on a couch in front of the fireplace, studying for his finals. “Can I join you?” Hadrian looked up, surprised to see Joel looking at him, a bit sheepishly.

“Sure.” Hadrian grinned. He’d really missed his friend. “Where’s Susannah?”

Joel sighed as he slid into the chair across from Hadrian and pulled his notes out of his bag. “We had a fight. She said I cared more about quodpot than her quidditch matches.”

“Wait, what?” Hadrian looked at him confused. “That’s stupid. You love quidditch.”

He shrugged. “It’s whatever. There’ll be other girls.” Joel gulped. “Are we cool?”

Hadrian grinned. “Yeah, we’re cool.” Joel returned his smile as they easily fell back into their comfortable friendship as if nothing had changed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian enjoys the latter part of his summer at home before heading back to Ilvermorny for his third year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, I know this is a rather shortened version of third year, too. But we'll start getting into the meat of our story VERY soon. I promise! Anyways, I decided to go with italics for conversations between Edgar and Hadrian, so expect that for Parseltongue. 
> 
> I am thinking about changing my username on here, so don't be surprised if it changes after this chapter. But I wanted to give y'all a heads up so no one would be confused. Also, the next several chapters are going to be released much quicker than I've been doing so in the last few weeks! Yay! 
> 
> Again, thanks for the kudos and comments! They are appreciated and keep me writing!

“Have you decided which electives you want to take this year, darling?” The family was relaxing in the living room following dinner. At the moment, Hadrian was losing spectacularly to Pugsley in their game of wizard chess as Wednesday chopped the head off her newest doll.

“Crap…” Hadrian groaned as a smirking Pugsley cornered his queen. “No, Mother. I know I want to take Divination, but I’m not sure about the other.”

“A foreign language is always helpful, son,” Gomez responded as he checked the stock ticker.

Morticia beamed at her husband. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, Gomez! Which one would you be interested in, dear?”

“I dunno. I guess probably either French or Spanish, since that’s what you two speak.”

“It doesn’t have to be one of those, though. Of course, you already know a little bit in both of them.”

“True. Maybe I should go with Spanish because of our Castilian heritage.” Hadrian moved his bishop, and smirked as he blocked Pugsley’s king. “Check.”

“Oh no, you don’t!” Pugsley swiftly captured his bishop. “Check.”

Hadrian groaned again. “How about this. If I win, it’s Spanish. If you win, it’s French. Then whatever I take, you take the other?” he asked as he moved his knight.

Pugsley grinned. “Deal.” The younger boy smirked and moved his queen. “Checkmate…”

“French it is, then.” Hadrian sighed.

“Absolutely nothing wrong with French, Hadrian. Your father loves it. Don’t you, mon cher?” Morticia grinned as Gomez flew to her side, kissing up her arm.

“That French, Tish…” Gomez groaned between kisses. “Speak some more…”

Morticia cupped her husband’s cheek in her hand. “Later, darling. Later.” Gomez nodded hesitantly. “As you see, Hadrian, darling… It could come in handy later on in life.”

Pugsley and Wednesday laughed as Hadrian tried to shrink in his chair. “Ugh… Gross.” He stood quickly. “Come on guys, let’s go see if we can find some more dynamite in the attic.”

“Cool!” Pugsley cried as he and Wednesday followed their brother up the stairs.

Gomez smiled, watching their children disappear. Once they’d gone up the stairs, he turned back to Morticia. “Now… where was I?”

Morticia pointed to her shoulder. “Right here… Bubele.”

Gomez growled.

* * *

Hadrian collapsed face down on his bed later that night. _“What’s wrong, master?”_ Edgar slithered out of his tank to join Hadrian on the bed.

 _“Oh, it’s nothing, Edgar.”_ Hadrian rolled over, throwing an arm across his face. The ball python slithered up onto his chest as Hadrian ran his hand over the snake’s back. _“I just miss Joel.”_

 _“And Miss Skye?”_ Edgar gave Hadrian what he could only assume was a laugh.

Hadrian rolled his eyes. _“Yes, and Skye.”_

_"You will see them soon.”_

_“I know. And once I’m there, I’ll miss Mother and Father. I always do.”_ He sighed as there was a knock on his door. “Come in.”

“Hello, darling.” Morticia walked in, followed by Gomez. Hadrian sat up on the bed and helped Edgar back into his tank. “May we sit down?”

“Sure, Mother. Father.”

Morticia settled herself on the side of his bed as Gomez pulled out the desk chair. “How are you feeling about school this year?”

“I’m fine. I’ll send Zelda tomorrow to sign up for French and Divination.”

“You know you don’t have to take French if you don’t want to. But we would like for you to take a foreign language of some sort.”

“No, French is fine.” Hadrian broke off, staring down at the floor. Morticia reached over and put a hand on his and he sighed. “I know I need to figure out what I want to do after graduation, too.”

Gomez raised an eyebrow, confused. “What do you mean, son? You’ll come home, of course.”

Hadrian looked up at him. “But I’ll need to figure out what I want to DO. I’ll need to work. I can’t live off my parents forever.”

“Work!? Watch your language, son. We Addamses haven’t worked in 300 years! Supervise or manage, yes, but work, never! Hadrian, you’d be the laughingstock of the entire family…” Gomez looked at their eldest in shock, but Morticia just rubbed a hand over their son’s back.

“I can’t just do nothing!” Hadrian pleaded.

“You won’t be doing nothing, son. You’re welcome to go into business with me. We’d call it Addams and Son.”

“What would we do?”

“Do? Isn’t it enough that we’d be together?”

“What your father means, dear, is that you won’t have to work. You and your siblings each have trust funds which are going to be plenty to support you and your family when you have one.”

Hadrian’s eyes fell back to his knees, as he scratched at his jeans nervously with his nails. “Oh.”

“Is something wrong, son?” The teen shrugged and Gomez and Morticia exchanged a quick glance.

“I’ll go tuck Wednesday in and leave you men to talk.” Morticia smiled as she bent to kiss her son on the forehead. “Goodnight, dear.”

“Night, Mother.”

Gomez waited until Morticia closed the door behind her before addressing Hadrian again. “What is it, my boy?”

“I dunno. I’ve been feeling like something’s missing. But I don’t know what.” Hadrian looked up at his father. “You guys give me and Pugsley and Wednesday so much. I don’t know why I feel this way.”

Gomez joined his eldest on the bed. “I have a feeling you are feeling this mostly when you’re at school?” Hadrian nodded. “Well, my guess is that you’re just missing us, just as we miss you. We know you have to go to school, but when you’re not home with us, it’s like a piece of us is missing. We Addamses feed off each other’s energy. We need each other. When we’re separated it’s like we’re torn apart. I’m sure you’ve noticed that when your mother and I are apart.”

“I guess you’re right.” He leaned into his father who draped an arm around his shoulders. “I really miss you guys when I’m at school.”

“We miss you too, son. But it’s important that you get an education.” Gomez smirked. “If you stayed home, there wouldn’t be any pretty girls to catch your attention.” Hadrian couldn’t help but chuckle. “There we go. Get some rest.”

“Thanks, Father.”

“Anytime, son.”

* * *

Gomez pulled the door to Hadrian’s room closed behind him, intent on finding his wife. He made his way to their bedroom and smiled, seeing her changing into her nightgown. “Tish…” He felt himself drawn to her, as he always did, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

“Gomez, darling. Is Hadrian alright?” Morticia’s hand cupped her husband’s cheek, her long nails gently scratching him.

He sighed. “He’s starting to question himself, I think. Do you think we should tell him he’s adopted?”

“Oh, the poor dear. I suppose we should. What did he say?” she asked as they climbed into bed.

“Said he feels like something’s missing, but he doesn’t know what. I told him about how our family always feels a piece is missing when someone’s not here, and he understood that. But I wonder if he’s feeling a pull towards Lily and James.” Gomez held an arm out to his wife, who curled her body towards him, laying her head on his shoulder and draping an arm across his chest.

“He may be. Did he seem to accept your reasoning?”

“He did. But I don’t want him to feel like he’s not a true Addams.”

“Never, Gomez. He knows perfectly well how much we love him.”

Gomez tightened his grip on his wife, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Oh, I believe he does. But one day he’ll need to know.”

“One day. But not now, darling. Let him be happy for now.”

* * *

The rest of the summer break flew by for the Addams clan, and before they knew it, it was time for Hadrian to return to school. He and his siblings had spent the last couple weeks being extra destructive, as Hadrian wouldn’t be allowed to do so at Ilvermorny. Anytime he’d come home from school, they always made sure to have a big blow out when he was there. Hadrian was sure that when his brother joined him at school the following year, it would be much the same. Pugsley would likely go crazy without an explosion or two all the time.

Regardless, Hadrian was glad his brother would be coming to school with him next year. While he loved hanging out with Joel at school, he really missed the time with his brother he’d had growing up. And not just Pugsley, but Wednesday, his parents, Thing, Lurch, and any of the rest of the family who dropped by the ancestral mansion, often unannounced.

While being a Parselmouth was something that separated him from the rest of the Addamses, the fact that he could actually hold a conversation with Edgar was something which helped ground him when he was feeling a bit lonely at school. Edgar was more than just a pet. He was a familiar for Hadrian. After Kaa had died when Hadrian was nine, he had been devastated. Kaa had been his first friend, and someone he could count on. But garter snakes just didn’t live very long. So, when his father had taken him looking for a new snake, he knew he wanted one that would live much longer and share his life for years to come. They’d done their research prior to their trip and had decided on a ball python, knowing that the snake would live around 30 years, possibly even longer as it would be a wizarding familiar.

When Hadrian found Edgar in the exotic pet store, he had known immediately that he was the one. While the other snakes around had largely ignored him, the hatchling’s gaze had followed him as he moved around the shop. As it was a No-Maj shop, Hadrian couldn’t just start speaking Parseltongue without drawing the attention of the shop owner, so Gomez had distracted him while Hadrian looked around. Upon seeing the young snake, Hadrian had quietly hissed to him, and Edgar had immediately responded. He reached into the tank, pulling out the snake, who quickly settled himself around Hadrian’s neck. From that moment, Hadrian knew that Edgar was his. Gomez had happily paid for the ball python, glad to see that Hadrian was happy again. Hadrian had named the snake after his parents’ favorite No-Maj writer, Edgar Allan Poe. Morticia had read many of his poems and stories to Hadrian as bedtime stories when he was little.

The Ilvermorny acceptance letters didn’t list snakes as acceptable pets for their students, but a strongly worded letter from Gomez, along with a generous donation, had allowed Hadrian to take Edgar to school with him. While a few students were frightened of the snake, most just accepted it as part of that weird Addams kid. However, by the end of his second year, Hadrian had made a name for himself as both an excellent student, as well as an outstanding quodpot player, which quieted most of the mutterings from both the students and the staff.

Once he was back at school for the third year, he quickly fell back into his normal routine of quodpot practices, classes, and hanging out with Gage, Troy, and Joel. The other two boys in his dorm had begun feeling more comfortable with him the previous year, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to spend their evenings in their dorm room goofing off. They were also getting to an age where their bodies were changing and girls started to be even more on their minds.

Hadrian’s voice started cracking around the end of September, but luckily no one was apt to tease him for it. His reputation as an Addams preceded him, and no one wanted to mess with an Addams. He still couldn’t get up the courage to ask Skye out, so as third years were allowed to go into town on the weekends, he spent many of them with Joel. That didn’t mean he couldn’t still dream, though. There were more than a few moments he found himself daydreaming in classes, and being abruptly roused from them either by the teacher, or by Joel poking him in the ribs.

Although his classmates didn’t make fun of him for the changes he was going through, Wednesday and Pugsley found it extremely amusing over the Christmas break. His parents, on the other hand, just said it was part of growing up. Gomez even decided it was time to have the “wands and snitches” talk with his eldest while he was home from school. Of course, as a child of Gomez and Morticia Addams, it was impossible to not have any idea about where babies come from, but by the time Gomez had finished their “chat,” Hadrian was absolutely mortified and spent the rest of the day wandering the cemetery in shock. For once, he’d actually been glad to go back to school.

He had a bit of a leg up in French, having grown up hearing his mother speaking it rather regularly, even though most of what she said was directed at Gomez. Hadrian was trying to remember as much of it as he could, if he ever managed to get a girlfriend, he hoped it would have the same effect his mother’s did.

He also didn’t have any problems in divination class. His Grandmama’s lessons had stuck with him, although the rest of the class was a bit shocked that all the teacher’s readings on him were rather dark and dreary, sometimes even saying he was going to die. Hadrian didn’t mind, though. Of course, what Addams would ever be afraid of death?

The Horned Serpent quodpot team thoroughly trounced all the other teams at the school and they emerged victorious at the end of the year. Despite Hadrian’s tendency to daydream during class, he still managed to end the year at the top of his class. He was glad the year was over, though. What his father had said before he went to school had stuck with him, and he understood that he really needed to go back home and recharge. Being around family was good for him, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little family is off on vacation! Who will they meet in a brand new land?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn't help myself! You get two chapters today! This one's fairly short. I may wait a few days before posting the next one, though. ;)
> 
> Just as a timestamp and so we're all on the same page: It's the summer of 1994. Hadrian is 13, Pugsley is 11, and Wednesday is 9.

“Ah. Mail‘s in!” Morticia accepted the day’s letters from Thing. “Thank you, Thing. Gomez, darling. You have a letter here from the Ministry of Magic in London.”

Gomez walked up to his wife, snaking an arm around her waist. “Really? Old Fudge? What does he need now? Another donation?” She slid open the letter and Gomez pulled his glasses out to read it. “Ah ha! He’s invited us to the Quidditch World Cup next month. Minister’s box.” 

“Why, that’s wonderful, darling. We should all go!” 

“A capital idea, Tish! Children! Come here please!” Gomez pulled a lit cigar from his suit pocket, puffing on it as he waited for his sons and daughter to appear. He grinned as they came running into the room. “There you are! I’ve got a special surprise for you all. We’ve been invited to the Quidditch World Cup this year. Prime seats too!”

“Oh boy! Right before I start at Ilvermorny too!” Pugsley was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement.

“Wow, Father! Will we get to meet Krum?” Hadrian was completely quodpot obsessed, having played on the team at school the previous two years. But he still followed quidditch as well. Especially his favorite team.

“I bet we could make that happen, son!” Gomez slung an arm around his eldest’s shoulders. “Ireland or Bulgaria, my boy? Which one do you think?”

“Bulgaria, for sure!” Hadrian beamed up at his father.

“I don’t like quidditch... The balls don’t explode.” Wednesday pouted, prompting Morticia to pull her into a hug. 

“I know, dear. But this is going to be a wonderful family trip. Both your brothers will be off at school this year. It will be your last chance to spend time with them before they’re gone.” Morticia pressed a kiss to her daughter’s hair before turning to her boys. “I’m so going to miss my boys this year...” She started to tear up, dabbing gently at her eyes. “It won’t be the same around the house.”

“Cara Mia, Tish.” Gomez wrapped his wife in a hug. “Don’t cry, my dear.” He took the chance to whisper in her ear. “With just Wednesday here, we can have a bit more alone time.” Morticia smiled a bit, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek.

“I know you’re right, darling. But it was hard enough sending Hadrian off to Ilvermorny, but now Pugsley too?”

“Run along and play, children. I need to speak with your mother.” Gomez waited for all three to disappear upstairs before turning back to Morticia. “Where’s this coming from, Tish?”

“Oh, Gomez. I know it’s silly. I’ll just miss our boys so much!” Gomez led her over to the loveseat so they could sit down. “They’ve all grown up so fast, it seems. What I wouldn’t give to hear the pitter patter of their little feet again, sneaking up behind me.” She dabbed at her eyes gently.

“Tish. Do you want to try again?” After Wednesday was born, they’d decided to stop, but if she wanted another child, he certainly wasn’t going to dissuade her. Gomez tilted her chin up so he could look into her captivating blue eyes. “Querida Mia, if you want another child, I’m happy to oblige.” He smirked and she chuckled. 

“I suppose we are still young enough, Gomez.”

“You’re only 37, my dear.” Gomez held her hand to his lips, beginning his well-traveled path up her arm. “Your beauty, grace, sophistication... Cara Mia.”

Morticia gave him a seductive smile. “Bubele.” Gomez nearly growled as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her off to their bedroom.

* * *

Gomez and Morticia were anxiously waiting in the living room for their children shortly after 5am on the morning of August 18th. “Hadrian, Pugsley, Wednesday! Let’s go! The port key is leaving in 5 minutes, with or without us! Hustle up!” Gomez saw his eldest coming down the steps with his Nimbus. “No broom, Hadrian. Put it back and get your brother and sister.” Hadrian groaned, but obediently returned it to his room.

The three children made it downstairs with seconds to spare. “Alright everyone. Just a finger’s all you need. Everyone in?” Morticia put an arm around Wednesday, making sure she wouldn’t be left behind.

Gomez was watching his pocket watch carefully. “3, 2, 1.” The effect was immediate as they were pulled across the Atlantic Ocean, all anchored to the Portkey. The kids landed as gracefully as they could, but nothing like their parents. “That Addams poise, children.” 

“Quarter past 10 from Cemetery Ridge.” Two bored looking wizards greeted them. 

“Yes that’s us! Thank you, old man.” Gomez dropped the portkey into a bucket next to the men and tossed them each a galleon.

“Why thank you, sir. Your campsite is about a quarter mile down. You’re right outside the stadium. Prime spot.” 

The Addamses made their way to the tent Gomez had sent ahead. But the children were entranced by all the wizards and witches around them. They’d all grown up around magic of course, but not this many from different places. And certainly not all at the same time! 

Upon reaching their tent, Gomez glanced around briefly before using a quick wave of his hand to put up the tent, which looked surprisingly similar to their mansion back home. “Gomez! You know better!” They were supposed to keep magic use to a minimum as there were No-Maj’s around.

“Ah, Tish. No one saw...” He smirked, making the children laugh. “I didn’t even pull out my wand or anything.” Gomez quipped as he held the flap open for his family to enter. “After you, my dear.” 

Once they’d all settled in, Gomez handed each child a bag of spending money. “50 galleons each, kids. Don’t go too crazy.” He winked.

Hadrian, Pugsley, and Wednesday immediately left the tent in search of souvenirs. They each bought a pair of Omnioculars, a program, and plenty of Bulgaria merch. Hadrian especially was excited about the Viktor Krum action figure he’d found. They’d even run across a set of red headed twins selling some joke merchandise, which Pugsley and Hadrian both bought tons of. By the time they made their way back to the tent, all of their pockets were considerably lighter.

Morticia set out some iguana sandwiches for dinner and they all sat down to enjoy them. “Children, your father and I have some news.” Gomez reached a hand over to hold his wife’s as the kids stared at them expectantly. “We’re going to have another baby.”

Gomez started to get worried when no one responded immediately. “Isn’t that wonderful, children?”

Wednesday was the first to speak up. “Does that mean one of us has to die?”

Gomez and Morticia were taken aback. “Of course not, dear! Where on earth did you hear such a thing?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to a smirking Pugsley who pocketed a dragot from his older brother. “What?” 

Gomez just shook his head. “No, Wednesday. It just means you’re going to have another brother or a sister to play with. Won’t that be fun?”

“I guess. As long as I don’t have to die.”

“No, none of you will. Now, Hadrian. Pugsley... were you two betting?” The boys glanced at each other and nodded. “You know perfectly well how your father and I feel about gambling.”

“Yes, Mother,” both boys chorused. 

“Alright, everyone. Eat up. It’s almost time for the match.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Quidditch World Cup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, y'all! I appreciate you! I've got a lot more to come, so expect more soon!

They joined the queue up to the stadium, flooded with a mix of red and green. Once the man at the gate checked their tickets, they were directed all the way up to the Minister’s box. It appeared they were the first to arrive, other than a small female house elf, sitting alone on the back row.

“Father, who else will be in here with us?” Hadrian asked, curiously. There were almost 30 purple chairs set in three rows.

“Not sure, son. But it will be interesting to meet them all. Of course Minister Fudge will be here, I expect.” They settled themselves in the middle row of the box, eager for the game to start.

A large family of redheads, including the twins from earlier walked in. “Here we are, Weasleys!” The oldest of the group, presumably the father, called out.

“Hey, Father! These Omnioculars are cool! I can see that guy down there pick his nose, again and again…” Gomez just shook his head at Pugsley but Morticia was scandalized.

“Pugsley! Manners!”

Wednesday looked out around the pitch. “How many people are here, Mother?”

“Your father said that the stadium holds a hundred thousand, I believe, dear.”

“Ah, hello there!” The father of the group turned to introduce himself. “Arthur Weasley.”

Gomez stood, shaking his hand. “Addams. Gomez Addams. This is my lovely wife, Morticia.”

He held an arm out towards her and she smiled, nodding at the man. “Charmed.” 

“And our children, Hadrian, Pugsley, and Wednesday.” Gomez looked at the long line of boys and girls. “Are these all yours?”

“All mine except Hermione, a friend of my son Ron. Your eldest looks to be about their same age. Do you three know each other from school?” Arthur asked as the two aforementioned teens turned in their seats.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads as Hadrian reached a hand out to them. “No, I go to Ilvermorny. You?”

“Hogwarts. So, what’s Ilvermorny like?” The three teens got into a long discussion of the differences between their wizarding schools.

Arthur greeted the other wizards and witches as they filed into the box. One of the Weasley boys, Percy, bowed so low when Cornelius Fudge entered, that his glasses fell from his face, shattering on impact.

“Fudge, old man! How are you?” Gomez cheerfully greeted the man, shaking his hand. “My family and I appreciate the invitation.”

“Of course, Mr. Addams. Wonderful to see you. And this is the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, Mr. Oblansk. Or is it Obalonsk?” Fudge seemed a bit flustered, but the introductions were made all around.

When Hadrian stood to shake the Bulgarian Minister’s hand, he couldn’t help himself. “I’m a huge fan of Viktor Krum, sir. Any chance I could meet him?” The Minister laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, winking. Hadrian sank back into his seat, grinning.

“Ah, and here’s Lucius!” The Weasleys all turned, an angry face on both Ron and Hermione. Hadrian turned just out of curiosity. A man with long blond hair, dressed in a sharp black suit entered carrying a cane, not unlike the one Gomez carried on occasion. He was followed by a blond boy Hadrian’s age, and a woman who appeared to be the boy’s mother.

“Ah, Fudge.” The man shook the Minister’s hand. “How are you? I don’t think you’ve met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?”

“How do you do?” Fudge introduced the Malfoys around, ending with the Addamses. “And this is Gomez Addams.” They shook hands. “His wife, Morticia, and their three children.”

“Wonderful to meet you!” Gomez grinned. “Ought to be fun, huh?”

The Malfoys were very obviously unsure about what to think about the Addams clan. They appeared to be a dark family, but Gomez was so chipper. And the children appeared friendly enough, if not a little deranged. At least until Fudge chimed in. “The Addamses are here as my guests, just as you are Lucius. They make quite a generous yearly donation.” Lucius smiled, looking at the strange family a little differently. A family with money was nearly always worth his time.

The Malfoy boy held a hand out to Hadrian. “Draco. Draco Malfoy.”

Hadrian shook the boy’s hand. “Hadrian Addams. Nice to meet you.”

“You’re not from England, are you?”

“No, we’re American. I’m a fourth year at Ilvermorny. My brother Pugsley’s starting this year.”

“Really? I go to Hogwarts, of course. Slytherin. I play seeker on the house team. Play quidditch at all?”

“Nah. I prefer quodpot, but I still enjoy watching quidditch. I was just talking with those two in the front. They go to Hogwarts as well.”

Ron and Hermione were giving the exchange a look of complete and utter disdain, which would make any Addams proud. “Weasley and the Mudblood?” Draco glared at the two before turning back to Hadrian. “I wouldn’t waste your time with people such as them. Muggle lovers, the whole lot.”

Hadrian gave him a confused look, then turned to glance up at his father. “Muggle lovers? What’s a muggle?”

Gomez briefly turned from his conversation with Lucius. “A No-Maj, son.”

“Oh! Okay. Well, I don’t have a problem with No-Majs. Father does a lot of business on both sides.” Draco looked taken aback at this revelation and returned to sit with his parents. Hadrian just shrugged and turned back to the pitch.

As the festivities began, the teams were introduced and each had brought their team mascots to perform. Hadrian watched as a hundred women with long white-gold hair glided onto the pitch. “Ah, veela! Wonder if Cousin Blagorodna’s down there.” Gomez leaned forward to watch as they started to dance. But the Addams boys’ reactions were nowhere near what the other men in the box were doing.

“What are they doing, Father?” Pugsley asked as all the men around them gaped at the field when the women started to dance. A few seemed to have the idea to plug their ears, but the young Weasley boy in front of them, Ron, looked like he wanted to jump down to the field. Hermione was trying to pull him back into his seat. “Why aren’t we acting like that?”

Gomez smirked at his sons before grabbing his wife’s hand and kissing it. “We Addams men have better taste.”

“Gomez…” Morticia gave him a seductive smile. “Later, darling.” She sighed as she glanced at the veela dancing on the field with their moon bright skin. “I’d kill for that complexion, though.”

When the veela stopped, the uproar from the crowd was overwhelming. Hadrian chuckled, watching Ron shred the green shamrock on his chest.

And then the Irish mascots came. Leprechauns. Gold rained down all around them. The Addamses watched as everyone scrambled to reach for it. “Don’t they know its fool’s gold? It’s just going to disappear on them,” Gomez chuckled.

What really caught Hadrian’s interest though, was when the Bulgarian team took to the field. “Father! It’s Krum!” He picked up his Omnioculars, watching as his quidditch hero flew across the stadium. When he zoomed in, he could make out perfectly that they were using Firebolts. Hadrian hoped that his parents were going to get him one for his next birthday. His Nimbus was awesome, but the Firebolt… 

The match was much more exciting than what Hadrian had seen at school. The brooms were faster, and the players much more skilled. And although he was rooting for Bulgaria, he could appreciate the teamwork of Ireland’s team. They were apparently superior in this matchup. But when Bulgaria did finally score, the veela started dancing again, prompting another round of men ogling them. Hadrian tried to stay focused on the game though.

“Oof.” Gomez winced and nudged his son with his elbow when Krum pulled off a perfect feint, causing the Ireland seeker to plow into the ground. “Bet you could pull that off flawlessly, son.”

Hadrian smirked. “Maybe. But quadpot doesn’t have a seeker.”

The family all groaned as Ireland pulled further and further ahead in points. “Come on, Bulgaria!”

When one of the Irish beaters hit a bludger into Krum’s face, it seemed to cement Bulgaria’s fate. “Krum can’t fly like that! No!”

They watched as Ireland’s seeker dove for the ground again, Krum close behind. But Ireland’s seeker ploughed straight into the ground again, as Krum pulled back up, snitch in hand.

The Ireland fans went wild as Hadrian groaned, slumped in his seat. “Why’d he have to catch it when they were that far behind. Geez.”

Suddenly the Bulgarian Minister leaned forward, tapping on Hadrian’s shoulder. “Ve fought bravely, though. Vould you like to meet him, my boy?”

Hadrian’s eyes went wide. “Seriously?” When the team filed into the box, and had all been introduced to the stadium, Mr. Oblansk pulled Krum aside.

“Viktor, zis young man is quite a fan. Vanted to meet you.”

Hadrian couldn’t believe what was happening as he shook the seeker’s hand. “You’re an awesome flyer.”

“Vank you. You play quidditch?” Krum’s nose was still bleeding and he had two black eyes from the bludger.

Hadrian shook his head. “Quadpot. But you’re my favorite quidditch player.” Krum signed Hadrian’s program, as well as Pugsley and Wednesday’s copies. “Great to meet you.” Hadrian was still in shock as his quidditch hero walked away. “That was wicked.”

* * *

The Addamses were enjoying a moon-bath outside their tent when Pugsley noticed the fires and explosions nearby. “Mother, can I get my dynamite caps too?”

Gomez chuckled hearing the screams. “Must be having fun.” But as the screams got closer, he lifted his glasses. Something was different about this. As people started to run, he saw a group of people in masks levitating the No-Maj campsite manager and his family. “Children, back to the portkey. Stay together!” He and Morticia grabbed their wands, ready to defend their family from the people who were obviously torturing these poor No-Majs, and not in the fun way.

The kids took off into the woods, but somehow in the chaos, Hadrian got separated from his younger siblings. “Wednesday! Pugsley! Where are you?” The screams seemed to be getting further away, when Hadrian was hit by a rogue stunner, falling to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wild accusations are made about Hadrian. Also, a long overdue confession from Gomez and Morticia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no self control, apparently. I've got quite a bit written right now, and am trying to pace out when I post it, but I'm so eager to get it up. The problem is that, I've got a bit of writer's block about part of where I want to take the story, so once everything I have written gets posted, there may be a bit of lag until I can figure it out... 😕

“Morsmordre!” Hadrian heard someone shout as he came to, seemingly hours later.

When Hadrian sat up, it was deadly quiet around him. But when he looked up, there was a green, glittering skull suspended in the sky, a snake protruding from its mouth. “Cool…” Hadrian whispered. He got to his feet, staring up into the sky, when his forehead suddenly started burning. “What the…?” He clutched at his head in pain. While none of the Addams children were strangers to pain, this was different. “Aaah…” He fell to his knees, still clutching his head.

Twenty pops sounded from around him before several cries of “STUPEFY!” ripped through the air. If he’d still been standing, he would have certainly been hit by another stunner.

“Stop! STOP!” Gomez tore into the area, Morticia right behind him with Pugsley and Wednesday. “That’s my son!” He quickly ran over to his son, protecting him from the people aiming their wands at him. When Morticia reached him, she knelt down, wrapping her arms around her boy.

“What is it, darling?” She saw him clawing at his forehead, his nails digging in, drawing blood.

“My scar! It's burning!” Morticia’s eyes widened as she looked at her husband, who was trying to calm down the people from the Ministry of Magic. Hadrian’s curse scar had never hurt him before.

“My son certainly couldn’t have conjured that! He doesn’t even have a wand on him! Ilvermorny holds their wands during the summer!” Gomez tried to explain.

“He’s been discovered at the scene of the crime, Addams!” Fudge looked absolutely furious.

Hadrian blinked as the pain started to lessen. If he didn’t look up at the skull it didn’t seem as bad. “Crime? What crime? It’s just a skull…”

Fudge turned and pointed up at it. “That is the mark of You-Know-Who! The Dark Mark!”

“You-Know-Who?” Hadrian asked as he got to his feet. He was completely confused, as were the other two Addams children.

“Come on, boy. Surely you know who I’m talking about.” Fudge was clearly getting frustrated. “He Who Must Not Be Named!”

“You mean, Voldemort, old man?” Gomez pulled out a cigar, puffing away. He completely missed the obvious winces of the people around him. “My family has nothing to do with him. He’s gone. Long gone, from my understanding.” Gomez put a hand on his eldest’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “And my son certainly wouldn’t know how to conjure this…” He waved his cigar, searching for the name. “Dark Mark, you say?” Glancing up at it, he smirked. “I do like the style though.”

A couple of the ministry workers had ventured off into the woods, searching for someone else who could have conjured it. “We got them!” A shout echoed through the woods. “There’s someone here! Unconscious! It’s – but – blimey…”

“You’ve got someone?” A mustachioed man called after him. “Who? Who is it?”

They all watched as someone carried a house elf out of the woods. “But house elves can’t use magic like that, can they, Mother?” Wednesday was actually frightened. It was a rare sight.

Morticia pulled her close, both arms around her shoulders. “No, dear.”

The attention had turned to the house elf, who apparently belonged to the mustachioed man; someone called Crouch. The elf had found a wand somewhere and was found with it clutched in her hand. She claimed to have not conjured the skull, but after inspecting the wand, it was positively identified as the one where the spell had come from. Crouch fired his elf on the spot, and the Addamses were off the hook. Fudge apologized profusely, and Gomez quickly led his family towards the hill where they had landed that morning.

“Father? Mother?” Hadrian followed behind them with his brother and sister, but he was completely confused as to what had happened. They were almost having to jog to keep up with their parents.

“We’ll discuss it when we’re back home, son.” Gomez said flatly.

Once they’d gotten home, Pugsley and Wednesday were immediately sent to bed. They both tried to argue, but eventually gave in, exhaustion overruling their desire to stay up. Gomez and Morticia took Hadrian to his room, locked the door, and quickly put up a silencing charm to keep his siblings from trying to listen in.

“What’s this about, Father?” Hadrian was extremely worried. His parents had never looked this… well, he didn’t know how they looked. It was like a mix of fear, worry, and apprehension. Not something he had ever witnessed before. “Mother?”

Morticia sat down on the bed next to him, taking his hand gently. Gomez paced back and forth a few times before pulling a chair up and sitting down. “Hadrian.” He looked up at his mother. “First off, your father and I want you to know that we both love you very much. You are our son, first and foremost.”

Gomez nodded. “That’s right.” He swallowed hard, thinking of how to proceed. “And you’re the best boy we could have asked for. We are extremely proud of you.”

“But, Father…”

“Please wait, son. Let us finish.” Gomez pulled a cigar out, taking a puff before continuing. “Hadrian, you weren’t born an Addams.”

“I’m adopted?” Hadrian stared in shock between his parents.

Morticia nodded, still holding tight to his hand. “Yes. You know how we have our yearly séance on your birthday?” Hadrian nodded and she went on. “That night in 1981, we made contact with a woman named Lily Potter. She told us she and her husband had just been murdered and she asked us to save her son.”

Hadrian swallowed hard. “Me.”

Gomez nodded. “Yes. We went to find you, and collected you from the house. You were born Harry James Potter. Your birth parents, James and Lily, were murdered by Voldemort. It was his followers who were out there tonight.” He sat back in his chair, taking another drag off his cigar. “Voldemort also tried to kill you.”

“Me? But if I was just a baby, why was he trying to kill me?” Hadrian felt tears pricking the back of his eyes. This was too much.

“We don’t know, son. But you survived, and the spell rebounded onto Voldemort. Your curse scar is the result.”

“When your father and I brought you home, Grandmama performed a blood adoption ritual, which is why you have our features and look like us.” Morticia ran a hand over his hair, and Hadrian let out a short sob. “Oh, Hadrian.” She pulled him into a tight hug as he cried from the shock.

Gomez watched his wife and son at a loss for words. After a few minutes, he stood and joined them on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around them both. “Son, this changes nothing.” He turned Hadrian’s face to look at him. “You are still Hadrian Berilo Addams, the first-born son of Gomez and Morticia Addams. Nothing is going to change that. You. Are. Our. Son.” Gomez felt himself starting to choke up. “And we love you. More than you could ever know. You made us into a family.”

Morticia smiled sadly at her husband. “Your father and I were still fairly newlywed at the time. Only been married a couple years. But when Lily asked us to save you, we did it without hesitation. The moment I picked you up out of that crib, I knew you were supposed to be ours. I felt an instant connection to you, Hadrian.” Hadrian sniffled against her chest, hugging her tight. “You have been our son since you were a year old, and you always will be.”

The family sat on Hadrian’s bed crying together and hugging each other for what seemed like hours. At least till Hadrian cried himself to sleep. Morticia and Gomez looked at each other sadly before climbing off the bed. Gomez waved his wand, transfiguring the boy’s clothes to pajamas, before they tucked him into bed. “Sleep well, my son.” Morticia kissed his forehead as Gomez waved the lights out and dropped the silencing charm. They wanted to be able to hear their son if he cried out in the night.

* * *

As they expected, a couple hours later, there was a quiet knock on their bedroom door. “Come in.” Hadrian slowly opened the door as his parents sat up in bed, Gomez waving for the lights to come on.

“Mother? Father?” Hadrian’s voice was hesitant, but he needed to be close to them.

Gomez smiled knowingly. “Come on, son.” Hadrian made his way closer to their bed and his father motioned for him to join them, quickly casting another silencing charm. The teen climbed in, sitting up between his parents. “You used to do this nearly every night when we first brought you home, you know.”

“Don’t tell Pugsley and Wednesday. They’d never let me live it down.”

Gomez chuckled and Morticia wiped some hair away from her boy’s forehead. “Nightmares, darling?” Hadrian nodded. “Tell us.”

He sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I’ve had it before, but it never made sense. There was this redheaded woman, then a man. He shot some green light at me, and my forehead burned.” Hadrian swallowed hard, rubbing at his scar with the palm of his hand. “Was the woman my mother?”

Morticia nodded. “Yes, son. That was Lily. And the man was Voldemort.” She ran her thumb over the lightning scar on his forehead. “And that green light, that was the Killing Curse.”

“Why didn’t I die? If he could kill people so easily…”

“We don’t know, son.” Gomez sighed. “I’ve spent years researching the man. But money and the Addams name can only get you so far. Some people just won’t talk about him. They’re still scared.”

“But what about my scar? Why did it hurt when that skull showed up?”

“I can only guess, son. But I believe that when the spell rebounded onto Voldemort, his soul left his body, and part of it may have latched itself onto you somehow. So when you saw his mark, whatever part of him remains must have recognized it.”

“Part of him is in me? But Voldemort’s gone, isn’t he?”

Gomez sighed again. “He is. Those people tonight were called Death Eaters. The British Ministry of Magic rounded them all up years ago, but this appears to be the remains of them who may not have been caught. If they’re feeling brave enough to have a demonstration like that at the World Cup…”

Even though his father trailed off, Hadrian understood what he was trying to say. “He could come back.”

Gomez nodded. “Yes.”

Hadrian swallowed hard. “Can I stay in here tonight?”

Gomez and Morticia smiled. “Of course, son.”

They’d settled down in bed and turned the lights back out when Hadrian spoke again. “Do Pugsley and Wednesday know I’m adopted?”

“No, son. And you don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to.” There was no response for several minutes.

“Thank you.” There was a long pause. “For saving me, I mean. I wish I could have known my birth parents, but you two are the best parents I could have asked for.”

Morticia couldn’t see her son in the dark room, but she felt herself tearing up at his words. “We love you, Hadrian.”

“I love you too, Mother. Love you, Father.”

“Love you, son.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian's headed back to school, this time with Pugsley along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things are starting to flow a bit, and I may be able to post a lot more frequently. Bear with me if there's a while without a chapter. I'm trying to keep on a schedule based on the number of hits, so the more hits on the story, the quicker a new chapter comes out! I'll be back in school this week, and will have three weeks before I am out for Christmas break. I'll still try and keep on top of my writing. I'm absolutely blown away by the response I've gotten to the story so far.
> 
> Again, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!!

“Boys, hurry up or you’re going to be late for school!” Morticia pulled the noose in the living room.

“You rang?” Lurch appeared almost instantly.

“Yes, Lurch. Can you take the boys’ trunks out to the car please?” Lurch grunted and turned towards the door. “Thank you, Lurch.”

Gomez walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist. “There you are, querida.” She was just starting to show, but not enough to be noticed through her dress. Gomez could feel the very beginnings of her baby bump. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“I wish I could, darling. But this morning sickness is tearing me up this time. Besides, maybe making it a boy’s day will be good for you. I’m sure Wednesday and I will be able to spend some quality time together here.” Morticia pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips. “And once you get back, we can spend some quality time together as well.”

“Tish, you’re going to make it to where I don’t want to leave at all…” Gomez groaned.

Morticia was still chuckling as he kissed along her neck, when Hadrian and Pugsley came downstairs. “There you are, boys.” She patted Gomez’ cheek softly. “School now, us later, dear.”

“Yes, yes. You’re right.” Gomez shook himself a bit before throwing an arm around each of his sons. “Well, boys. I can’t believe you’re both going off to school. I won’t know what to do if I don’t hear an explosion or two every day.”

Pugsley grinned up at his father. “I left my dynamite caps for Wednesday, Father.”

“That’s my boy.” Gomez thumped him on the back. “We ready to go?”

Morticia looked like she was about to cry. “Oh, my boys!” She pulled them both into a hug. “I’m going to miss you both.”

“We’ll miss you too, Mother.” Pugsley and Hadrian replied.

“Write as soon as you get to your dorms tonight. I can’t wait to hear where you’re sorted, Pugsley, dear.” She cupped her son’s face in her hands. “I’ll see you both soon.”

“Wednesday, come say goodbye to your brothers!” Gomez called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Coming, Father!” Wednesday came down and gave a quick hug to each of her brothers before joining her mother. “Bye!”

After saying their goodbyes to their sister, the boys made their way towards the front door, Hadrian carrying Edgar around his neck, and Pugsley keeping a firm grip on Aristotle’s tank. Hadrian also had his broom. Pugsley had begged to take his as well, but as first years weren’t allowed to take a broom, Morticia had put her foot down. Hadrian had made a bad first impression during his first year, and she didn’t want Pugsley to do the same thing. Thankfully, Hadrian had made up for it with his hard work and diligence in his classes, as well as his prowess on the quodpot pitch.

Morticia and Wednesday followed them all out to the car where Lurch was waiting. “Goodbye, children. I’ll miss you.” Gomez came over to give her one last kiss before climbing into the Packard. “I’ll miss you too, dear.”

Gomez grinned. “I’ll be back tonight, cara mia. And I’m going to talk to old Mr. Fontaine about Halloween before I leave.” He slid into the car and Lurch pulled away, leaving Morticia and Wednesday on the curb, waving goodbye.

The four hour ride to Ilvermorny seemed to pass too quickly for Gomez. Pugsley talked most of the ride, anticipating what house he would be in, who he’d meet, and what kind of wand he’d get. Gomez, though, kept an eye on his eldest. Hadrian watched the ride through the window, seemingly deep in thought. Occasionally he’d pet Edgar, who was still hanging around his neck, or respond to a question from his father or brother. But for the most part, he was silent. Gomez was worried about him. Morticia was too. He’d been rather sullen and a little distant ever since the World Cup. Gomez was hoping their plans for the boy’s birthday would help open him up again.

Once Lurch drove through the gates of the school, Pugsley was wide-eyed, looking around at everything. They all piled out of the car, and the boys’ luggage was levitated to the front hall. Other families were saying goodbye to their children as well. Most rode the train, but a few drove or used side-along apparition. The house elves would take care of delivering all the luggage after the first years were sorted.

“You don’t have to come in, Father. I can take Pugsley in.” Hadrian stalked up the stairs into the castle, Pugsley on his heels.

“I’ll be back, Lurch.” Gomez followed his boys up the steps. “I know I don’t have to, but I actually need to speak with Mr. Fontaine about something.” The headmaster was actually waiting at the top of the stairs, greeting students as they came in. “Ah! Mr. Fontaine. Just the man I needed to speak with!”

“Of course, Mr. Addams. How can I help you?”

Gomez saw that Hadrian and Pugsley were far enough away not to overhear the conversation. Hadrian was pointing around the entrance hall, explaining things to his younger brother. “I, well my wife and I, were hoping that we could come and pick up Hadrian for his birthday this year. A bit of an extended weekend. Is that something that can happen?”

“I don’t see why not. He’s always on top of his studies, so missing a couple days shouldn’t be a problem. Have a trip planned?”

“No, actually. We have a yearly séance on Halloween, we’d really like to have him this year.”

The headmaster smiled. “Of course.”

“Excellent! So we’ll come to pick him up that Saturday and return him on Tuesday.” He shook the headmaster’s hand before calling his sons over. “Alright boys, I’m off. Hadrian, keep an eye on your brother.” He nodded. “I’m proud of you both. Have a good term.” Both boys hugged their father, Hadrian a little awkwardly.

“Bye, Father.”

“Hadrian, a word, please.” The teen looked a little taken aback, but nodded and followed his father back out the door. “Are you alright, son?” He nodded, but didn’t speak. Gomez was really worried now. He got down on eye level with his son, who was quickly catching up with him, height wise. “Hadrian, I’m worried about you. You’d tell us if something was bothering you, right?” The boy shrugged and Gomez sighed. “Is this about the World Cup?” He wasn’t about to say anything more than that in earshot of his classmates. But, the boy nodded. Gomez pulled him into a hard hug. He bent down as close to the boy’s ear as he could and whispered, “You are my son, Hadrian. Always.” Hadrian’s arms came up and gently clutched at his father’s back. “Your mother and I are going to come and get you for your birthday. And we’re going to have a séance. You, me, and your mother. That’s it. Uncle Fester too, if you’d like.”

“Are we going to call them back? My parents? Birth parents, I mean?” Hadrian choked out. Gomez nodded and Hadrian clutched him hard in a hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” He bent back down to look into his son’s eyes after they broke apart. “Remember, we love you. And if you need to talk… Anytime…” Gomez pulled out a small mirror. “This is a two way mirror I charmed. I have the other one. If you need to talk, just call for either me or your mother, alright?” Hadrian nodded, discreetly slipping the mirror into his pocket.

“Thank you.” He swallowed hard before throwing his arms around him again. “I love you, Father.”

Gomez smiled, knowing his son was back. “Love you too, my son.” As they stepped apart, Pugsley walked up and Gomez pulled him into a hug as well. “Both of you. Have a good term. Write later to let us know where you ended up, Pugsley.”

“Okay, Father.” The boys headed inside, and Gomez watched as they walked into the school. Other families were arriving all around them, dropping off their own children.

“Lurch, let’s go home.”

* * *

“Addams, Pugsley.” Hadrian watched from the balcony above as his brother stepped up to the Gordian Knot in the entrance hall. 

There was a brief pause, then he saw the gem in the Horned Serpent’s head begin to glow. Followed by, surprisingly, Pukwudgie’s arrow rising up. Hadrian’s eyebrow quirked up at that one. He’d never seen his little brother as a Pukwudgie. “Horned Serpent,” Pugsley said loudly. There was approval from his roommates, who silently slapped Hadrian on the back. Pugsley looked up at his brother, who nodded approvingly. The brothers were together again.

That evening after everyone had settled in and his roommates were dozing off, Hadrian pulled the curtains around his bed and put up a simple silencing charm his father had taught him. “Umm…” He held the mirror in his hand, feeling a little awkward, talking to a mirror. “Gomez and Morticia Addams, please.”

There was a few seconds pause. “Son! How are you? What did your brother get?” His mother’s face looked up at him expectantly and Hadrian couldn’t help but smile.

“Hello, Mother. I’m fine. Pugsley chose Horned Serpent too.”

“That’s good. What other house wanted him?”

Hadrian chuckled. “Pukwudgie, if you can believe it.” He watched as his father slid into view. “Hello, Father. I just wanted to say that I really appreciate what you’re doing about my birthday this year.” He broke off, thoughtfully. “I know I haven’t been really open recently, and I just… I was struggling with the thought of not actually being an Addams.”

Gomez and Morticia smiled sadly. “We know, darling. And we understand. It has to be hard to deal with something like that, after all these years.”

“Would you have ever told me if… if something hadn’t happened?” His father sighed and glanced at his mother. “You wouldn’t have, would you?”

“We had every intention of telling you if you asked. It was not something we were necessarily trying to keep from you. But it was more that it didn’t matter to us. You are our son, no matter what. The fact that I didn’t give birth to you doesn’t change how we feel about you.”

“Your mother’s right, Hadrian. And we did plan to tell you, it just didn’t seem to be all that important. I know it’s an important part of you, but it’s also your past. We’re hoping that getting to talk to Lily and James will help you, son.”

Hadrian nodded. “I hope so.” He sighed. “Well, I have defense first thing, so I’m going to go to bed.” He paused and there was a temptation to fall back into the sullen, nonresponsive teen he’d been recently, but he decided his parents really did love him and he owed it to them to be open. “I love you, Mother. Father.”

“We love you too, son. Have a great term and we’ll have you home for your birthday.” The connection shut off and Hadrian tucked the mirror into the crack between his mattress and the wall before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian gets to spend his birthday weekend at home with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A good bit longer this time. Just a reminder that Parseltongue is in italics. However, because there is other italicized parts in this chapter (i.e. séance), I will bold the Parseltongue, just this time. Also, I found a cool little Parseltongue translator, so I did the best I could to phonetically figure it out. You'll know what it means! If you want to hear what it actually sounds like, I've put the translator in the end notes.
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter now. Bear with me as I figure out the rest of it!
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support. It means so much!

The next two months of school flew by for the Addams boys. Before Hadrian knew it, he was climbing into the family car where his father was waiting. 

“Hello, son.” His father grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good to see you. Lurch, we’re off!” 

Hadrian smiled back at his father as the car pulled away from the castle. “Where’s Mother? I thought she was coming.”

Gomez sighed. “Your mother’s been having some trouble with this pregnancy. So she’s been sticking close to home.”

“She’s going to be okay though, right?” Hadrian had never known his mother to have any sort of health problems.

Gomez waved it away. “Doctor Mbogo says she’ll be just fine. Nothing keeps your mother down for long, you know.”

“Father, can we do some fencing when we get home?”

“Of course, my boy!” Gomez grinned. “I’d also like to start working on teaching you wandless magic. There will be times you’ll need to defend yourself that you won’t have your wand or a weapon. I want you to be prepared.”

Hadrian grinned. “Cool.” He’d been watching his parents both perform regular wandless magic his whole life and had been dying to learn.

“And it’s just going to be the three of us this weekend. Wednesday has gone to stay with your Uncle Fester and Aunts Flora and Fauna for a few days.” Gomez waited for a reaction from his son. It had been 11 years since Hadrian had been the only child in the house. He and Morticia were hoping that it would help their boy realize just how much he was their son, adopted or not.

Hadrian smiled. “That’ll be cool.” Secretly, he was ecstatic. He loved his brother and sister dearly, but having a whole long weekend with just his parents! It was more than he could have asked for. He really didn’t even remember being an only child as he was only two when Pugsley was born.

When they got home, Hadrian ran inside and into his mother’s arms. “Mother!” He never would have dropped his cool teenage demeanor in front of his siblings, so Gomez was glad to see the remnants of their once little boy.

Morticia held him at arm’s length, assessing her son. “I swear you’ve grown at least an inch just in the last two months!”

Hadrian grinned as his father walked up behind him, putting an arm around his shoulders. “You’re right, Tish. I believe I may also be seeing the beginnings of the Addams mustache…” Hadrian’s eyes widened as he ran off to look in the mirror in the hall.

“No way!” Gomez and Morticia followed their son to where he was meticulously inspecting his upper lip. “Do you really think so, Father?”

Gomez stepped forward to look in the mirror with his son. “There’s a bit of a shadow there. We’ll give you a nice close shave while you’re here and see if it might prompt it to grow in a bit thicker.”

“Cool.” Hadrian grinned.

“How about a sparring match, son?” Gomez smirked as he took a couple sabers from the wall, tossing one to Hadrian when he turned. “En-garde!”

Morticia watched as her son and husband fenced back down the hall into the living room. “I’ll go check that dinner’s done.” She smiled as she heard their sabers glancing off each other. It was so good to have her boy home again.

“Look sharp, son.” Gomez quipped as he disarmed Hadrian. The teen nodded as his father tossed the sword back to him. “Come on, Hadrian. Couple of months and you’re rusty?”

Hadrian took a deep breath before lunging at his father, who easily jumped out of the way. Gomez gave him a devilish smile before they began to fight in earnest again. Hadrian saw his opportunity a couple minutes later, and took the chance, disarming his father. “Yes!” Gomez grinned at him. “I did it!”

“That you did, my boy! Good show.” Gomez hung the swords back on the wall before leading them towards their dinner of yak tongue.

After dinner, they retired to Gomez’ office where he began teaching Hadrian the basics of wandless magic. “Lighting a candle? Really, Father?”

“Yes. You have to start somewhere. And your mother does this all the time. Now, focus.” Hadrian felt his father’s hand on his shoulder, but he was trying to focus on the candelabra. “Just as you would if you had a wand, focus all the energy you would normally, concentrate on the wick, and just say the spell.”

Hadrian nodded and concentrated his focus on the wick. “Incendio.” Nothing happened. He let his head drop.

“It’s okay. That’s why we’re practicing. Feel the heat building in your hand and push that power out towards the candle, son.”

He tried. And tried. And tried again. “I can’t do it, Father. It’s no use.”

Gomez could see his son was getting frustrated and decided to try a different approach. “Yes, you can. Here, use my wand since yours is at school. Light the candle.” Hadrian didn’t know where this was going exactly, be he decided to play along, taking his father’s wand and easily lighting the candle. “Good.” Gomez extinguished the flame and took the wand back. “Do it again.”

“Incendio.” Hadrian groaned, but gritted his teeth. “Incendio!” This time, a little spark leapt from his hand. “Father! Did you see that?”

“Excellent! You’ve almost got it, son! Try again.”

Hadrian took a deep breath, blocked out everything around him, and concentrated every bit of magic in his body into his hand. “Incendio!” This time, the candle caught.

“YES! Excellent! I knew you could do it!” Gomez shook his son by the shoulders. “You’re a natural! I think that deserves a reward.” Gomez pulled out two cigars, handing one to his son.

“Really, Father?” Hadrian had been dying to try one of his father’s cigars for years, but had been waiting for his father to offer. He bit his lip as Gomez led them to the wing chairs in front of the fireplace.

Once they were seated, Gomez leaned back, relaxing. “Now, don’t inhale. Just suck in gently, let the smoke fill your mouth, and then blow it out.” He demonstrated, accentuating the steps more than normal so his son could see.

Hadrian took a short puff on the cigar, then tried to blow it out, but a little of the smoke went into his lungs, causing a coughing fit. “Merlin, that’s awful!” Gomez laughed, patting his son on the back. “I guess that wasn’t right, huh?”

Gomez shook his head. “It takes practice, son. Just like magic. Try again, just a little puff, but don’t inhale.” Hadrian tried again, this time without coughing. “There you go!”

Hadrian smiled, settling back in his chair. “Thanks for today, Father. This has been great.”

“Just think. We have two more days of fun before I take you back to school. How are your studies this term?”

“Good. Defense and potions are my favorites so far this year.”

“No herbology? Don’t tell your mother. She’d have a fit.” Gomez caught his son’s eye and they both broke into laughter. “Any pretty girls catch your eye?” He knew Hadrian still had his eye on Skye Stark, but had yet to do anything besides admire her from afar.

Hadrian went silent, staring into the fireplace. Gomez leaned forward, closer to the teen. “What’s the problem?”

Hadrian took another puff from his cigar before answering. “Tobias Riggs asked Skye out.” He sighed. “I missed my chance.”

Gomez smiled. “Well, did you ever tell her you liked her?” Hadrian shook his head and his father nodded, sympathetically. “Give it time. You’re still young. And if it’s not Skye, there will be other girls. I promise.”

“How’d you and Mother meet?” Hadrian looked up, curious to hear the story. They’d never told any of their children as far as he knew.

“We’ve never told you?” Hadrian shook his head and Gomez sighed, stroking a finger over his mustache. “Maybe your mother should be here for this.”

“I want to hear your side of the story, Father.” Gomez was a little shocked at this. He and Hadrian had gotten a lot closer over the past several years, but when he was a toddler, Hadrian was much closer with Morticia.

“Alright, then. I almost married your Aunt Ophelia, not that I wanted to, mind you.”

“Aunt Ophelia?” Hadrian was completely shocked. He couldn’t even imagine his father with his eccentric aunt who loved flowers and flowy dresses. “No way, Father.”

“I’m glad you share my taste on that. Anyways, your Granny Frump and Grandmama had set up a marriage contract for the two of us. I’d never even met the girl, but all of a sudden, there she was, flipping me over onto the floor.” He shivered. “I still remember the back pain.”

Hadrian quirked a smile, knowing how much his father actually enjoyed a little pain in life. “How’d you get out of the contract?”

“Not so fast, son. Anyways, Granny Frump brought her over, as well as your mother. And I have to say, it was love at first sight for me. She was the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.” Gomez shook his head in remembrance. “And all I could do was make plans to marry Ophelia.”

“I can’t imagine planning to marry someone when I’m in love with someone else.” Hadrian shook his head.

“It certainly wasn’t easy. Ophelia was constantly bugging me for one thing or another, while your Grandmama and Granny Frump talked dowries, dresses, flowers, and guests. I hadn’t even asked her to marry me.”

“I bet Mother was heartbroken seeing you marrying her sister.”

“Oh, she was. We both were, for that matter. And then, I was so upset, I was in the library playing with my trains when your mother came in to watch. Hadrian, that first time your mother spoke French to me.” Gomez closed his eyes, a goofy, lovestruck look on his face. He shivered, making his son laugh. “Anyways, we tried to figure out what to do. She talked to your Uncle Fester, and I tried talking to old Cousin Itt. He suggested that we should just shoot ourselves.” Gomez chuckled.

“Shoot yourselves?” Hadrian was aghast.

“Oh, yes. If it weren’t for Thing taking the guns away, you might not even be here. Nor me or your mother, for that matter.”

“I’m glad Thing stopped you.”

“I am too, son. But although we were madly in love, I couldn’t get up the courage to tell Ophelia I didn’t want to marry her. We even tried setting her up with Itt. But when it came time for the wedding, I had to speak up. Ophelia ran off with Cousin Itt, and I got to marry your mother on the spot.” He smiled. “Best day of my life, at least after I was able to get rid of Ophelia. And before you children were born, of course.”

Hadrian laughed, but was in shock. “You met and married the same day?”

“Oh, not the same day. It was a few days after we’d met. But when you know they’re your soulmate, why wait?” Gomez smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder. “I hope that one day you’ll find a relationship just as wonderful as mine and your mother’s. Time for bed, I think, son.”

Hadrian set what was left of his cigar down on the ashtray. “Thank you, Father. This has just been wicked.”

“Good night, son.”

“Good night, Father.”

* * *

“Mother?” Hadrian called as he stepped off the stairs into the living room.

“In the solarium, darling.” Morticia held a meatball up on a fork. “Come now, Cleopatra, eat your breakfast.” She smiled when her son walked in. “Good morning, Hadrian. Sleep well?”

Hadrian nodded. “Need help with your plants?”

“Why yes, can you feed the fanged geraniums? Oh, and please be careful of the venomous tentacula. It’s teething.”

“Sure, Mother.” Hadrian helped his mother with tending to her precious plants until Gomez called them to breakfast. “Thank goodness, I’m starved!”

“What’s for breakfast, dear?” Morticia asked, as she and her son sat down at the breakfast table.

Gomez grinned as Lurch set the plates down. “Toadstool omelets!”

Hadrian’s parents watched as he nearly inhaled his omelet. “My goodness, dear. Do they not feed you at Ilvermorny?”

The teen swallowed a gulp of his moose milk before responding. “Oh, they do. Just nothing like home cooking.” He reached out and grabbed a green persimmon from the bowl on the table, taking a bite.

“I’m going to have to have a talk with that Mr. Fontaine.” Morticia sighed. “If my boys aren’t being fed proper food. And Wednesday will be there in a couple years.” She turned to her son. “Is there anything you’d like to take back with you?”

“Just some more henbane, I guess.” Hadrian had developed a penchant for henbane tea, like his mother.

“What would you like for your birthday dinner tomorrow, son? Anything you like, we’ll have Lurch cook a feast.”

Hadrian grinned. “How about a nice big camel hump steak?”

“That sounds wonderful, dear.”

Hadrian spent the rest of the day just doing things around the house. He helped his mother with her plants, played wizard chess with Thing, fenced some more with his father, and even worked a bit more on his wandless magic. This time it was the summoning charm.

“Just like last night, son. Except this time, rather than sending heat out, I want you to draw the object towards you. Focus on the book. Imagine it flying into your hand. And say the spell.”

Hadrian stared at the book on his father’s desk, closed his eyes, imagining it in his hand. “Accio.” It didn’t fly towards him, but the book twitched on the desk.

“Almost, son. You can do it. Try again.”

Hadrian pushed as much power as possible into his hand, totally focused on the book. “Accio.” The book twitched again, but still didn’t leave the desk. “Come on…” Gomez saw his son was getting frustrated, but let him try again. “Accio.”

This time the book lifted off the desk, but fell to the floor halfway to Hadrian’s hand. “Excellent try, son. But you lost concentration.”

Hadrian looked at his father a little guiltily. “I kind of got excited. Can I try again?”

“You’ve almost got it. Just make sure to keep focus until it’s in your hand.” Gomez said as he replaced the book on the desktop. “Alright, give it another go.”

“Accio!” The book floated into his hand and Hadrian beamed with pride. “Yes!”

“Great job, son! When you come home for the holidays, we’ll spend some more time practicing, okay? And feel free to continue working on those at school. Next summer, we’ll start working on actual defensive spells.”

“Wicked.”

* * *

When Hadrian woke the next morning, he lay in bed for a while just thinking. That night he was going to talk to his birth parents. In a way, he’d always felt like something was different about him from his siblings, and now he knew what it was. But his parents had taken him in willingly, and raised him as their own. That was something that he’d never be able to repay. And although he’d never get a chance to actually meet James and Lily, he knew that having a chance to talk to them was something he dearly wanted. He got up and dressed, pulling on one of his mother’s handmade sweaters, this one forest green, so dark it was almost black, and a pair of jeans. Morticia was constantly knitting, and her sweaters were always something he loved wearing.

His parents were waiting when he made his way to the breakfast table. “Happy birthday, son!” Gomez stood and shook his hand before pulling him into a hard hug. “Presents after breakfast, I think!”

Smiling, Hadrian made his way to the other side of the table, bending down to hug his mother. “Good morning, dear. Happy birthday.”

After breakfast, Gomez summoned several presents of different size, wrapped in black paper. Hadrian unwrapped a new deck of Exploding Snap cards, some new dress robes, a wand holster, a broom maintenance kit, and his own copy of _Moste Potente Potions_. “Thank you, Mother. Thank you, Father.”

“There are two more, Hadrian.” Morticia pulled out two more presents, setting them on the table. One was extremely small, but the long skinny package caught the boy’s eye. Morticia, however handed him the tiny box first. “Now, this is a very special present. We’ll explain once you open it.”

Hadrian peeled the paper back, seeing a small jewelry box, engraved with the family credo, _Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc_. “We gladly feast on those who would subdue us.” He quirked an eyebrow as he gently opened the top. “Wow.” He gently ran his thumb over the silver ring, which bore the Addams family crest.

“As our eldest, you are the heir to the Addams name. Normally, you would get my ring when I die, and you still will. But, this ring is special.” Gomez watched as his son reverently pulled the heavy ring from the box, sliding it onto his right ring finger. “I’ve charmed this ring specifically for you.”

Hadrian looked up at his father questioningly. “What’s it do?”

“Say your birth name in Parseltongue, son.”

Hadrian nodded and took a deep breath. _“ **Hallishee Kosaishee Selisee**.”_ He watched in shock as the image on the ring changed to bear the Potter shield. “Is that…?” He felt himself tearing up.

“The Potter family crest. You can change it back to the Addams crest by saying your name in Parseltongue.”

He stared at the Potter crest for a long moment before he said his name. _“ **Folikasimo Lenaderito Asslo**.”_ The image switched back to the Addams shield as Hadrian wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. His parents watched as he tried to compose himself. “I don’t know what to say. This is… incredible.” He got up and hugged both of his parents. “Thank you so much.”

“We wanted a way for you to have both sides with you. But also to keep your birth name a secret. No one else will be able to access the Potter crest unless you show it to them. So, we’d suggest keeping it on the Addams crest unless you are alone, alright?”

Hadrian nodded as his mother passed him the long, skinny package. “Now, the last one.”

Hadrian immediately reached for the larger package, ripping it open. As he had hoped, a brand new Firebolt stared back at him. “No way! Thank you!!!” He hopped up, and grabbing the broom, headed outside. “I can’t wait to try it out!”

His parents watched in amusement as he tore out the back door, immediately flying out over the cemetery.

* * *

That night, after an especially good dinner of camel hump steak, the trio settled around the table where they held séances. Morticia had pulled out the old crystal ball and had lit a few candles around the room. “Are you ready, Hadrian?” He swallowed hard, but nodded as he took his parents hands. “Remember, we won’t have long. Take advantage of the time we have.”

Morticia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before beginning. “Sing, oh spirits, hearken all souls. From generation to generation, our beacon to the beyond. Tonight, we offer a clarion call to the souls of Lily and James Potter.” She felt her son’s hand shaking slightly and gave it a gentle squeeze before continuing. He was nervous. “Let us ransom you from the power of the grave. Tonight, oh death, let us be your plague!”

For a moment it seemed nothing was going to happen. And then… “ _Harry?_ ”

“Mother?” Gomez squeezed Hadrian’s hand, urging him to speak. “It’s me. Are you my mother?”

“ _Harry! Oh, my boy._ ”

Hadrian felt himself tear up. “It’s Hadrian, now. I was adopted.”

“ _Did the people I spoke with all those years ago adopt you?_ ”

Morticia spoke up. “Yes, Lily. We did. My name is Morticia Addams, and my husband is Gomez. We went and retrieved him right after we spoke with you.”

_“Thank you, Morticia.”_

“Is my father there? I want to talk to him too.”

_“He’s here. James, its Harry. But he goes by Hadrian now.”_

Hadrian let out a little sob as the man spoke. “ _Pronglet! Are you safe? Do you have a family?”_

He sniffled and used his shoulder to wipe his tears, so as to not break the circle. “Yes, I’m in my fourth year at Ilvermorny. I’ve been an Addams for 13 years now. My adoptive parents are Gomez and Morticia, and I have a brother and sister.” He went silent for a moment, but knew he had to take the opportunity to ask. “I just need to know. Are you okay with me being an Addams instead of a Potter?”

_“Of course, son. Your new father’s name is Gomez?”_

Hadrian nodded before realizing they needed to hear him actually respond. “Yes. And he’s great. Teaches me all kinds of stuff.” He glanced down at the signet ring. “And he’s named me heir to the Addams line. I got a family signet ring for my birthday.”

_“That’s wonderful, son. I’m so proud of you. I wish we could have been there to see you grow up.”_ Hadrian wiped his eyes again. Hearing James say he was proud of him was more than he could have asked for. _“Gomez, Voldemort is not gone. He created horcruxes. When we went into hiding, it was because Harry was in danger. Voldemort wasn’t after us, but after him. If he can find him, I’m sure he will try again.”_

“There were Death Eaters at the World Cup this summer. I had a feeling he would be coming back when I saw that.”

_“Promise me that you’ll prepare him for what’s coming, Gomez.”_

“I will, James. You have my word.”

“What’s coming, Father? I don’t understand.”

Gomez and James answered at the same time. “A war.”

” _There’s a prophecy…”_

Morticia was starting to sweat from holding the connection open as long as she was. “I can’t hold it much longer, Hadrian. You have to say goodbye.”

_“We love you, son. And we are so glad you have a family. Be safe, Harry.”_

Hadrian clutched at his parents hands in desperation. “I…”

“Hadrian, quick!” Gomez could see that Morticia’s energy was fading quickly.

“I love you!” The connection broke and Hadrian fell into a sobbing mess. “NO! Don’t leave me!” Gomez wrapped his arms around his son as Morticia tried to regain her energy. These séances always took a toll on her, especially as Mama was no longer there to help. “Come back…” Hadrian whimpered against his father’s chest.

“They can’t, son. They can’t.” Gomez began to rock him back and forth as Hadrian clutched hard at his back, still sobbing. “I’ve got you, Hadrian.” Gomez held his boy tightly as he considered James’ words. It was time to really start doing some major research. And the prophecy they mentioned. He had to find out what it said.

* * *

After Hadrian had gone to bed, Gomez sat staring into the fireplace in the living room as Morticia knitted in her chair. “Gomez, darling. What’s wrong?”

“The prophecy Lily mentioned. How can we get a hold of it? Prophecies are highly guarded. And if we go poking around too much, Dumbledore is sure to get wind of what we’re up to. I’d prefer he still think Hadrian’s dead.”

“We’ll keep him safe, dear. As for the prophecy, I really don’t know. How about the horcruxes they mentioned?”

“I know I’ve read the word before. I just can’t remember where.” Thing’s box opened and the hand was holding a book from the Addams’ library. “ _Magick Moste Evile?_ Are you sure, Thing?” The hand gave him a thumbs up before flipping open the book. He pored over it for a few minutes until he saw a single line, tapping on it for Gomez. “Tish. It’s here. Listen. ‘Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction.’ Well, that doesn’t help us much, does it? Why even mention it if you’re not going to describe them? Thank you anyways, Thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parseltongue translator: https://www.theparselmouth.com/


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian returns to school, but his past may be catching up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm working on Chapter 16 now, I promise! Work's a little crazy right now, plus I'm in college, so I'll get it out as soon as I can. I'll be so ready for a holiday break by Christmas!!!
> 
> I've been contemplating maybe doing some little snippets of Hadrian's life growing up after I've finished this whole story. What do y'all think? Would that be something you'd want to read?

The next morning, Gomez and Lurch took Hadrian back to school. The boy had returned to his sullen, distant self after the previous night, so Gomez was a little surprised when Hadrian spoke up. “Father?”

“Yes, son?” Gomez looked hard at his son, who seemed to be struggling to find the words.

“Can we…” Hadrian sighed. “Can we go back to England this summer? I want to… I dunno. See where it happened.”

Gomez gave him a measured look. “Your brother and sister don’t know about your past, Hadrian. And if you want to keep it that way, it may be difficult to explain. And your mother will have just had the new baby.”

Hadrian nodded, looking out the window. “I know. I just…” He sighed again. “Could it just be us, maybe? I don’t think I’m ready to tell Pugsley and Wednesday, yet.”

“Let me talk to your mother about it, alright?”

The teen nodded again. “Who all knows? About me being adopted, I mean?” He asked, looking back to his father.

Gomez took a deep breath. “Not many. Your Uncle Fester, Thing, Lurch… Your Grandmama knew, of course. And Tully. I think your Granny Frump may suspect it, but she’s never asked.” He took a drag off his cigar before continuing. “It’s not something we felt the whole clan needed to know. After we got married, we had an extended honeymoon, traveling for months. Then a second one later. Much of the family didn’t see us for quite some time. I think it was just assumed that you were conceived on the honeymoon.” Hadrian saw the glint in his father’s eyes and chuckled. His parents never could keep their hands off each other.

“Are you stopping after the new baby comes?” All three of the Addams children were well aware where babies came from, and their parents never hid their obvious love for each other.

Gomez chuckled. “We thought we’d stopped after your sister. But I believe so, son. Your mother and I aren’t spring chickens after all. And with the toll this baby’s taken on her…” He sighed. “It’s probably time.” 

Once Lurch pulled the car up to Ilvermorny’s front drive, Gomez pulled his son into a hug. “We love you, son. Use the mirror if you need us, alright?”

Hadrian nodded against his father’s chest. “Love you too, Father. I’ll see you for Christmas.”

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Hadrian started researching Voldemort. Any free moment he had was spent in the library, poring over texts which documented his rise and his disappearance. He even started to notice his dreams change to include the man. However, he didn’t dare tell his parents of his new obsession. He just felt he needed to get to the bottom of why Voldemort would try and kill him on his own. James had mentioned something called horcruxes and Lily had mentioned a prophecy, but there wasn’t much to go on other than that. None of the Ilvermorny texts even mentioned the word horcrux.

As the days moved closer to Christmas, he noticed whenever he had a dream about Voldemort, he would wake with his scar burning. Hadrian decided that he should probably just talk to his father about it when he got home. It was only a week away from break, so it could wait that long.

Pugsley even started to notice how much time his brother was away from the common room. “Hadrian, what are you doing after class?” he asked as he slid into the seat across from his brother at the Horned Serpent table.

Hadrian was poring over another book as he scarfed down his breakfast. “Studying.”

“I was hoping we could play some wizard chess this afternoon. I never get to see you anymore.”

“Sorry, little bro. No can do.” Hadrian scooped up his book, throwing his bag across his shoulder. “See ya.”

Pugsley sighed. “Later.” This had been going on for months now. The Addams boys used to be so close, but ever since they’d gotten back from the World Cup, Hadrian didn’t want to spend time with him anymore.

“What’s up, Pugsley?” His best friend and roommate, Dexter Jordan slid in next to him.

“It’s my brother. He never has time for me anymore. How do you handle being separated from Josh?” Dexter had a twin brother in Thunderbird.

“It can be rough, but we have some classes together and we hang out a couple times a week. Have you tried talking to Hadrian?”

“He’s just so busy. Keeps saying he’s studying.”

“Do you believe him?” Dexter had noticed how much Hadrian studied, but just thought he was naturally studious. “Is that normal for him?”

“Not at all. We used to spend time blowing up dynamite, playing chess, sword fighting. Hadrian never used to be a bookworm!”

Oddly enough, Hadrian had decided to stay at school over the Fall break. Normally, he was one of the first to sign up to go home, so Pugsley was surprised when his older brother’s name wasn’t on the list with his own. Leaving his brother behind at school was not something he ever thought he’d do, so he was glad to see that Hadrian was planning to go home for Christmas. Even if he wasn’t hanging out with him.

Pugsley had even tried to talk to his parents about Hadrian’s distant attitude, but they told him not to worry about it. He’d returned to school to find his brother still buried in a book, not wanting to talk to him. He was hoping that his parents would be able to get through to him when they went home for Christmas. If push came to shove, Pugsley would seek out Joel and see what was up with his big brother. If Hadrian wouldn’t talk to his little brother, maybe he’d been talking to his best friend.

However, the ride back to the Addams mansion was no different. Hadrian was just as sullen as ever, staring out the window the whole ride home. Nothing Pugsley or their father did would pull him out of his funk. As soon as they got home, Hadrian had disappeared into his room without a word.

He emerged for dinner, but didn’t speak much, only responding when someone asked him a question. Usually in only a word or two. So Pugsley was a bit surprised when he asked to see their father after dinner. He decided to try and listen at the door and see what was going on, but a silencing charm encompassed the room. If it was so serious that their father needed a silencing charm, it must be bad.

* * *

“What is it, son? Pugsley told us you hadn’t been present recently.” Gomez watched his eldest son, who seemed to be trying to come up with the words he needed.

Hadrian sighed, biting his lip. “I’ve been dreaming about him, Father.”

“Him?” Gomez leaned forward, a bit worried.

“Voldemort. Once I got to school, I started doing as much research as I could, but I can’t find anything about horcruxes or anything. There was a bit about Voldemort in a book called _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ , but nothing about horcruxes.”

Gomez sighed. He had hoped to be able to protect his children from all of this. “Hadrian, why don’t you leave the research to me? I’m working on it, I promise.” He pulled out two cigars, handing one to Hadrian. “I’m more worried about these dreams. Tell me about them.”

“I think it’s like I’m seeing things from his perspective. The first dream right after I got to school was so strange. He has a snake he called Nagini. And he was talking to this short balding guy. Said he’d have to feed him or something.” Hadrian looked at his father, a worried look on his face. “Then he killed this old No-Maj man…” He broke off as he took a puff from his cigar, but Gomez didn’t interrupt him. “When I woke up, my scar was burning like someone had just burned me with a white-hot poker.” He looked up at Gomez again. “It always does when I wake up from a dream.”

Gomez stroked his mustache, deep in thought. “How many of these dreams have you had?”

“I dunno. Like four or five? What do they mean?”

“I’m not sure, son. You say you’re seeing things from his perspective?” Hadrian nodded. “Did he have a body?”

Hadrian tried to think back. “Not… really? I mean, he could hold a wand, so he must have some sort of body, right?”

Gomez nodded, thinking. “Are all the dreams the same, or do they change each time?”

“They’re different. I mean Voldemort and Nagini are always there, as well as the short guy. But they’re always talking about something different. They’ve mentioned Hogwarts a couple times, and someone named Dumbledore.” Hadrian gave his father a long look. “Do you think they’re really happening, or are they just dreams?”

Gomez sighed, staring into the fire. “I think they’re real. I want you to let me know when you have these dreams, alright?”

Hadrian nodded, pensive. “Is he coming back, Father?”

“I believe so.”

“What do we do?” Gomez had never wanted to burden his son with this part of his past, but it seemed that it was inevitable. “Father?”

“I’m going to train you, son. I think it’s going to come down to another war, and we need to get you ready.” Hadrian found himself gazing into the fire as well, the flickering flames portraying exactly how his mind felt. Wild, untamed, unpredictable. “I never wanted you to have to deal with this, but its better you’re prepared in case you have to.”

Hadrian looked to his father. “Will you go with me? If it does come to a war?”

Gomez smiled sadly. “Of course. I’ll be right there with you. Your mother as well.” Hadrian nodded, turning his gaze back to the fire. “And I’m sure Fester will come too. If we let the rest of the clan know, we could have a whole army.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet, Father. Uncle Fester would be cool, though.” The teen leaned back in his chair, contemplatively. “Is it bad that…” he broke off, taking a puff of his cigar.

“That what?”

Hadrian sighed, still staring into the fire. “That I feel scared?” Hesitantly, he turned to face Gomez. “I know you’ll be with me, but…” he trailed off again, shaking his head.

“Son, it’s okay to feel fear. There are still things that scare me, you know.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” Gomez chuckled. “When your mother was trying to convince me to break off the engagement to Ophelia, I flat out told her I was a weak, sniveling coward.”

“But you’re not a coward, Father!”

“I was scared to death of Ophelia and your Granny Frump, though!” he laughed. “Still am, for that matter!” Hadrian couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Feel better?” The teen nodded slightly. “Anything else bothering you?”

Hadrian sighed. “Have you talked to Mother about going to London?”

“We’ve spoken about it in passing, but nothing set in stone yet. I know this is important to you, and I would love to take the trip with you, but keep in mind that you will have a new baby brother by then. I’m hesitant to leave your mother alone with him.”

“It’s a boy, then?”

Gomez nodded, smiling a bit. “Three boys and one lone girl. Who knew? I was convinced he was going to be a girl, but your mother knew better.” He could tell his son was disappointed in the possibility of not making the trip. “I promise, I’ll speak with your mother about it more. Perhaps Fester could come help out. And Lurch will be here, of course.”

“Thanks, Father.”

“Of course, son.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian's still struggling with his past. He finds he is able to confide in those closest to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the delay. A bit of writer's block. But we're getting back to a place where I have a lot written already, so I'll try and space it out better than I did last time. ;) Bear with me and we just MAY see some familiar faces soon!
> 
> Your comments are like my lifeblood right now! I appreciate them so much as they give me the push to keep going, especially when I feel like I am stuck.

When Hadrian and Pugsley returned to school, their dynamic was closer to what it had been before the previous summer. Over the Christmas holidays, Hadrian had tried to spend more time with his brother and sister, knowing that his father was working on their Voldemort problem.

Of course, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t worried. He still worried about what would happen if he had to face the famous dark wizard. His parents and uncle going with him was a comfort, but he had no idea what would happen, or when.

The dreams continued as well. Hadrian started making it a habit to put up a silencing charm around his bunk before falling asleep so as to not wake his roommates. He tended to wake up suddenly, scratching at his forehead and breathing heavily.

One night in early February, Hadrian watched as Voldemort tortured the short, balding man with the cruciatus curse until he was howling in pain. As normal, he woke up with a start, but rather than being able to go back to sleep, he lay there for several minutes thinking. Edgar noticed the change in his master and joined him in the bunk, slithering past the curtain. _“Master?”_

Hadrian gulped for air, still trying to calm down. _“I’m okay, Edgar. Just another dream. I think I should call Mother and Father, but I don’t want to wake them up.”_

_“They would want to know, master.”_

_“I know…”_ Hadrian hesitantly pulled the mirror from its’ hiding place as Edgar settled himself around his neck. The familiar weight of his familiar helped to calm him, but he needed his father’s wisdom. After a moment of hesitation, he called his parents. “Gomez Addams.”

Within seconds, a bleary-eyed Gomez stared up at his son, worriedly. “Hadrian? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry I woke you, Father. But I had another dream. Bad this time.”

Gomez’ demeanor quickly changed. “Tell me about it, son.”

Hadrian sighed, nodding. “It was in the same room as it’s been in recently. Seems like an old house. The short guy had done something to make Voldemort mad and he tortured him.” Gomez nodded for his son to continue. “I felt the power from the cruciatus curse like I was the one doing it.”

The Addams patriarch sighed, glancing to the side, presumably at Morticia. “Thank you for calling me, son. Is this the only dream you’ve had since you’ve been back at school?”

The teen gulped, a little guiltily. “No, Father.”

“I told you, you need to let me know when you have these dreams, son. Even if it’s only by letter.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you alright?”

Hadrian took a shaky breath as Edgar curled tighter around him, as if trying to ground him. He gulped again before nodding. “I’ll be okay, Father. I just wish they’d stop. Or that I knew what they meant.”

“I know it’s frustrating, son. I’m still working on it, I swear. Try and get some rest. Call me in the morning if you need to.”

“Okay. Thank you, Father.”

“You’re welcome, my boy. We love you.”

“Love you too. Tell Mother I said hi.” After hanging up with his father, he lifted Edgar from around his neck before lying back down. _“Will you stay with me tonight, Edgar?”_

_“Of course, master.”_ The ball python curled up into a ball next to Hadrian, who ran his fingers gently over the snake’s back.

_“I’m worried, Edgar.”_

_“What about?”_

_“What if I’m the one hurting these people? What if I’m the one doing these things?”_

_“You have not left your bed, master.”_

Hadrian sighed, _“I know. But I’m seeing them from Voldemort’s point of view.”_

_“This Voldemort, you say he has a snake?”_

_“Yeah, and he can speak Parseltongue too. Father said there was a part of him in me…”_ Hadrian broke off, thinking. _“What if that’s why I can speak it too?”_

_“Could be, master.”_

_“Edgar, if we have to go to war, will you go with me?”_

The snake gave what Hadrian could only assume was a chuckle. _“I will be with you. Do not worry.”_

Hadrian smiled, contentedly. _“Thanks, Edgar.”_

* * *

While he continued to have dreams on occasion, he made sure to let his father know about each and every one of them. Sometimes by mirror call, other times he would just write a letter. He noticed his grades starting to slip, and he even started being distracted on the quodpot pitch.

As the days wore on, he tried to double down on his studies, while also making time for both his little brother, Joel, and quodpot. Thankfully, his skill on a broom meant that practice and games came fairly easily, but he did make a few more errors than he would have normally. One even causing them a loss to Wampus, which caused the team to give him the silent treatment for the next week.

Joel had noticed the changes in his best friend too, but was trying not to press him too hard for answers. When he asked, all Hadrian would say was that he had a lot on his mind. If Joel asked any further, he’d just say he didn’t want to talk about it. After a while, Joel just decided to leave him be, but resolved to confront him about it if it didn’t change soon. They still spent time together, but there was a difference in Hadrian that he just couldn’t put a finger on. He seemed more distant, and would fall into quiet moods frequently. That wasn’t like his best friend at all.

As a result, Joel found himself spending more time alone, which opened him back up to the dating world. He’d gone through a growth spurt over the summer break and it started drawing more attention from the opposite sex. Susannah had started flirting with him again, but he often found himself in the company of Chelsea Stone from Wampus. Even Madison Lane from Thunderbird had been bugging Ethan for a date with Joel. While he enjoyed the female attention, he missed the way things had been with his best friend the previous three years.

* * *

Hadrian had noticed how suspicious of him Joel had been. He wanted so badly to tell his best friend what was going on, but knew that he couldn’t. When he saw Joel going out with random girls around the school, he felt almost relieved that he had something to occupy his mind with. However, it still bothered Hadrian that he couldn’t be honest with him.

“Father, I want to tell Joel the truth.” He and his parents had set up a weekly schedule for their mirror calls, when Hadrian knew he’d be alone in the dorm. Of course, Gomez and Morticia made sure their son knew he could call at any time, but it was nice to have a time set aside each week for their chats. “I believe I can trust him.”

“How much do you want to tell him, son? I think it would be okay to tell him you’re adopted, but beyond that, it might be better to keep to yourself.”

“I can’t tell him everything? I know he suspects something, but he’d never turn against me. I just know it.”

Gomez and Morticia shared a serious look. “We understand, son. Really. But would he really understand everything?” Hadrian shrugged. “I know you want to share things with your best friend. Keeping secrets is difficult. But it’s for your safety. For all you know, his family could be sympathizers of Voldemort.”

“They’re not, though!” Hadrian felt compelled to stand up for Joel.

“And you know this how? Have you discussed it?” Gomez gave him a serious look. “After the war, many who sympathized with him kept it very quiet. The same with Grindelwald’s followers.”

The teen sighed, “I know. Can I at least tell him I’m adopted?”

Morticia smiled sadly. “I think that would be okay. What will you tell him if he asks about your birth family?”

“Just that they died, I guess,” he shrugged. “He doesn’t need to know who they were, does he?”

“I don’t think so, son. Maybe once this whole thing’s over with, you can tell him, alright?” Hadrian nodded, reluctantly. “There we go. Feel better?” He nodded again. “Alright, let us know how it goes, son.”

Just then, Hadrian heard Joel coming up the steps calling for him. “Hadrian!”

“Gotta go. Bye Mother. Bye Father.”

“Talk to you later, son.”

Hadrian quickly tucked the mirror into its’ hiding spot before dropping the silencing charm and opening the curtain. “Hey, Joel.”

“Hey, man. We’re going out flying and I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

Hadrian gulped as he sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. “Actually, can we talk?”

Joel looked taken aback, but nodded, sliding onto the bed next to him. “Sure, what’s up?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant this year.” Hadrian pulled his knees up to his chest, as he always did when he felt nervous about something. Joel noticed the mannerism and turned to face him. “I have something to tell you, but I don’t want anyone else to know.”

“I won’t tell anyone, dude. I promise.” Joel noticed how serious Hadrian was, and looked at him concerned. “What is it?”

“I found out this past summer that I was adopted. I was orphaned as a baby, and my parents adopted me when I was a year old.”

Joel looked at him in shock. “Wow. That’s just… wow. Is that what’s been bothering you all year?” Hadrian nodded, worried that his friend would reject him. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I’ve still been trying to come to grips with it myself.” He wrapped his arms around his knees, pulling them up to his chest. “Are we okay?”

“Of course! Why would that change anything? It’s not like it changes you. You’re still my best friend. Does your brother know?”

Hadrian shook his head quickly. “No! Please don’t tell him. I’ll tell him and Wednesday eventually, I just… I can’t yet.”

“I won’t.” Joel hesitated as if wondering if he should ask. “Do you… remember anything about them? Your birth parents I mean?”

“No. I didn’t even know I was adopted until Mother and Father told me.”

“Wow. I couldn’t even imagine. It must be hard to find that out now.”

Hadrian nodded. “It is. But, I’m glad they adopted me. I love my family, and can’t imagine life without them.”

“I get that. My family drives me crazy sometimes, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything.” The two teens were silent for a moment. “You… want to go fly?”

A smirk crossed Hadrian’s face. “Sure. Let’s go.”

* * *

Now that Hadrian had shared his secret with Joel, the two boys were back to spending a bit more time together, although Hadrian was still watching Skye from afar as she dated his quodpot rival, Tobias Riggs. Joel and Hadrian were walking through the nearby town of Adams, MA, not far behind the couple as they were on a date. “Why don’t you just tell her you like her, dude?”

“Keep your voice down! She’s happy with him, Joel. I’m not going to split them up.” Hadrian’s face betrayed his feelings about the couple, but Joel wasn’t going to let him off that easy.

“I’m telling you, you should go for it.”

“I can’t do it.” Hadrian shook his head as the couple walked into a coffee shop. As it was the Saturday before Valentine’s Day, all the couples were out on dates. The two teens glanced into the coffee shop as they passed, and Hadrian sighed. “I just don’t get why she’d go for Riggs anyways.”

“He’s popular.” Joel shrugged. “And a quodpot star, even if he is a Thunderbird.”

“I’m good at quodpot too…” Hadrian said grumpily. A few gasps behind them caused Hadrian and Joel to turn around, curious. “Zelda?” A couple students jumped out of the way as the vulture dove down at the Addams teen, who held his arm out for her. “What is it, Zelda girl?”

The vulture cawed loudly, holding out her leg. Hadrian quickly took the letter which was clasped in her talons. Joel watched on as he ripped the letter open. “What is it, dude?”

Hadrian grinned as he read the letter. “Mother had the baby early! I’ve got a little brother!”

“Congrats, man. What’d they name him?”

“Pubert.” Hadrian grinned as he patted the vulture on the back. “Thanks, Zelda.” She flew away as Joel gaped at his friend.

“Pubert? Like puberty?”

“Guess so. Come on, I have to tell Pugsley!” The two teens raced back up the mountain to the castle, where they found the younger Addams boy playing a game of wizard chess with Dexter. “Pugsley! Mother had the baby!” Hadrian held the letter out to his younger brother.

Pugsley looked up from his game, grinning. “No way!” He quickly scanned the letter before grinning back up at his elder brother. “Wicked.”

Joel smirked, looking at the joy on the two brothers’ faces. It was good to see his friend back to normal for once.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gomez takes Hadrian back to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A long chapter for y'all this time! And we shall see a familiar face here! Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks again for your comments and kudos. I greatly appreciate them!

The two eldest Addams boys had returned home for the summer, eager to meet their new baby brother. Hadrian was a tad bit jealous when he found that Pubert had a mustache more defined than his own! Their mother was a bit more distracted than she’d been in recent years, as she was having to take care of the baby, who apparently had the ability to breathe fire. She’d had to start keeping her wand on her at all times, so she could cast Aguamenti at a moment’s notice. Wednesday was sticking close by her mother’s side, trying to help out with the baby as much as possible.

About a month after school had let out for summer break, Hadrian went to his father’s office after dinner as he’d been asked. He was honestly curious about what was going on that he’d need to talk to him about. Gomez gestured for him to take a seat in front of the fireplace. “Hadrian, your mother and I have talked and we’ve agreed that you and I can take a trip to London.”

The teen grinned. “Really, Father?”

Gomez nodded. “Yes, son. I’ve got some business to do with the Gringotts office there, so I’ll take you with me.”

“Are we going to see the… the place where…?”

“If you’d still like to, son. There is a large wizarding community there, so we’ll get a chance to sightsee a bit too.” Hadrian couldn’t help himself. He jumped up and threw his arms around his father. “You’re welcome, my boy.”

“When are we going, Father?”

“Tomorrow, if you’d like. Fester, Flora, and Fauna have agreed to come and help your mother with Pubert for a week. And Cousin Itt said he’d drop in on them as well. So, everything will be taken care of here.”

* * *

The Portkey deposited the father and son pair into the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron. “Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron.” Hadrian looked around as Gomez laid a hand on his shoulder. “You alright, son?”

He nodded. “Sure, yeah.”

“’Ello there. Checking in?” The barman called, prompting Gomez to head to the bar.

“Ah, yes. We’ll need your best two bed room for the week, my good man.” The two men settled up and he led the Addams men to their room.

“Here you are, then. Give us a shout if you need anything.” The barman, who had introduced himself as Tom, headed back down the hall, leaving Gomez and Hadrian alone.

After getting settled in, they decided to head out into Diagon Alley through the pathway behind the bar. They walked down the road, admiring all the different shops, until Gomez saw a sign pointing towards another section. “Knockturn Alley. Looks interesting. Want to check it out?” Hadrian enthusiastically agreed and they quickly found themselves in a much grimmer area, which was more their speed.

“Father, can we get a shrunken head for Pugsley?” He was looking in a shop called Noggin & Bonce, examining the shrunken heads on display.

“Capital idea, son. Let’s go in.” He held open the door for his son to enter, the shopkeeper looking up skeptically, before returning to his paper. Many of the people in the area seemed to prefer sticking to the shadows, but as Gomez and Hadrian were rather well dressed, they stuck out among the locals. However, most of the shops seemed to be nearly empty of customers.

After Hadrian had picked a head for his brother, they continued on down the alley, until Hadrian felt a sudden draw towards a shop with darkened windows. “What’s this shop, Father?”

“Borgin & Burkes? Not sure. Let’s see what we can find. Might find something interesting.” The two wandered around for a while in the old antique shop, but Hadrian found himself drawn to a book cart like he’d seen in the school library. As he looked through the books, he touched what felt like an old leather-bound journal. The moment his fingers grazed the binding, his scar twinged, similar to how it had the past summer. “What did you find, Hadrian?”

“A book...” Hadrian hesitantly pulled the book from the shelf, examining the cover. “Father, can I get this?”

“Of course!” Gomez sidled up to his son, looking at the book. “A diary, huh?”

“Seems like it.” He opened it, flipping through it quickly. “I just feel like I need it for something.”

Gomez observed his son carefully, knowing there must be more to it, but deciding to ask him later. “Sure.”

They continued inspecting the items in the shop, especially an Iron Maiden, which Gomez decided to buy, along with some poisons for their stock at home. Hadrian slipped the diary into his coat pocket, intent on discussing it with his father later.

Gomez then led them towards the apothecary, intent on getting some new stock. Similar to the other shops they’d visited, this one only had one other customer and the man running the store. “Mulpepper, I’ll need some more aconite before the next moon. I’ll also need some boomslang skin, death-caps, and valerian root if you have them in stock. The brats about cleaned me out this year.”

“Of course, Severus. Why don’t you have a look around while I gather everything for you?”

The tall man in black robes turned from the counter, seeing Gomez and Hadrian. “Excuse me.” At first, the man made to walk past them, but then he stopped and stared at Hadrian for a long moment before turning and sweeping down the next aisle.

Hadrian and Gomez looked around briefly as the man finished up his business in the small shop before leaving. Gomez found a few potion ingredients for their stocks at home as well. Once they left the shop, they decided to head back towards the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. However, they were met at wand point by the man from the shop. Gomez instinctively pulled Hadrian behind him. “Excuse us, sir. But I don’t believe we know you.”

“You don’t. But I do know him.” The man pointed his wand at Hadrian. “And he’s dead.”

Gomez raised his chin, looking the man square in the eye. “No one here knows me or my son. I suggest you lower your wand, sir. Perhaps then, we can discuss this civilly.” The wand which had been pointed at Hadrian’s head lowered slightly, but it was enough for Gomez to feel a bit more relaxed. “Now, we have a room at the Leaky Cauldron if you’d like to talk.”

The trio made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron in silence, and once they were in their room, Gomez put up the strongest silencing charm he could muster. It was then that the man turned on them again. “Harry Potter.”

“What makes you think my son is this Harry Potter, sir? We’re at a bit of a disadvantage here, I believe. I’m Gomez Addams and this is my son, Hadrian. And you are?” Gomez stood beside his son, ready to protect him if needed. It was times like this he hated his son not having his own wand during the summer.

“Severus Snape. And I saw the boy after Lily… After…” Severus broke off, choking up a bit. “The boy had her eyes. _You_ have her eyes.” He swallowed hard. “And the lightning scar. I saw it when I was at the house that night…” he trailed off. “But you’re dead. You’re supposed to be dead.” He sunk into a wing chair in front of the fireplace, stunned.

Gomez sighed. It was obvious they’d been found out, but he needed to find a way to keep it under wraps. He turned to his son, deciding to quietly ask what he wanted to do. “Hadrian. It’s obvious he knows. I’d prefer not to obliviate him if at all possible. Are you okay if we discuss this under a vow of silence on his part?” Hadrian gulped, but nodded as Gomez turned back to the man. “Alright then. Severus, I will need you to make an Unbreakable Vow not to reveal anything you learn here tonight, nor the location of my son.”

Severus looked up, gazing at Gomez for a long moment before nodding. “Of course.”

“Hadrian, we’ll need you to act as the witness and cast the spell.” Gomez handed his wand to his son before taking Severus’ hand.

“What do I do, Father?”

“Keep the wand tip on our hands until the vow is complete, alright?” Hadrian nodded, and Gomez looked directly into Severus eyes. “Will you, Severus Snape, vow to keep any and all information you learn here tonight in complete confidence?”

Severus’ chin jutted out slightly as he responded. “I will.”

“Will you refrain from discussing my son’s identity with anyone other than myself, my wife Morticia, and my children, unless given express permission to do so?”

“I will.” Hadrian watched in awe as thin tendrils of light encircled his father’s and Severus’ hands.

“And, if I should need you to, will you help protect him from any harm that may befall him?”

Severus swallowed and took a deep breath. “I will.” The light died away and they dropped their hands.

“Why don’t we sit down and talk?” Gomez drew up another chair as they sat down in front of the fire. “You are correct. My son, Hadrian, was born Harry Potter. My wife and I adopted him nearly fourteen years ago. He has not gone by that name since that night.”

“But you’re American, correct?” Gomez nodded at Severus’ question. “How’d you find him? He was there. In the house. I saw him…”

“And yet, you left him there alone? His parents were dead when we arrived. And there was no one else in the house.” Hadrian watched in awe as his father’s voice grew more agitated. It wasn’t often he heard his father angry. “You left a crying baby alone in a nearly demolished house with his mother dead in front of him!”

“I couldn’t do anything! The Dark Lord was gone. Albus was supposed to keep them safe! But Lily…” Severus choked out. “I couldn’t save Lily!”

“You knew her? You knew my mother?” Hadrian asked, wanting to hear more.

“Of course. We grew up in Spinner’s End. Went to Hogwarts together. I loved her.” He sighed. “And then Potter and his little gang came along…” Severus sneered.

“You knew my father too?” Hadrian was getting excited. As amazing as it had been to talk to the spirits of his parents, this man had actually known them. Grown up with them! It was more than he could have hoped for.

“I did. Although…” Severus trailed off before continuing. “Let’s just say, we did not have a cordial relationship. He and his friends did not take kindly to a Slytherin like myself.”

Gomez pulled out a couple cigars, offering one to Severus, who shook his head. Instead, Gomez handed it to Hadrian, prompting a raised eyebrow from Severus. “Why don’t you tell us what you know about that night, Severus? There are some missing pieces to the story, which I have not been able to find.”

The dark haired man nodded. “I should start from the beginning.” Gomez nodded for him to continue. “As I said, I grew up around the corner from Lily Evans. She was Muggle-born, but I could see the power in her. Her sister, Petunia wasn’t magical. But I told Lily she was a witch. We were only 9 years old.” He closed his eyes, remembering. “We were inseparable after that. At least until we got to Hogwarts. She’d met Potter on the train, and the Sorting Hat put them both into Gryffindor. I, of course, went to Slytherin. We managed to maintain a friendship for a few years. But Potter and Black… They made my life a living hell, to be honest. Black even tried to kill me, setting me up to be mauled by a werewolf. I started hanging around with some other Slytherins, which your mother didn’t really like. We started drifting apart over our years at school. And then, I made a mistake Lily couldn’t forgive me for.” He swallowed hard as if it was something couldn’t bring himself to say. “I called her a… Mudblood.” Severus broke off again, as if remembering his mistake.

“What’s a Mudblood? I heard that boy at the World Cup say it too.” Hadrian asked curiously.

“It’s a racial slur for wizards and witches with No-maj parents,” Gomez replied. He could see how much this was affecting the man and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey along with two glasses. Gomez poured a couple fingers in each glass before handing one to him.

Severus took it gratefully, knocking it back in one slug. “Thank you.” He sighed as Gomez refilled his glass. “This isn’t easy to talk about, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Severus. But we need to know everything.”

He nodded and took another sip before continuing. “Lily had accused me of joining the Death Eaters, which I had actually done. That was the end of our friendship. After school, she married Potter and had you.” He nodded towards Hadrian. “She wrote me a letter when you were born. But I was already working for the Dark Lord at that point.” He shook his head, sadly. “I went to the Hog’s Head bar in Hogsmeade, and was listening at the door while Albus interviewed Trelawney for the divination position. I had been sent as a spy for the Dark Lord, in attempts to secure a job as potions master at Hogwarts. She gave a prophecy during the interview, but I was discovered before I heard the whole thing. They threw me out, and I reported what I’d heard back to the Dark Lord.”

“You worked for Voldemort?” Hadrian asked, watching as Severus’ right hand clasped his left arm. “What’s wrong?”

Gomez’ eyes widened as he leaned forward, intrigued. “You still have the mark, then?”

Severus nodded. “It faded after you defeated him in 1981, but has been getting darker again over the last couple years.”

“Is he back?” Gomez asked but Severus shook his head.

“Not yet, but I’ve heard whispers. Rumors. There was a demonstration at the World Cup, I’m told.”

Hadrian and Gomez both nodded. “We were there. I was accused of casting the Dark Mark.”

Severus snorted. “As if Harry Potter could do such a thing.”

“It’s Hadrian, not Harry.” Hadrian sat up straight in his chair. “I’d appreciate if you could refer to me as such.” Severus gave a perfunctory nod.

“What was the prophecy? Do you remember?” Gomez asked.

“Of course.” Severus closed his eyes. “I only heard the very first part though,” he began. “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.” He looked up at the two. “That’s all I heard. After I was discovered, I immediately went to the Dark Lord and reported it. But as soon as he’d heard it, he knew it was referring to the Potters.” He choked up a bit again. “I had to protect Lily. So, I did the only thing I could think of, which was to ask Albus for help. I agreed to turn spy for the Light and teach at Hogwarts. He said she’d be safe. You’d be safe.”

“What happened? What went wrong?”

“He put them under the Fidelus charm, but their Secret Keeper… Black,” he sneered, “turned them in to the Dark Lord.” He sighed again. “The Dark Lord went to Godric’s Hollow immediately after he was told and killed Potter and Lily. You survived. As soon as I heard his plan, I went to Godric’s Hollow. But it was too late. The Dark Lord was gone, and the house nearly destroyed. I knew I had to clear out, and I sought asylum with Albus. He testified on my behalf that I’d been a spy. I’ve been teaching at Hogwarts ever since.”

“You say this Black fellow was their Secret Keeper? Lily mentioned a Wormtail to us. That he had betrayed them.”

“That sniveling rat, Pettigrew? Black killed him in broad daylight. Along with twelve muggles. He’s in Azkaban, where I hope he rots.”

“Severus. How can we get the rest of that prophecy?” Gomez asked. “I’ve been trying to find it ever since November, but they seem to be highly guarded.”

Hadrian had stopped listening at this point. There was too much running through his mind. So he startled the two older men when he spoke. “Why me? I was born in October.”

“What?” Severus asked.

“My birthday’s not in July. I was born on Halloween.” Hadrian looked to his father.

Gomez sighed. “We changed your birthday, son. You were born on July 31st. October 31st was the day we adopted you. It seemed like another layer of protection we could give you. Your birthday was officially changed when the paperwork was filled out. I’m sorry we’ve never told you.”

“Oh. But what’s so special about me? Why would Voldemort try to kill me? I was only a baby. I couldn’t kill him then. How did I survive?” Hadrian stared into the fire as he asked.

“I don’t know. No one does, except Albus. And he likes to keep things close to his chest.” Severus broke off, thinking. “I may be able to convince him to share the prophecy with me, but I’ll need to be careful about it.”

“Could you, Severus?” Gomez looked hopeful. “I’ve been researching this for 14 years, but only found out about the prophecy and horcruxes this past Halloween.”

“Horcruxes? What about them?”

“You’ve heard of them? I have yet to find anything other than a brief mention in _Magick Moste Evile_.”

“I’m familiar with the concept. One would split their soul putting the broken part into a vessel to keep it safe. That way if one’s body is destroyed, their soul would remain, tethering them to life. It’s been used as a way to beat death, but murder must be committed to create one.” He looked hard at Gomez. “Are you implying the Dark Lord had one?”

“Not just one, Severus. James referred to multiple.”

“That’s unheard of. The soul would be damaged irreparably, making it extremely unstable. But, the Dark Lord did tell us he was taking steps towards immortality.”

“What kind of vessel would it need to be?” Hadrian asked.

“Any object, really. But knowing the Dark Lord, it would have been something symbolic.”

Hadrian pulled the diary from his pocket. “Something like this?” He handed it to his father, who turned it over in his hands, inspecting it. “My scar hurt when I touched it, just like after the World Cup.”

“Tom Marvolo Riddle?” Gomez ran his finger over the engraving on the outside before opening it. “It’s empty.”

“Why would an empty diary make my scar hurt, Father?”

Severus’ dark eyes flashed. “Because it was the Dark Lord’s. May I see it, please?” Gomez handed the diary to him and he immediately started inspecting it as well. “Vauxhall Road, London. That’s a Muggle area.” He flipped the book open, pulled his wand and whispered, “Aparecium.”

“Anything, Severus?” Severus shook his head. “It is a diary. What if we try writing in it?” Gomez got up and grabbed a quill and ink. “Hadrian, it’s up to you.”

“What will happen?” Hadrian took the quill from his father, cautiously.

“No way of knowing. Severus, do you know a way to destroy it if something bad happens?”

The man sighed again, thinking. “If it is a horcrux, then it holds a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul. I would think, either the Killing Curse or something which would destroy it beyond repair might work. Perhaps Fiendfyre.”

Gomez and Hadrian smirked. “Fiendfyre, eh? We enjoy a good fire from time to time, don’t we, son?” Hadrian nodded.

“I’d suggest if we take that approach, we not do it here, but in another location.”

“Capital idea, old man!” Gomez grinned. “Severus, would you be willing to meet with us again tomorrow? I have some business to attend to in the morning, but there’s more I’d like to pick your brain about.”

“Pick my brain?” Severus’ eyebrow quirked up. “I beg your pardon?”

“No-maj phrase. Although, we’ve been known to pick a brain or two before.” Gomez smiled. “We enjoy a good monkey brain.”

Severus rose from his chair. “I’ll see you both tomorrow, then. Hadrian, I have to admit, you’re not at all like what I would expect Potter’s son to be. In fact the only thing is your eyes, and those are from Lily.”

“That would be because I’m an Addams, sir.” Hadrian stood, shaking Severus’ hand. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” They said their goodbyes and Severus left, leaving the two Addamses alone. “Father, can we trust him?”

Gomez pulled out another cigar. “I believe so, son.” He took a drag from his cigar before continuing. “I’d like to get you another wand. I don’t feel comfortable with you not having one.”

“But what about my Beauvais wand?” Hadrian really loved his wand, and honestly missed it when he had to leave it at school.

“You can still use that one. In fact, I still would like you to primarily use it. But tomorrow, we’ll get you another one that you keep on you at all times. I want you to be able to protect yourself. I won’t always be there.”

Hadrian nodded. “Yes, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Severus is a bit out of character here. However, he had no idea Hadrian was alive and to stumble upon him like that has to be quite a shock. Yes, Snape hated James, but he loved Lily. And Hadrian doesn't look like James anymore. He resembles Gomez much more, but with Lily's eyes. 
> 
> He's still going to have a bit of snarkiness to him, because he wouldn't be Snape without it, but expect him to be more open to helping the Addams clan. The Addamses would probably accept anyone, former Death Eater or not, so I can see him fitting right in with their family.
> 
> Also, I know that it isn't book canon for Snape to have gone to Godric's Hollow that night, but it was in the movie. Normally, I prefer to stick to the books, but this fit in so well with my long term plans, I had to include it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gomez and Hadrian spend some time in Diagon Alley before meeting up with Severus again to take on the diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another long chapter for y'all! It's my last week of work (and college) before the holidays, so I'm hoping to get some writing done. 
> 
> I hope you're continuing to enjoy the story. Kudos and comments are appreciated, as are all of YOU!

After breakfast the next morning, Hadrian and Gomez found themselves walking down Diagon Alley towards the tall Gringotts building at the end of the road. Hadrian had visited the New York branch with his parents a few times, but as the London location was the original, the building was older and much more impressive. This was also most likely because it wasn’t a hidden building like the one in New York.

Gomez led him inside, and they walked up to one of the tellers. “Good morning. I have an appointment with Griphook.” Hadrian was gazing all around the building, as his father spoke with the goblin.

“Your name, please?”

“Gomez Addams. He’s expecting me and my son.” The goblin disappeared into a back office for a few minutes before reappearing.

“Follow me, Mr. Addams. Young Master Addams.” Gomez laid a hand on his son’s shoulder as they followed the goblin into the office. “Griphook, the Addamses for you.”

“Thank you, Ragnok.” The goblin quickly left, leaving them alone with Griphook. “Mr. Addams. Tully let me know to be expecting you.”

“Yes, he told me there were some things left to my son that I would need to pick up in person.”

“That’s correct. I understand that you don’t have the key to his vault here, but a simple blood test will suffice.”

“But I was blood adopted. Will it still work?” Hadrian looked at his father curiously.

“Blood adoption doesn’t affect the test. You still have traces of your birth parents in you.” Griphook handed him a small knife. “Just a drop if you please.”

Hadrian took the knife and made a small nick in his finger, letting the blood drop onto the parchment. After a moment, the parchment read _Hadrian Berilo Addams, né Harry James Potter._ Once the goblin was satisfied, Gomez immediately vanished the parchment.

They were led down into the vaults, where they got into a small miner’s cart. “We need one of these for the playroom!” Hadrian whooped as they zoomed further underground. Gomez just chuckled.

The cart stopped in front of a vault and they got out of the cart. “Vault 687. If you’ll stand back, please.” Griphook put a small gold key in the lock, turning it. Hadrian gazed into a large vault, but there were only three packages inside. The goblin stepped out of the way, allowing Hadrian to enter.

“What is it, son?” Gomez watched as his eldest picked up one of the few packages.

Hadrian opened one box, shocked to find two wands inside. “It’s their wands. And a pair of glasses.” He set the box aside before picking up the other two things. “Can we take them back to the Leaky Cauldron? I want to look at everything there.”

“Of course. Let’s go.” Gomez took the largest of the packages as Hadrian climbed out of the vault. “Will this vault be sealed, Griphook?”

“If that’s what you’d like, we certainly can. All the young master’s money was transferred to your home branch years ago.”

* * *

Hadrian walked back down Diagon Alley with his father, lost in his thoughts. _His parents’ wands_. “Father, do you know whose glasses they were?”

“They were James’. When we found him, his glasses had been knocked off.” Gomez sighed, placing a hand on Hadrian’s shoulder as they walked. “Every detail of that night remains permanently etched in my memory. The night I became a father.” Hadrian smiled sadly at Gomez, who returned the smile. “Let’s get this stuff back to our room, then we’ll step into the wand shop, alright?”

After leaving the packages on his bed, they went back out, headed for Ollivander’s Wand Shop, which they’d seen on their way to Gringotts. The window only held a single wand on a pillow, and there didn’t seem to be any movement inside. A bell rang as they opened the door, but no one immediately appeared. “Hello? Anyone here?” Gomez called as they walked up to the counter.

“Hello, there. I’m Garrick Ollivander.” A white haired man stepped out from the back. “Looking for a wand, I take it?”

“Yes, sir. I have one back home, but I need a spare.” Hadrian shook the man’s hand.

“Of course. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to take some measurements.” Mr. Ollivander waved his wand and a tape measure started measuring all different parts of Hadrian’s body, all on its’ own. Gomez watched from the sidelines as Mr. Ollivander started pulling boxes down from the shelves, piling them on the counter. “That’s enough. Right then.” The tape measure crumpled to the floor as Mr. Ollivander handed Hadrian a wand. “Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Hadrian’s eyebrow raised, but he took the wand and was about to give it a try when it was snatched back out of his hand. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try…" Again the wand was immediately taken away.

“Hey! What’s the deal?”

“No, no, here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on; try it out.” Hadrian tried again, but each wand kept being taken back almost immediately. After what seemed like a hundred wands, Mr. Ollivander pulled out a rather dusty box from the back of the store. “Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.”

As soon as Hadrian’s hands wrapped around the wand, he felt the familiar warmth in his hand. “That’s it. This is the one, Father.”

“Very good, son. How much, old man?” Gomez quickly paid the man, and they turned to leave. Hadrian couldn’t help overhearing the wandmaker muttering to himself, though.

“Curious… very curious.”

“What’s that? What’s curious?”

Mr. Ollivander shook his head as if debating on whether to say anything or not. “That wand. There’s only one other wand that has a core like that one. The phoenix that gave that feather only gave one other. That feather is contained within the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Hadrian gave pause at that. It seemed everything kept pointing him back to Voldemort.

“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. We’ll be going now.” Gomez quickly guided his son out of the shop and back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Once safely in their room, Hadrian pulled his new wand out. “The same core as Voldemort’s? How can I use this, Father?”

“It may have the same core, son. But that wand is the one that chose you. Had we not adopted you, I assume it would have chosen you when you went to get your first wand for school. Wands carry a deep magic. I’m not very well versed in wand lore, but it may come in handy one day.”

Hadrian sighed, setting it down on his bedside table. He threw himself onto the bed, picking up the long package and opening it. He smiled seeing a toy broom just like he’d had as a toddler. “You think this was mine?” Gomez smiled, nodding. “Pubert can have it. I think I’ve outgrown it,” Hadrian chuckled. He set the toy broom aside and picked up a soft, bulky package. He ripped the paper off and a cloak flowed out of it. “A cloak?” He stood and threw the cloak around his shoulders, trying it on. “How’s it look?”

Gomez' eyes went wide. “Hadrian… Do you realize what that is?”

Hadrian moved to look in the mirror, shocked to find his body had disappeared. “An invisibility cloak? Wicked!” There was a knock on their door and Gomez moved to open it.

“That is an incredible heirloom, son. As Lily was from a No-Maj family, I’m assuming it was James’. Ah, good morning, Severus.”

“It was his. Potter and his friends used it to sneak all over the school when we were students.” Severus stood in the doorway for a moment before closing the door behind him.

“Thank you for coming back, Severus. We appreciate it.”

Severus merely nodded. “Why do you call him Potter, sir? Why not James?” Hadrian asked, curiously.

“We were not friends, by any means. We rather detested each other, in fact.” Severus sneered as he sank back into the wing chair he’d occupied the night before. He looked up as Hadrian brought the small box containing his parents’ wands over.

“Do you know which one…?” Hadrian held the box out to him and Severus opened it, immediately picking up the wand made of a lighter wood.

“Lily…” Severus whispered. “This was Lily’s.” He looked up at the father and son. “How’d you get these?”

“They were in my Gringotts vault. We went to get them this morning.” Severus nodded as he reverently laid the wand back in the box. “Thank you. I’ve never had anyone who could tell me about them before.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I have an area in mind for us to test the diary, if you’d like to do so.”

“Of course. Where are we going?”

“North. There’s a large field near a wizarding village, but still far enough away that we won’t be disturbed. I can apparate us all there.” Severus stood again as Hadrian grabbed the diary, along with a quill and ink.

“Bring your new wand, Hadrian. You might need it.” Gomez reminded him.

“Yes, Father,” Hadrian replied as he slipped it in his pocket. The two men took each of Severus arms before disapparating with a small pop.

The trio reappeared in the middle of a field, and Gomez immediately began putting up defensive charms. Hadrian laid the diary down on a large rock, waiting for his father to finish. “How should we do this, Severus?”

“Hadrian, I think you should write in it, and your father and I will stand by in case something happens.” Gomez rejoined them as Hadrian opened the diary carefully.

“What should I say?” he asked as he dipped the quill into the ink. After pondering for a moment, he touched the quill to the paper and saw the ink spot disappear. “Whoa!”

Gomez was a little shocked, and raised his wand just in case. Severus copied his mannerism. Hadrian took a deep breath and wrote, _My name is Hadrian Addams._

The three watched in awe as the ink disappeared and reappeared lower on the page, as if in response. _Hello, Hadrian Addams. My name is Tom Riddle._ Hadrian looked up at his father, shocked.

“It has a mind of its’ own?” They watched as another line appeared.

_How did you come by my diary?_

Hadrian quickly dipped his quill again and responded. _I bought it in a shop in Knockturn Alley called Borgin & Burke’s. _

_I wonder how it ended up there. I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read._

“Keep him talking, son. See what he can tell us.”

Hadrian nodded. “ _What do you mean?”_

 _“I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_ Hadrian looked up at Severus.

“I’m not familiar with what he means. See if he will tell you.” Severus replied.

_“What happened, Tom?”_ Hadrian wrote back.

The writing came quickly as if he couldn’t wait to tell him. _"Have you heard of the Chamber of Secrets, Hadrian? In my day, they told us it was a legend that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."_

_“Who opened it?”_

_“Let me show you.”_ Hadrian looked up at his father.

“What do I say, Father?” Gomez nodded at him and Hadrian wrote back. _Ok._

Gomez and Severus watched in shock as the teen was sucked into the book. “Hadrian!” Gomez jumped forward, but it was too late. “Severus, what happened?!”

The two men tried to figure out what had happened for several minutes, afraid that casting spells would trap Hadrian inside, until Hadrian flew back out, landing hard on the ground. “Father!” He was breathing heavily and pulled out his own wand, pointing it at the book.

“What happened, Hadrian?” Gomez immediately ran to his son’s side, helping him up.

“There was this girl. She had been killed by something. But Tom turned in this guy named Rubeus who was bigger than Lurch. He had this spider he called Aragog. The spider went by me, and Tom tried to kill it.”

“Rubeus? Hagrid?” Severus asked incredulously. “Impossible.”

“Alright, I think it’s time we destroy this thing. Severus, if you wouldn’t mind standing back in case it gets out of control.” Gomez pointed his wand at the diary as Severus and Hadrian backed away. “ _Exsecratus ignis_.” Immediately, fire leapt from his wand in the shape of a giant snake. They watched as the fire devoured the diary, a scream emanating from its’ remains. Gomez cancelled the spell, the fire dying away.

Hadrian stepped forward and saw the diary had been completely obliterated, with nothing remaining. All that was left was a mark on the stone where it had laid. He nodded, satisfied as he gently rubbed his scar. It had been tingling ever since they found the diary, but seemed to have stopped.

“My scar stopped hurting, Father. I think it’s gone.”

Severus whirled around. “You say you have feeling in your curse scar?” Hadrian nodded as the man came closer. “May I look into your mind?” Hadrian glanced at Gomez, who nodded.

“Alright,” he said hesitantly.

Severus pointed his wand at Hadrian. “Legilimens.” Hadrian wasn’t expecting the sudden rush in his mind as his memories were rifled through. After a few short minutes, Severus pulled back out of his mind carefully. “How long have you been dreaming of the Dark Lord?”

“Since late last year. My scar hurts whenever I wake up from one.” Hadrian looked back and forth between his father and Severus. “Is that bad?”

“Gomez, are you a Legilimens?” Severus asked.

“No, it never was something I studied.”

“Hadrian needs to learn occlumency. Otherwise, the Dark Lord will be able to enter his mind, possibly even control it. He’s an accomplished Legilimens. As the Dark Lord gets stronger, it is likely to become more frequent.”

“Would you be willing to teach him, Severus? If I could, then I’d certainly do it. But…”

“I have to be at Hogwarts. But I may be able to come to him on holiday breaks.”

“Would that be sufficient?” Gomez asked, beginning to seriously worry about his eldest son.

“It would be better if he was able to practice consistently, but as I’m the only one who has knowledge of his past and of the skills needed, I will do it.”

“You’re welcome to stay with us anytime Hadrian’s home from school, Severus. Why don’t we head back to London?”

Hadrian clutched to his father’s arm as they apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once back in their room, Hadrian decided to lie down, feeling exhausted from the morning’s events. Having someone rifling through your mind wasn’t easy.

* * *

Once he’d fallen asleep, Gomez decided to use the opportunity to speak with Severus alone. “I truly appreciate your help, Severus. I’ve been worried about him since last summer. Morticia and I told him he was adopted after the World Cup and he’s taken it pretty hard.”

“For what it’s worth, Gomez, I think you’ve done a good job with him. He’s not at all like I expected a son of Potter’s would be.”

Gomez smiled. “We’re very proud of him. We had only been married a couple years when we adopted him, but as soon as we got him home, he was an Addams.” He pulled a cigar from his pocket, taking a puff. “When Dumbledore found out Hadrian was gone, what happened?”

Severus snorted. “He was absolutely devastated. He thought that because he’d survived the Dark Lord’s initial attack, that he would be the one to ultimately defeat him. But as the wizarding world believes him to be dead, Albus set his sights on another boy who the prophecy could have referred to.”

“There was another?” Gomez was intrigued. “Then why my son?”

“The prophecy referred to a child born at the end of July. Both the Potters and the Longbottoms had a child then. I’m not sure why the Dark Lord focused on the Potters, but it was who he thought the prophecy referred to. Based on what I’ve seen the past two days, I believe he was right. Longbottom is not strong enough to stand up to the Dark Lord. He doesn’t have it in him. Hadrian might be.”

“Do you think Dumbledore will tell you the rest of the prophecy?”

Severus nodded. “I believe I can convince him.”

Gomez looked seriously at Severus. “If Voldemort comes back and this comes down to a war, as I believe it will, I will be at my son’s side. As will my wife, and possibly my brother, Fester. I’d prefer to keep my three youngest out of it if at all possible.”

“Understandable. How old are they?”

“Pugsley just turned twelve. Our daughter, Wednesday, is ten. Pubert, our youngest, he was just born earlier this year. Wednesday will be starting at Ilvermorny next year.”

“Do his siblings know he was adopted?” Gomez shook his head. “They should.”

“We’ve left that up to Hadrian to decide when or if he tells them. He was upset at the thought of not actually being a true Addams, but he really is. Morticia and I have been trying to make sure he understands that completely.”

“Is there fear that his siblings will reject him?”

Gomez chuckled. “Not from our point of view, but I believe that’s what Hadrian’s worried about.” Hadrian walked up behind the two men and sunk into the other chair. “Hello, son.”

“I guess I do need to tell them, huh?”

“Hadrian, I don’t want to push you into it. It should be your decision if and when you tell your brother and sister. But I do have to admit, it would make things easier when it comes to Severus coming to visit and any trips we may have to take for you.” Hadrian nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. “Son, you are the Addams heir. An Addams is always an Addams. You know this.”

“I know, Father,” he mumbled, as he twisted his signet ring around his finger. “But what if they don’t want me around anymore? Mother didn’t have me like them. Pugsley might want the title.”

Gomez sighed and glanced at Severus before kneeling in front of his son. “Hadrian. Look at me.” The teen slowly looked up and Gomez smiled sadly. “You are our son. You may not have been born an Addams, but we chose you to be an Addams. We could have ignored Lily when she asked us to save you. But we didn’t. There was no question about it. You were going to be ours. And you always will be. Alright?”

Hadrian nodded. “Will you and Mother stay with me when I tell them?”

“Of course. And if they don’t like it, you can always take them into the playroom for a while.” Gomez smirked, making Hadrian chuckle.

“They might like that too much.”

“Your mother and I won’t allow them to do anything against you. I swear to you on my life.”

“Thanks, Father.” Gomez grabbed him in a hug and Hadrian leaned into it.

“How touching…” Severus rolled his eyes as the two broke apart. “Hadrian, we need to discuss your occlumency lessons.”

“Yes, sir. What do I need to do?”

“I’m going to send you a couple books on the subject so you can read up on it once you’re home. But you need to start working on controlling your emotions and your thoughts. So, have you tried meditation before?” Hadrian shook his head. “How about we start there?”

“Zen yogi!” Gomez grinned and hopped up. “That’s more my speed!” Hadrian rolled his eyes as his father swung his body up, standing on his head.

“Gomez, as ridiculous as you look, that might not be a bad idea…” Severus stood and directed Hadrian to stand next to his father. “Have you done this with your father before?”

“No, I’ve never been into it.”

“Maybe we should try something a bit easier, Gomez. He might need to work up to standing on his head.”

“Of course! Alley oop!” Gomez flipped himself back down, easily landing with his legs crossed. “Come on, son.”

Hadrian settled himself onto the floor next to Gomez, crossing his legs like his father. “What now, Mr. Snape?”

“I want you to completely clear your mind of everything. Just imagine a blank slate and if a thought comes into your mind, push it out.” Severus knelt in front of the two men. “Gomez, you as well. This way you can help him when I’m not able. Close your eyes and just clear your minds.”

Hadrian closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of any and every thought. When thoughts like ‘this is stupid’ and ‘what is Father doing?’ entered his mind, he would take a deep breath and push them away.

“Good, Hadrian. Take deep breaths and focus on my voice.” Severus pulled out his wand. “Now, I’m going to attempt to break into your mind. Try to push me back out, Hadrian. Legilimens.”

Hadrian felt the assault on his mind begin, just as it had previously, but this time Severus was being more forceful about it. He saw images flashing through his mind and tried to push them back away, while at the same time, forcing Severus back out. When Severus stumbled upon a memory of him training with his father, he felt a surge of pride and was able to bolster the energy to push him out.

As soon as he felt Severus leave his mind, he opened his eyes, realizing how much it had taken out of him. “That was a good try, Hadrian. You were able to force me out, but it took a while. You need to work on controlling your emotions and disciplining your mind. But it was a good starting place.” He turned to Gomez. “Now you, Gomez. Are you ready?” Hadrian watched as his father nodded. “Legilimens.”

Gomez winced a bit, but took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After a few moments, he suddenly drew his wand and sent a stinging jinx at Severus. “Nobody sees that but me!” Gomez’ eyes flashed at the other man, a tinge of fury evident.

Severus quickly backed off, shaking his hand where he’d been hit, a bit of color on his face. “I sincerely apologize. But that was an excellent example for your son.”

“What happened, Father?!”

“He stumbled upon a memory of your mother. That’s all.” Gomez stood, anger still etched on his face. “Perhaps we should stick with my son’s mind from now on, Severus.”

“Good idea. But what your father did there was good, Hadrian. I saw something he didn’t want me to see and he forced me out. Using both his mind and his wand. When your mind isn’t enough, sometimes using your wand is necessary.” Gomez stalked across the room to the window, pulling a cigar from his pocket. “Alright, let’s try again. Prepare yourself.” Hadrian took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Legilimens.”

Hadrian immediately felt Severus rifling through his mind and tried his best to focus and push him out. But again, it wasn’t until a memory of speaking to his birth parents the previous Halloween appeared that he was able to push him out.

“Was that… Lily?” Severus stared at the teen in shock as Hadrian bent over, trying to catch his breath. “You talked to her?” Hadrian nodded.

“We had a séance on my birthday. I got to talk to them both.” Hadrian took a deep breath, shaking himself. “Can we stop for the day?” Severus nodded, pocketing his wand. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think the memory of Morticia that Severus stumbled upon was? I'll leave it up to your imagination... 😈


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gomez takes Hadrian to Godric's Hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bit shorter this time around. Working on the next chapter now. Hope y'all are enjoying the direction this is going.
> 
> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood! Keep them coming! I love seeing what you think of each chapter.

The next morning, Gomez and Hadrian caught the Knight Bus to Godric’s Hollow. “Where do you think the house is, Father?”

“Not sure. But if we wander around, we’ll probably find it.” They walked through the streets, passing cottages on either side. They walked further into the small town, coming upon a church with a graveyard. However, as they tried to cross the street, the war memorial in the middle of the square changed. “Hadrian, son. Look.”

Hadrian turned, looking up at the statue of three people: a man with messy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind face, and a boy in her arms. Gomez put a hand on his son’s shoulder as they looked up at the stone image of him with his parents. “I can’t believe this is here.” He felt himself getting choked up, seeing his parents’ image for the first time, even if it was in stone. Hadrian slowly moved closer, reaching a hand out to touch the statue. “My parents…” He blinked the tears away, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

They continued on into the graveyard, Gomez holding open the gate so they could enter. There were hundreds of gravestones, and they were starting to wonder if they’d ever find the Potters’ grave. Finally, as Hadrian turned onto another row, he saw it. “Father. They’re here…” Gomez quickly returned to his son’s side as he fell to his knees in front of the white marble headstone. Hadrian reached his hand out, running his fingers over the names on the headstone. “ _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_? What does that mean?”

“I believe it means living beyond death, son. Death’s not really our enemy, of course. It’s an inevitability. Unfortunately, it just comes sooner for some than for others.” Gomez knelt down next to Hadrian, a hand on his back as he sobbed. After a while, Hadrian wiped his eyes and leaned into his father who hugged him tight. “I’m sorry they left you, son. But I also have to say that your mother and I are not sorry we adopted you. You are the best thing that ever could have happened to us. We love you so much, Hadrian.”

“I love you too, Father,” Hadrian sniffled. “Can we go find the house, now?”

“Of course.” Gomez helped his son up from the grave. “I have to admit, it’s a little strange seeing my son’s birth name on a gravestone. Your mother and I have to go first, alright?”

Hadrian gave him a sad smile. “I know.” As they walked out of the graveyard, Gomez nodded to another man, with graying hair and ratty robes, who had also come to pay his respects.

The pair moved even further into the village, and it seemed they were almost out of the village. Hadrian could see the open countryside past the area where the row of houses ended. Then he saw it. The house was mostly still standing, but the hedge had grown up around it, and there was ivy covering most of the house. He could see a large hole blown into the right side of the top floor. Gomez stepped up beside him as he stared at his childhood home. “That was the room where we found you, I believe. We never saw the house from the outside.” Hadrian put a hand on the gate as if to try and go in.

A wooden sign was coming up out of the ground right in front of them, blocking their entry through the gate. _On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives, along with their son, Harry. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._ There were several messages of thanks for their sacrifice scrawled into the wood, or signatures in Everlasting Ink.

“I’m glad they left it.” Hadrian smiled at his Father. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Gomez nodded. “Of course. I just wish your mother could have joined us.”

“Do you miss not having kids? It just being you and Mother?” Hadrian asked curiously.

“Not at all. You four are what we live for. I’d be lost without you.” He smiled. “I wouldn’t trade you children for anything.” He squeezed his son’s shoulder lightly. “You alright, son?”

Hadrian nodded, looking back up at the nearly demolished house. “I just wish I could have known them…”

Over the next couple days, they continued exploring Wizarding London, as well as meeting with Severus, who agreed to come to America and stay with them for the rest of the break. They’d decided that he would pose as a long lost cousin as the Addams clan was quite extensive, and it wouldn’t be that unbelievable. Hadrian was glad he’d had the chance to explore where he was from, but was glad to be returning home.

* * *

Hadrian took a deep breath after he and his father landed in the front yard of the Addams mansion. “Father.” Gomez looked at him questioningly. “I think I’m ready to tell Pugsley and Wednesday.”

Gomez gave him a long, measured look. “Are you sure?” Hadrian nodded. “Alright. Would you like to do it or would you rather your mother and I?”

“I... um… can you? I don’t know how to tell them myself.”

“Of course, son.” Gomez led him inside, a hand on his shoulder. “Tish! Children, we’re home!”

“Father!” Wednesday came running up to give him a hug as Morticia hugged Hadrian before kissing her husband.

“We’re so glad you’re back. I’ve missed you, Mon Cher.”

Gomez sucked in a breath before grabbing her hard. “Tish, that’s French...” Any time they were separated for more than a day was tough on them both. A week had been near torture.

While their parents pawed at each other, Hadrian took his bag up to his room, Wednesday at his side. “Where’s Pugsley?”

“Up in the attic, I think.” Just then, an explosion rocked the house. The two siblings chuckled, glancing up at the ceiling. “Yeah, the attic.”

After unpacking and getting settled back in, Gomez called the whole family to the living room, where Hadrian sat on the couch between his parents, while Wednesday and Pugsley sat opposite. Pubert was playing on the floor, trying to catch Thing. The hand had started making it a game, scrambling about, as Pubert enjoyed chasing after him. “Children, there’s something we need to discuss.”

“Wednesday did it!” Pugsley pointed at his younger sister who immediately punched him.

“No violence, Wednesday, dear.” Morticia shook her head. “No one did anything wrong.”

“Right,” Gomez nodded. “So, the trip Hadrian and I took was not really a business trip.” He glanced at his eldest son who was nervously wringing his hands. Morticia gently put an arm around his shoulders and nodded for Gomez to continue. “I was actually taking him to see where he was born.”

Wednesday and Pugsley looked completely confused. “But he was born here, Father.”

Morticia’s arm tightened around Hadrian as Gomez continued. “Actually, he was born in England.” Gomez gave a significant look to his wife. “Your mother and I adopted him when he was just a year old.”

“Why, Father?” Wednesday asked curiously, looking at her brother.

“My parents died,” Hadrian whispered. “I’m sorry. I just found out last year.”

Wednesday got up and walked over to Hadrian. “You’re still my brother, Hadrian.” She threw her arms around him, making Morticia and Gomez smile at the pair. It had the opposite effect on Hadrian, however, as he broke down.

“You don’t hate me, Wends? Since I’m not really an Addams?”

Pugsley, who’d been quiet up to this point, joined them. “Sure you are. You’re still my big brother.”

Hadrian wiped his face on his sleeve. “Thanks, guys. I was so afraid you’d both hate me and want me to leave.”

“Of course not. Is this why you’ve been so down this year?” Hadrian nodded. “It’s okay. We’re family. Just because you’re adopted, doesn’t mean you’re not our brother.”

“Now, children. It is very important that no one else be told about this. Your Uncle Fester knows, of course. As do Lurch, Cousin Itt, and Thing. But it won’t be safe to tell anyone else.”

Wednesday and Pugsley looked confused. “Why not?”

Gomez sighed. “You remember at the World Cup last summer, when the Dark Mark appeared?” Both children nodded. “That was the mark of Voldemort. It was he who killed Hadrian’s birth parents. And he also tried to kill Hadrian.”

“What happened?” Wednesday had always looked up to Hadrian, so she was in shock. As Hadrian was a little older when she was born, he had wanted to help look after her. A lot more than he had when Pugsley was born. Although the boys had gotten closer as they got older, Hadrian always looked out for Wednesday, as she was the youngest until Pubert came along.

“We don’t know exactly what happened, but the killing curse rebounded off your brother and hit Voldemort. He disappeared that night, and Hadrian was believed to be dead.”

Morticia picked up there. “If they knew he was alive, people may try to come after him. His mother, Lily, asked us to save him.” She smiled at him before continuing. “Your father and I immediately went to him and brought him back home. Grandmama performed a blood adoption, which is why he looks so much like us.”

“And my name wasn’t Hadrian when I was born. It was Harry.” Hadrian swallowed hard, but was glad his siblings didn’t want to get rid of him.

“Like I said, though. It’s extremely important that no one know.” Gomez sighed. “We did meet a man while we were in London who saw Hadrian before we could get there that night. He’s the only one who knows he survived and he has agreed to help us protect him. It’s very likely that Hadrian is going to be in danger when Voldemort returns, so he is going to help train him to defend himself. He’ll be coming to stay with us next week. And we are to treat him as one of the family, understood?” The two middle Addamses nodded.

“Mr. Snape’s pretty cool. He’s a potions master.”

Pugsley and Wednesday grinned. “Cool! You think he’ll let us brew with him?” The three had always brewed together with their Uncle Fester, but never really got a chance to do much after he got married and moved out.

“Possibly, children. Now, do you have any questions for your mother and I, or your brother?” Gomez looked between their two middle children, expecting more questions.

“Is that how you got the lightning scar, Hadrian?” Pugsley asked. They had always been told it was from a curse, but that was all.

Hadrian nodded. “Yeah, and it twinges from time to time. I have dreams about Voldemort sometimes and it will hurt after. Father and Mr. Snape think it may mean that he’s coming back soon.”

“Do you remember your parents at all?” Wednesday couldn’t imagine not having her parents anymore.

“No, I don’t. I did get to talk to them this past Halloween. That’s why you stayed with Uncle Fester for the weekend. So we could have a séance with them.” He paused. “When Father and I went to Gringotts in London, I found their wands and my father’s glasses. My toddler broom was in there as well, and an invisibility cloak.”

Pugsley’s eyes bugged out at that. “No way!” He suddenly got a mischievous look on his face. “We’re taking it to school with us, right?”

Hadrian smirked. “Of course, Pugs.” While Pugsley was the one who was known to be more of a prankster, the elder Addams boy would be glad to share that aspect of his life with his little brother.

Gomez and Morticia shared a small smile as the matriarch spoke again. “I’m so proud of all of you, children. You’ve handled this very maturely. Your father and I love you all very much.”

“Love you too, Mother. Father.” Hadrian leaned into his mother’s side as Gomez wrapped his arms around his eldest children and wife.

“Can Wednesday and I join the training too, Father?” Pugsley looked up at the patriarch eagerly.

He sighed. “I don’t think so, son. We believe that this may very well come down to a war, and you two are to stay home. Do you understand me?”

“But Father!”

“No buts, children. Your father is right.”

Hadrian nodded. As much as he would have liked to have his siblings with him too, he knew this was something for him, his parents, and Uncle Fester to take care of. “I appreciate it guys, but I agree with Mother and Father.”

“What!? No way, Hadrian. I wanna go too!”

“Sorry, Pugs. Not gonna happen.”

Eventually, the two agreed, but Hadrian had a feeling they’d still try and find a way to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter, Snape visits the Addams mansion for the first time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus comes to visit America. Who else will come along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter really took it out of me. I am so happy to bring my favorite Harry Potter characters into the storyline, but it's been difficult. I'm hoping the next couple chapters won't be this hard to write. I hesitated to bring one of them into it, but it just felt right. I hope you'll continue to bear with me as I work through this.

Lurch opened the front door to see a man with long black hair and black robes. “Urrrgghhh…”

Severus looked up at the large man, unfazed. “Hello. I’m Severus Snape. Gomez is expecting me.”

Lurch groaned again. “Follow me.” He turned and Severus followed him into the mansion.

“Ah, Severus! Glad you could come.” Gomez bounded over, shaking Severus’ hand. “I’d like you to meet my wife, Morticia.” He held a hand out for Morticia to join them and Severus bent to kiss her hand.

“Delighted to meet you, Mrs. Addams.”

“You as well, Mr. Snape. We’ve heard much about you. And please, call me Morticia.”

Severus gave her a rare smile. “Thank you. Please call me Severus.” He turned to face the four children who had just entered the room. “Good to see you again, Hadrian.”

“Hello, Mr. Snape.” Hadrian nodded as he adjusted his hold on Pubert.

Gomez propelled his children forward. “Our other children, Pugsley, Wednesday and Pubert.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Severus nodded.

“Did you really know my brother’s parents, Mr. Snape?” Pugsley asked, curiously.

Severus sighed, but nodded. “I did. We were at Hogwarts together.”

“Will you brew with us, Mr. Snape?” Wednesday was eager to start at Ilvermorny, and the fact that Fester no longer lived with them meant their brewing time at home was next to none.

“I believe that could be arranged. But I have some business to discuss with your brother and father that is rather urgent.”

Gomez gave him a worried look. “Of course. My study is just down the hall. Lurch will take care of your bags.” He reached out and pulled the noose, causing the gong to ring.

The butler reappeared immediately. “You rang?”

“Yes, Lurch. Please take Severus’ bags up to his room. Thank you.” Lurch groaned as he picked up the bags. “Right this way, Severus.”

Gomez led him into the office, Hadrian right behind. As soon as the three men were inside, Severus turned to them. “You’ve been found out.”

“Excuse me?” Gomez blinked at him in shock. “You couldn’t have…”

“Oh no, I didn’t. But the werewolf knows.”

Hadrian was shocked. There was no way anyone could have known. “A werewolf?”

“Yes. One of Potter’s gang, Lupin. He came to me after I mentioned that I would be out of the country.” Severus sighed. “He saw you in Godric’s Hollow. I denied it, of course. But he heard you speaking at the graveyard and figured out who you were. Your American accents gave it away. When I told the Order I’d be visiting family in America, he cornered me.”

Gomez pulled out a cigar, deep in thought. “Is he trustworthy?”

Severus nodded. “As loath as I am to say it, yes. However, he is extremely loyal to Albus.”

Hadrian sank into one of the wing chairs in shock. Gomez watched his son carefully as he responded. “Would he help us to keep Hadrian safe?”

“I believe he would.” Severus sneered. “If I threaten to withhold his Wolfsbane, he may be even more willing.”

“No need for that, I don’t believe.” Gomez sighed. “Son, what do you think?”

Hadrian looked up at the two men. “He was friends with my father?” Severus nodded perfunctorily. “Alright. You could always obliviate him if something goes wrong, right?”

Gomez smirked. “We could. I’d prefer we didn’t have to, but if it comes to it, yes. And it’s better if we get him in the loop now. If he’s so loyal to Dumbledore, then we don’t want him taking his suspicions to him.” He turned to Severus. “Can you call him here?”

“Yes. Would you rather I owl him, or fire call him?”

“Fire call would probably be safer. Then he could just step through.”

Hadrian and Gomez watched as Severus called the man through the office fireplace. Minutes later, a man with shaggy brown hair, mixed with gray, stepped into Gomez’ office. “What’s this about, Severus?”

Severus held a hand out towards Gomez and Hadrian who stepped forward. “Lupin, I take it?” Gomez asked.

“Yes. I’m Remus Lupin. And you are…?” His eyes widened a bit as he noticed Hadrian, who was standing slightly behind his father. “Harry?”

“I’m Gomez Addams. This is my eldest son, Hadrian.” Gomez placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, moving him forward. “We understand that you saw us in Godric’s Hollow.”

Remus nodded. “I did. And I heard you say that his birth name was on Lily and James’ grave… Harry’s body was never found. Is he…? Are you…?” He seemed almost desperate for it to be true.

Gomez sighed. “I will require you to not speak of this to anyone else except Severus, my wife, and my children. Is that agreeable?” Remus nodded again, in shock. “Would you make the Unbreakable Vow?”

“Of course.” Remus automatically took Gomez’ hand, with Severus acting as the bonder. Once the vow was complete, Gomez directed their guests to the chairs in front of the fire. “Is it true?” he asked Severus, who swallowed, looking at Gomez for permission to speak.

“You may speak freely, Severus.”

Severus nodded, turning back to Remus. “I stumbled upon them last week in Knockturn Alley. I recognized Lily’s eyes, and his scar. I am also under Unbreakable Vow not to reveal his identity.”

“You are correct, Remus. Hadrian was born Harry Potter. He hasn’t gone by that name since my wife and I adopted him fourteen years ago.”

Remus teared up. “I always wondered what happened. Albus had said you were in hiding, but then it came out that you hadn’t survived…”

“Mr. Snape said you knew my parents?”

“I did. James was my best friend.” He smiled a little. “I’m sure you don’t remember, but I was your Uncle Moony…”

“Because you’re a werewolf?”

Remus sighed, as if not exactly happy with the direction the conversation was going. “Yes. James, Sirius, and Peter all became animagi to help me with the transformation. They nicknamed me Moony. Your father was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, and Peter was Wormtail.”

“What kind of animal was my father?”

“A stag. He used to call you Proglet.” Remus smiled a bit in remembrance. “We’d all come round to your house every week. Once they had you, we all became honorary uncles.”

Hadrian thought back to the previous Halloween. “He _did_ call me Pronglet! We had a séance last year and I got to talk to him and my mother. He called me Pronglet!”

“You… talked to them? James? You talked to James?” Remus looked at him in shock as Hadrian nodded.

“That’s how we found him all those years ago, in fact. We made contact with Lily the night they were killed and she asked us to save him. Morticia and I adopted him that very night.” Gomez smiled proudly at Hadrian. “He’s the best thing that could have happened to us.”

“I just can’t believe it. After all these years… you’re alive!” He turned to Severus. “Dumbledore has to know. He’s our only chance against Voldemort when he comes back!”

Severus nervously looked at the two Addams men. Gomez had a wary look on his face. “You cannot tell him. The Vow…”

“But you’ve got to come back with us, Harry! We need you!” Remus pleaded.

“Hadrian. It’s Hadrian.” The teen stepped up next to his father. “And I’m not leaving. This is my home.” He glanced up at his father. “This is my family.” Gomez placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Hadrian smiled sadly before turning back to Remus. “I would be happy to have you around as my Uncle Moony, but I’m staying here. This is where I belong.”

The werewolf looked absolutely devastated. “But you should be at Hogwarts, Har… Hadrian!”

“My son is studying at Ilvermorny. He’s going into his fifth year, in fact. Morticia and I are very proud of him.” Gomez stepped forward. “I understand this may take a bit to wrap your head around. Why don’t I introduce you to the rest of the family before Lurch serves dinner?”

Gomez and Hadrian led Severus and Remus into the living room. “There you are, Gomez, darling. Is everything alright?” Morticia looked up from her knitting as the four men walked in. “Oh!” Her eyes widened, seeing another man with them. “And who is this?”

“This is Remus Lupin. A friend of Hadrian’s birth parents.”

Morticia gave her husband a look of concern. “I see. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin.” She reached a hand out to him and he shook it nervously.

“Just Remus, please.”

“And you may call me Morticia. Children, come meet Mr. Lupin.” Pugsley and Wednesday quickly joined the group. “Pugsley, Wednesday. This is Remus Lupin, he was a friend of Hadrian’s parents.”

“Cool scars, Mr. Lupin! Are they curse scars like Hadrian’s?”

The werewolf swallowed hard, shocked that the young boy would ask so openly. “In a manner of speaking… I was attacked as a young boy.”

Gomez beamed at his middle children. “Mr. Lupin is a werewolf.”

Remus turned to Gomez in shock, but Pugsley was in awe. “Really!? That’s so cool! I wanna be a werewolf!”

“I assure you, you don’t want…”

The Addams patriarch chuckled, ruffling Pugsley’s hair. “That’s my boy. He’s wanted to get his Uncle Fester’s electricity for years, but no luck yet. Werewolf would be right up his alley.”

“Electricity?”

“Oh, yes. My brother Fester’s electrical. DC power.”

“He can make lightbulbs blink!” Wednesday chimed in.

Remus stared at the Addamses, dumbfounded. “I see. Well, I don’t think that…”

“Please, will you bite me, Mr. Lupin? Please!!!”

“I’d rather not, if you don’t mind. I’ve never turned anyone… It’s a terrible life. You wouldn’t want it, young man.” Pugsley immediately pouted and Gomez laughed.

“Maybe when you’re older, my boy. Perhaps we can convince him then.”

“Cool!”

“Run along and play, children. Let’s let Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin get settled.” Morticia steered the two children out of the living room.

“Did you happen to bring any luggage, Remus?” Gomez asked as he led the men up the stairs towards the guest rooms.

The werewolf shook his head. “No problem, I’m sure we have something here you can fit. What do you do for a living, Remus?”

Severus snorted and Remus cut him a glare. “I’m… unemployed. My condition makes it rather hard to maintain a position.”

“Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like. We’ve never had a werewolf around!”

“I couldn’t accept, Mr. Addams. I appreciate the hospitality, but I’m sure your home isn’t equipped to handle a full-grown werewolf. Also, I need to be near Severus so he can make my potion.”

“Believe it or not, Lupin… I’ve been invited to stay as well. So if you want your bloody potion, you will need to be here too.”

“That settles it then, old boy! If you need to return to England for luggage, you’re welcome to. My family would be glad to house you here as long as you like.” He led them to two rooms across the hall from each other. “Here we are. I hope these rooms will be satisfactory for you.”

“I’m sure they’re fine, Mr. Addams.”

“Call me Gomez! You’re family, after all!” Remus gave the patriarch a look of confusion as Gomez clapped him on the back. “If you’re my son’s uncle, then you’re family! Severus, here is a distant cousin too, you know.”

“Gomez…” Severus glared at him. “I don’t think…”

Remus smirked at the potions master. “Cousin Severus... Never would have expected that.”

“Lurch will ring for dinner shortly. So, we’ll see you then!” Gomez left the two British wizards alone in the hall.

They watched for a moment, as Gomez descended the stairs. “Well, Severus…”

Severus didn’t respond, but swept into his room, the door shutting behind him with a sharp snap. Remus sighed, defeated, before going to his own room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Severus settle in and start to become more familiar with the Addamses. Also, another truth revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter has really taken it out of me. It's definitely not where I initially wanted to take the story, but it seems to have taken on a mind of its own. I'm sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter, and it may be a while before the next one as well. Life has been happening, so I haven't had much time. Combine that with some writer's block, and well... No matter what, I'm not going to abandon Hadrian and his growing family. It just may be much longer than I'd like between chapters.

Over the next couple days, Remus and Severus started to get more comfortable with their hosts. Of course, not everything was to be expected when staying with the Addamses.

The first time the children set off dynamite, Remus jumped up and pulled his wand when the explosion rocked the house. Morticia looked up and called, “Just a pinch more sulfur, children!” Seeing the distraught look on the werewolf’s face, she smiled. “High explosives are a tradition in the Addams family. But only here in the house, of course. Gomez frets so about the children.”

“My brother, Fester, sent some to school with Hadrian his first year,” Gomez laughed. “He tried to blow up the common room. I was so proud.”

“He… blew up… the common room?”

“Oh yes. He was attempting to get into the girls’ dorms. We’ve made sure that all explosives stay at home after that.”

“But won’t they get hurt?”

“With some dynamite? Really, old man. We’ll make an Addams of you yet.” Gomez leaned back in his chair puffing on his cigar.

Another explosion blew the plaster off the ceiling. “Perfect, children!” Morticia called as a shaken Remus sank back into his chair.

Moments later, Severus stalked up from the basement where he’d been brewing. “What is all this ruckus? I’m trying to brew the wolf’s potion. I need quiet!”

“Oh, dear. The children are playing up in the attic. We’ll get them to stop.” Severus snorted as Morticia stood and pulled the noose to call for Lurch.

“You rang?”

“Yes, Lurch. Can you ask the children to stop for a bit? Mr. Snape needs to be able to brew in peace.”

“Yes, Mrs. Addams.” The butler groaned before heading up the stairs.

“There now, Severus. All settled.” She suddenly grinned. “I have it! Why don’t the children come help you with the potion? They don’t get much of a chance to brew ever since Fester left.”

Severus thought for a moment. “Not this one. It’s too precise. But they may assist me tomorrow.” He turned to Remus. “I’ll have your first dose tonight, Lupin.”

“Thank you, Severus.” The potions master swept back out of the room as Remus sighed. “Gomez, are you sure it will be safe for me to stay here? I’d hate to hurt someone.”

“Of course, Remus! You can play with Kitty Kat! He’d love a playmate.”

“Kitty Kat?”

“He’s such a shy little thing. But doesn’t get to play much.” Morticia smiled as she picked up her knitting. She’d decided to start a sweater for the werewolf as most of his clothes were torn and patched.

“I’m afraid that I’d kill a cat when I’m transformed.”

“Not Kitty, I assure you. Would you like to meet him?”

Remus shrugged. “I suppose.”

“Kitty, come down here and meet Remus! Here, Kitty!” Gomez called.

A deep, rumbling roar from upstairs had Remus up on his feet, wand drawn again. “Is that… a lion?” he stammered as Kitty started to make his way down the stairs.

“He’s such a sweet thing. Wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Remus backed away slowly, wand held out in front of him, intent on finding Severus. “I think I’m just going to check on Severus.” He didn’t wait for a response before tearing out of the room and making his way down to the playroom. “Severus?”

“What is it, Lupin?” Severus sneered as he stirred the potion. “I thought I said I needed quiet.”

“Sorry, but are you sure we can trust these people? They have a bloody LION up there! And the children are blowing up dynamite!”

Severus sighed. “I know they’re unconventional, even by wizarding world standards, but having looked into both Gomez’ and Hadrian’s minds, they’re not dark. I mean they’re _dark_ , but they’re not evil.” He glanced up at the werewolf who looked absolutely terrified. “They’re perfectly trustworthy. Believe me.”

Just then, the door to the playroom opened, and the children filed in, Hadrian carrying Pubert on his hip. “Hi, Mr. Snape. Mother said we couldn’t help, but we were hoping we could at least observe…” Hadrian looked at the potions master, a pleading look on his face. “I’m one of the best in my year for potions.”

The two British wizards exchanged a shocked look. “Well, Hadrian… I suppose that would be alright. But I do need complete quiet.” The three oldest children nodded as they settled themselves onto the nail bed and the rack. “Pubert should go back upstairs, though.”

“I can take him, Severus.” Oddly enough, the youngest Addams had found himself quite happy to be held by the werewolf several times since he’d come to their house. At first, Remus had been rather wary of holding the baby, but became more comfortable as the days went on. “Come on, young man. Let’s get you back up to your parents.”

“Ah, Remus! You’re back!” Gomez cried as Remus and Pubert reentered the living room. “And Pubert as well!” The baby held his arms out for his father, who took him and set him back down next to him.

“You’re quite good with him, Remus.” Morticia noted as Remus settled himself back into the chair by the fireplace. “Have you spent a lot of time with young children?”

He shook his head, sighing. “No. Not since Hadrian was a baby.” He smiled at the memory. “Sirius and I used to spend hours playing with him. Peter, not so much… He never was all that comfortable with him.”

“I’ve been meaning to discuss them with you, actually. We were told that Sirius Black is in prison for betraying them, but Lily told us that they were betrayed by Wormtail.”

Remus thought for a moment before responding. “That doesn’t make any sense, though. Sirius was the secret keeper. We all knew that. And then he went and killed Peter and those poor muggles…”

Gomez pulled out a cigar, puffing on it. “Did he ever give any explanation? What happened at his trial?”

“Trial?” Remus snorted. “There were fifty witnesses who saw the whole thing. He never got a trial.”

“He was sentenced to life in prison without a trial?” Gomez stared at the werewolf in shock. “That can’t be lawful.”

“It happened to many after the fall of You-Know-Who,” the werewolf sighed. “Albus had suspected there was a spy in the Order. That’s why he urged Lily and James to go into hiding.” He shook his head sadly. “I believe they initially thought it was me. As Sirius was Harry’s godfather, I don’t believe they suspected him at all. Then poor Peter tried to confront him. I never would have thought…” He broke off, staring sadly into the fire.

“I still don’t understand why he wasn’t given a trial! What happened to innocent until proven guilty?” Gomez cried. “There must be something we can do. If there’s a possibility Hadrian’s godfather could be innocent…” He beamed suddenly. “I have it! I’ll represent him!”

“But Gomez, darling… You’ve never won a case.” Morticia looked at her husband’s beaming face.

“Never lost one either! Perfect record!” He grinned. “What do you think, Remus, old man?”

The werewolf’s eyes sparked with a renewed fire. “If Sirius is innocent…” He swallowed hard, obviously emotional at the thought of having his friend back. “I thought I was alone. To have him back…”

Gomez beamed. “I’ll get to work then.”

“What about Hadrian, dear? Should we let him know?”

“Let’s keep it a surprise, querida. Just in case he really is guilty…”

* * *

Over the next few days, Gomez made contact with the Ministry of Magic in London, appealing Sirius Black’s sentence. At first, Fudge wanted nothing to do with him. But, once Gomez threatened to pull his yearly donations, the Minister’s tone changed.

“Well, Mr. Addams… I don’t know… Black’s a madman. He laughed when he was taken to Azkaban. The man even said that he was to blame! I don’t know what good it would do, really.”

“Fudge, old man. If there is a possibility of an innocent man in Azkaban, then we need to know. I’m glad to represent him before the Wizengamot.” Gomez peered up from his spot in the fireplace at the Minister of Magic.

The man sighed, obviously at a loss. “Alright, Addams. But if something happens, I’m holding you responsible.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, old man. When can I meet with him?”

Fudge ogled at him. “Meet? With Black? Are you off your rocker?”

“If I’m going to represent him in court, I’ll need to speak with him.”

“I’m not letting that madman out of Azkaban, Addams.” Fudge shook his head, furiously. “You’d have to go there yourself.”

“Wonderful! Always wanted to meet a dementor! Mind if I step through?” Fudge nodded, at a loss for words, as the man stepped through the fireplace. “Thank you! Alright, how do I get out there, then?”

“Well… I… I’ll get an auror to accompany you. You can’t go alone, of course.”

Gomez nodded and settled himself in a chair in the Minister’s office to wait until another man joined them in the office. Dawlish, an auror with graying hair arrived, agreeing to accompany Gomez to the North Sea.

Upon landing on the island, Gomez grinned. As an Addams, he’d always been intrigued by dementors. Unhappiness was not something that would get him down by any means. Unfortunately, he was advised that he would not be able to take his wand into the prison, and Dawlish took possession of it. Once inside, he was led to a simple room with a table and two chairs. A dementor was posted just outside the door, as he waited for the prisoner to be brought in.

It was only a few minutes before the door creaked open and a man around his own age with long scraggly hair was led in. “Sirius Black, I take it?” The man nodded, curiously as Gomez directed him to sit. “My name is Gomez Addams and I am going to be your legal representation.”

“Legal representation?” For a man who everyone called mad, he was less affected than Gomez anticipated.

“Yes. I’m a lawyer from America and was made aware that you never got a trial.” Gomez smiled kindly at the man. “So, I’d like to get you one.”

Sirius snorted derisively. “Why? Who am I to you?”

“An interested party. We’ll leave it at that.” He and Morticia had discussed it and had decided that Gomez would not tell the man that they had adopted Hadrian, or that he was still alive. At least not until everything was settled. If he was freed, that was a different story. Gomez pulled out a cigar, offering it to the man, who shook his head. “Tell me about the night the Potters were killed.” Gomez asked, leaning back in his chair, taking a puff of the cigar.

“I had gone to check on Wormtail because I was worried. He was gone. So I took off for Prongs’ place and found my godson gone and my best friend dead.” He sighed.

“Wormtail. He’s Peter Pettigrew, correct?” Sirius nodded. “Who was the Secret Keeper for the Potters?”

“I convinced James to change to Peter at the last minute. They were going to make me Secret Keeper, but I thought that Remus may be a spy, and it would throw him off if Peter was it.” He swallowed hard. “I was so wrong. Peter was the spy all along.”

Gomez nodded. “What happened when you found Peter?”

“I confronted him. We argued. There was an explosion, and Peter was gone. I was arrested on the spot.”

“Why did you say that it was your fault?”

Sirius looked at him, eyes wide, as if the answer was obvious. “If I hadn’t convinced them to switch to Peter… James, Lily, and Harry would still be here.”

Gomez nodded. “Would you be willing to go to trial and take Veritaserum to tell your story?”

“Of course.”

The two men talked for almost an hour before Dawlish told them they would have to go. Gomez shook Sirius’ hand. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Do you actually think I can get out of here?”

Gomez paused. “I do.”

Sirius nodded, thankfully. “Thank you.”

* * *

Gomez was thoughtful on his way home. He trusted the man. He knew he’d need to discuss it with Morticia, but if they could get him released, he’d like to have the man come to stay with them. Throughout their conversation, he could tell that while he wasn’t completely mad, the nearly fourteen years he’d spent in prison had taken a toll on him. He’d need to recover.

When he stepped back into the living room of his home, it was to a wonderful scene. His children were all playing in the room, and even the werewolf seemed to be enjoying himself. Severus was nowhere to be seen, but that was a common occurrence.

“Gomez! Darling, you’re home!”

“Father!” Gomez beamed as his children ran to greet him.

“Hello, children. I need to speak with your mother and Remus for a moment. Run along and play.”

“Okay, Father.” Hadrian had taken on quite the leadership role with the younger children and he was so proud of his eldest and how much he’d grown.

As soon as the children had disappeared, he sank into his favorite chair by the fire. “I believe he’s innocent, Tish.” Remus and Morticia looked at him expectantly. “I think I can get him out of there.”

“Oh, Gomez. That’s wonderful. Isn’t it, Remus?”

“I… can’t believe it. He didn’t betray them?”

Gomez shook his head. “No. It was Peter Pettigrew. Apparently, they changed Secret Keepers at the last minute in an attempt to throw off the spy.” He sighed. “I think we can tell Hadrian now, querida. Even if I can’t get him freed, I think he should know his godfather didn’t betray Lily and James. What do you think?”

“I think you’re right, mon cher.” She chuckled as he nearly dove at her. “Later, Gomez. Later.” She nodded at Remus, who was staring into the fire, longingly.

Gomez shook himself, getting back to his feet. “You alright, old man?” He asked as he laid a hand on the werewolf’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Remus looked up, distractedly. “Oh, yes. I’m fine.”

“Would you like to stay while we tell Hadrian? He may have some questions.” Gomez gazed down at him, worriedly.

“Sure. I can do that.”

Gomez pulled the noose, calling for Lurch. “You rang?” The butler appeared instantly, making Remus jump. He still hadn’t gotten used to the large man appearing randomly, especially on the day of the full moon, when he was already on edge.

“Can you send Hadrian in here, Lurch?” The butler groaned as he turned to leave the room. “Thank you, Lurch.”

It was only a few minutes before Hadrian returned to the living room. “You wanted to see me, Father?”

“Have a seat, darling.” Morticia held a hand out, directing him to sit on the bench next to her. “We have something to talk to you about.”

Hadrian gulped. These talks always tended to be really serious. But having Remus there too was a little strange. “What’s going on, Mother?”

Gomez leaned forward towards his son. “Hadrian, do you remember hearing Remus mention someone named Sirius?” The teen nodded, hesitantly. “Well, he was initially thought to have been the one to betray Lily and James to Voldemort. However, it turns out that may not have been the case.”

Hadrian looked between his parents and Remus, confused. “Okay… So, what is the deal with him now?”

“Well, he’s spent the last fourteen years in Azkaban for betraying them. But he never got a trial. So, I went to speak with him and see what the real story is.” Gomez glanced at Remus. “It appears that he is innocent.”

“Oh… so who did then?”

“Peter Pettigrew, another of James’ friends.”

“So, is this Sirius guy going to get out of prison?” Hadrian was still confused as to why they were telling him this.

“I’m hoping so, son.” Gomez sighed as he exchanged looks with Morticia. “We’re telling you this, because Sirius Black is your godfather, Hadrian.”

Hadrian looked up at that. “He’s my godfather?” The adults nodded. “What does that mean, exactly?”

“Well, a godparent is usually named as the person who would get custody of a child, should something happen to their parents.” Gomez saw the immediate panic on his son’s face.

“But I don’t want to go with him! I don’t even know him! Don’t send me away, Father! Mother!” The teen’s eyes displayed his rising level of panic at the thought of no longer being with his family.

Gomez flew to his son’s side. “Hadrian, calm down, son! You’re not going anywhere.”

“Of course you’re not leaving us, Hadrian, darling. We would never send you away. You’re our son.” Morticia pulled him into her side, wrapping her arms around their eldest. “And no one will take you away from us either. You belong here.”

As he calmed down, he nodded hesitantly. “But what is going to happen?”

“Well, I’m going to go over to England and try to win his freedom. He doesn’t know you’re alive, or that we’ve adopted you yet. I want to wait until the trial is over, and if he’s willing, have him come to stay with us here.” Gomez gazed into his son’s eyes. “If you are okay with that, son?”

Hadrian gulped, glancing over at Remus. “I… can I think about it?”

“Of course, Hadrian, dear.” Morticia pressed a kiss to his hair. She exchanged a look with Gomez, who nodded. “Darling, why don’t you spend a bit of time with Remus? Perhaps he can share some stories of your godfather with you.” She looked at the werewolf who nodded.

“Okay…” Hadrian nodded hesitantly. “Uncle Moony?”

Remus stood. “Why don’t we take a walk, Hadrian?” Hadrian nodded again and joined him.

The elder Addamses watched as their son and guest headed out into the cemetery. “He’ll be okay, Tish.”

“I know he will, darling. He is an Addams, after all.” Morticia sighed as she leaned into her husband’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Citations  
> Thompson, Caroline, and Larry Wilson. The Addams Family. Paramount Pictures, 1991.  
> Wizarding Hospitals in US: https://the-wizarding-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/148117388831/wizarding-hospitals-in-the-states  
> Potter's vault contents: https://www.seventeen.com/celebrity/movies-tv/news/a37934/someone-calculated-how-much-money-harry-potter-inherited-and-yes-hes-rich-af/#:~:text=Since%20we%20know%20one%20galleon,%22Harry%20gasped.  
> Currency translation: https://www.hp-lexicon.org/currency/exchange/?action=general&muggle=50625¤cy=WZG&target=WZD&date=1981-11-01


End file.
